


Dangan Ronpa IF: Revival

by Timegal25



Series: Dangan Ronpa IF: Revival [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa & Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Dangan Ronpa IF, Dark Comedy, Depression, Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Mild Gore, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Smut, Survivor Guilt, What-If, Whole Buncha Gay Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 64,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: Junko Enoshima isn't dead. The world around her is trying to make sure she is. Under the care of Mikan, Junko will see who gets to her first: The remnants of despair, future foundation, or maybe someone else. Will the world be restored, or only sink deeper into despair?





	1. Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ultimate Despair wakes up in an unknown place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh....did something happen to this chapter? Feels....like it was competently written.

Her body felt as if it had survived getting the ever loving shit out of it. Any attempts she made to move around only made her want to shout out in pain. There was also the extreme pain that was coming from her chest, but...one indescribable feeling of torture at a time. It didn't help that she was in darkness, meaning either she was blind or in some kind of sensory deprecation chamber. Either one was plausible to her. Then again, she didn't really know who she was so she couldn't trust anyone right now.   
  
In the darkness, she tried to do things to help get an understanding of who she was and what could have happened to lead to being in pitch black. She dove deep into her thoughts, only seeing a bunch of flashes of random events. A lot of crying, some laughing, someone telling someone else to tell them, a giant red button...yeah, this was getting her nowhere so far. Then a genius idea popped into her head. One that would probably help her a ton.   
  
Her eyes opened slowly, trying to see where she was. She had to close her eyes again due to the blinding white light that flooded her vision almost immediately upon opening. The pain of being suddenly overwhelmed with bright lights only made the other pains her body felt be even more prevalent. It felt as if every single muscle in her body had been pulled, and if she wanted to see anything else besides fluorescent lights, she would need to pull those muscles even more and move. She slowly used her arms to slide her body into a sitting up position. "Oh Jesus, does this sting..." She said out loud, finally hearing her own voice. It was one that said 'I hate myself, but I also don't!'.   
  
She moved her head a little, and opened her eyes. She could see something wasn't trying blind her. It was a blue curtain, and was covering her from the rest of the world. She saw a small table to her right, with a plate of what seemed to be oatmeal and water on it. There was a ton of it still there, but it looked a few hours old, so she wouldn't eat that trash. She could see to the left of her that there was an iv, connected to her arm, with a blood bag pumping the sweet pink stuff into her system. "Alright....this is...interesfall ting." She said to herself, trying to put the pieces together.   
  
The sound of footsteps could be heard, entering into the room she was in. They seemed to be wheeling something in with them as well. "I hope you're ready for some nummy baked..." A female voice said, the curtain opening. A young woman with unevenly length hair stood in front of the bed, holding a tray. She looked at who was in the bed, and dropped it, shaking. "Y-Y..you....f...f...finally..." She stuttered out, shaking, raising her arms to her face. Her left arm was bandaged up, with a few pink spots, hinting at what they were covering up. The woman ran up to the only person that mattered to her, squeezing them as tears ran down their cheeks. "I thought you would never wake up! You were basically dead I didn't want to bury you now we can finally continue your plan together an-" She was cut off, being pushed back by the other girl.   
  
"Tell me who the fuck I am, and who the fuck you are. Currently, my head is scrambled worse than a rabbit eared tv, and I have no idea what the hell is going on!" The girl shouted, the caretaker woman shaking slightly. "So, you gonna answer my question?"  She asked again.  
  
"M-my name is Mikan Tsumiki, Ultimate Nurse..." Mikan stuttered out. "Y-you're Junko Enoshima, Ultimate Despair!" She exclaimed as the other girl's eyes widened. It was all coming back to her, the thrills, chills, kills! The despair she inflicted upon her classmates, the memories and relationships she erased, it was all thanks to her! The blonde felt a grin slowly creep up her face before it stopped and turned to a frown.   
  
"Mikan.....come closer. My voice feels weak, and I need to ask you something important..." Junko weakly said as the nurse leaned in close to other girl's mouth. "HOW THE FUCK AM I STILL ALIVE?! I PUSHED THE BUTTON STARTING MY OWN EXECUTION FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! Last I checked I wasn't fucking Jesus!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, causing the black haired woman to  fall back, pulling off the curtains as she fell. This let Junko see more of the room she was in. It was a simple, single patient room, with a bathroom, a tv, a window. All the standard stuff. She looked over to see Mikan on the ground, her large and rather delicious looking rump in the air. The ultimate despair had just woken up, so she would probably take the taste of anything right now.   
  
  
"I..I can explain everything!" Mikan stuttered out, shaking as she got to her feet. "Y-you see, I..I never really left....I...I stayed in this hospital, watching your broadcast of the killing school game..I thought we would reunite once it was over and be a happy couple of despair!" The nurse explained. "I...I watched your execution...and....I couldn't accept the fact that you were dead...So, when everyone else had left the school..I ran in, and took your body! I knew your execution was lie. You're lucky actually too! The spears you used to impale yourself just missed puncturing every vital organ! Though..the shock of it did put in you in a coma...." The nurse smiled at her.   
  
"Jeez, is your love for me that strong that you couldn't let me suffer the despair of death? Man, love is despair inducing. I guess I can live just a bit longer. Didn't want to go out by myself. I mean, if I wanted to kill myself and myself alone, I'd just slit my wrists in a bathtub! Like you!" Junko said, laughing, but was then cut off as she was hugged again by Mikan.   
  
"Oh, my beloved! I've missed you so much! I can't wait to spread more despair with you! I'll have you back on your feet in no time flat, my love! I promise you! Oh, how I've missed your touch! Maybe we can even get married!!!" Mikan cried out as tears of joy ran down her face. She stopped, as a punch directly to the nose caused her to back up, blood running down her face.   
  
"Would you shut your goddamn mouth?! Your annoying and sappy voice makes me want to slit my own throat wide open! I just woke up and here you are, trying to talk me back into a coma, you ugly disease riddled pig! Shut the fuck up!" Junko shouted, panting as she fell back. The rant had taken everything out of her, and now she felt tired again.    
  
"I...I'll go get you some soup......" Mikan weakly said, putting the dropped tray back on the cart and beginning to head out.  She was ready to just start bawling big old tears of sadness.   
  
"Hey, Mikan!" The blonde shouted, the nurse turning her head. Junko winked, and blew her a kiss. "It's great to be back! Thank you, you sexy lesbian of despair~!" This caused the dark haired girl to perk up, running out with the cart as she went dark red. Junko chuckled a little as she laid back in her bed and slowly drifted off, already forming plans om how to drag the world even deeper into the depths of despair.   
  
"Upupupu~ It really is good to be back." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my one year anniversary present to all of those who read this story constantly. Yeah, it technically hasn't been a year yet, but you know how it is with me. Thank you so much for all your support, and here's to many more stories, chapters, and of course Danganronpa Lesbian adventures to come.


	2. Slow Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko is alive, but that doesn't mean that she's healing fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter posted! This stuff already existed on my Deviantart page, so that is why this chapter came so fast.

Junko had been in Mikan's care for quite a while, but that didn't really mean much in terms of healing. Junko's attempted self-execution had not killed her, but had put her very close to death, with a large part of her body being severely damaged. Junko was going to be stuck to a bed for a long while, and even when she could start walking again, it would require Mikan's assistance. All this time in bed with little to do left Junko bored. The television only showed the same boring news reports and help lines, and all that garbage. "Ugh...at least cut to some of the scenes of violence." Junko would say, day after day, to sadly no avail. She would then let out and exasperated groan and go back to slurping down her soup. At least when she was in the coma, she didn't have to deal with all this boring nothing!

Her only company was Mikan. This fact made Junko hate living even more. Mikan was one of Junko's closest followers, and loved her to death. Junko, to put it lightly, wasn't as infatuated with the nurse. Her constant tripping, falling, stuttering and sappy proclamations of love made Enoshima gag. She couldn't even retreat into her mind and rely on her other personalities to take over, due to some kind of numbing agent in the fluids being injected into her or some other dumb bullshit. Junko didn't listen to Tsumiki prattle on and on about where everyone was, and what was going on outside her. If she wanted to find the remnants of despair and Izuru, she would do so herself. Junko was even angrier knowing that she had to remain nice to Mikan to some extent if she wanted to get back on her feet as soon as possible. She would have to fake it just a bit longer. 

Another began, as Junko awoke to her usual breakfast. blueberry oatmeal and water, on the table next to her bed. "Ugh, at least use some damn milk." She sighed out as she shoveled the soggy oats and berries into her mouth. She turned on the television and flipped channels until she finally found something of interest. It was channel that broadcast ads for scam products at suspiciously low prices. "Oh my, seems some moron forgot to turn off that station! How simply moronic." She said, her taking the tone of a comically over the top British accent. She paused, and then smiled. It seemed that at least one of her personalities was growing resistant to the numbing agent in her. "Upupupupu~." She giggled to herself, as she hear the sounds of footsteps approaching. It also sounded if something was being wheeled in. Junko was a tiny bit curious now, but only a tiny bit. 

Mikan walked up to Junko's bed, a wheelchair in front of her. "I think it's time you got some air." The nurse proclaimed, happily. "That so?" Junko asked, trying to act like she cared about breathing fresh oxygen. To be honest, she was fine with getting out of her horrid bed if even for just a few minutes. Mikan slowly lifted her out of the bed and got her into the wheelchair, Junko moaning all the way through. Her body still hurt like hell, and she wouldn't be surprised if she learned that Mikan hadn't been healing her at all. 

Junko sat in the wheelchair, feeling a needle press into her arms, an IV bag attached. She was slowly wheeled out of her room, and down the hall of what used to be the hospital. Junko was both surprised and also bored by the fact that it seemed that Mikan had taken care of this place, and disposed of any bodies that she had made. There were still blood streaks on the walls, and signs of a fight in a few rooms, but besides that nothing. "Boring. Is it really just us in this stupid place?" The ultimate despair commented. "I....I couldn't risk anyone seeing a body and coming in.....l-luckily there were only a few people left." Mikan stuttered out as she wheeled Junko onto the roof. 

The view around them was of both despair, yet also beauty. The world around them was destroyed, building that were once sparking and tall, now tilted and crashed into the ground. The streets were all cracked, and broken, empty cars littering them. The sky was a reddish orange, as if constantly ablaze. In the far distance was Hope's Peak Academy. It loomed over the rest of the city, still standing, a now tainted symbol of hope. Junko smiled as she looked out. This was the world she made. The one she controlled. The one she ruled. She sat and watched this world of despair with Mikan for a while, both silent. Junko heard no voices in her head. She heard only plans. Plans for a new killing game, how to not get caught, and how to bring those that survived into despair. Junko felt Mikan hold her hand. She was in a good mood, so just this once, she let it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for taking the time to read this. I really hope that you enjoy this, and will take the time to leave a comment! I need comments, so I know what to work on, and what to keep.


	3. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors about Junko not being dead are spreading, and its starting to spread to those affected the most by her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter 3. These are all the chapters I have done so far. I hope you enjoy!

Rumors can spread rather quickly. Whether it be from word of mouth, the net or otherwise, a rumor can easily infiltrate a group, and cause them to assume things. It can cause people to believe lies and not do any research into it, wanting it to fit their view of things. It can turn long time friends and sometimes even lovers against each other. Rumors are such a strong source of heartbreak, anger, sadness and of course, Despair. There was a rumor, a horrible rumor. One that just couldn't be true. 'Junko Enoshima is not dead', the people said. 'It just can't be true. She must be dead', others said as they hid, fearing those that had fallen to despair. The one that brought the world to an end cannot still be alive! She accepted her defeat and let death take her, knowing she had did all she could! Right? 

Footsteps echoed down the long hall, as a small figure rushed down them. They felt sweat run down their face, something they hadn't felt in a while. They felt as if the info they had was something that was so important, they just had to tell their superiors. They opened the doors to the main room with a lot of force, causing them to hit the walls and cause a loud boom. Everyone else in the room turned their head to the source. "B-Big sis Junko might not be dead!" They shouted out, all eyes in the room on the figure. A girl in a wheelchair slowly wheeled herself forward in front of the figure. Their eyes connected, as the figure shook even more. "You better not be lying about this. No one lies to me about big sis Junko." The girl in the wheelchair, Monacca Towa said, smiling. The Warriors of Hope watched, silent as their leader didn't break eye contact with the one who made such a strong claim. From the corner, their servant listened in, his eyes slowly becoming swirling pools of despair. "She's alive....? I feel both despair, and hope." A smile slowly crossed the servant's face. 

Else where, the sound of gunshots going off in a firing range could be heard, as a silver haired woman sharpened her sword. She was silent, as she did so. She thought about the role she had, and who she protected. She thought about how while she had protected her young master, she didn't protect his sister. But, how could she of done that? Young Master's sister didn't even have a talent. She was a reserve course student. She still should've at least checked in. She should've watched what she was up to. She should have found out what the red head had found out earlier, she should have- "Oi. Peko." The voice of her master broke Peko from her train of thoughts. She looked up to see him looking at her, two uzi's in his hands. "Young Master, I apologize if I missed your call, I was distracted." She said, slowly getting up. "I told you, don't call me that shit. It's Fuyuhiko. You ain't just a fucking servant to me." He said to her, as she slowly changed into a white uniform. "Of course....Fuyuhiko." Peko replied. "We're heading out. One of the boys said that they saw Koizumi going to a hotel in Tokyo. She's finally gonna face her fucking punishment." The young yakuza said, walking out with his female associate behind him. Their eyes were both red, tainted by despair. "There's also a rumor saying the nurse has Enoshima's body." He paused for a few seconds, before continuing. "Some saying she ain't dead." Peko's eyes widened, as she got into the back of a black Mercedes with him. Others wearing masks sat next to them, silent, holding tommy guns. The car sped off down the road, leaving behind dozens of dead bodies, bodies that were the result of a still ongoing turf war. 

In Tokyo, the sounds of moans and springs squeaking slowly came to a stop, as two sweaty females slowly sat up, back to back. "So...how was Kovoselic..." The slightly taller girl asked. "Alright. They're not as insane as I thought. It's just their princess that's the crazy one." The smaller one said. "That really the first thing you want to say to me after so long?" She asked, turning slightly. "I couldn't really think of conversation topics, since I mostly just focusing on feeling your touch again. Also, about crushing a ton of Mr Ants in the bathroom." The taller one said, as she smiled. Her blonde hair touched the back of the other girl. "Can you wait a few minutes before you get up to crush bugs?" The shorter one said, running a hand through her red hair. "Missed you, Mahiru. Missed you so much." The blonde said, kissing her. "Missed you too, Hiyoko." Mahiru replied, returning the kiss. Hiyoko got up, and began to tie her hair back into a giant pony tail. "Did you hear the rumor?" She asked. "What rumor?" Mahiru replied, walking over to a camera she had set up on a dresser, and going through the past few hours shots. "Some are saying that the pig slut has Junko's body. She's probably had to resort to necrophelia now, cause no one wants her trashy skank ass!" Hiyoko said, laughing. "If she has the body...I want pictures of it." Mahiru said, slowly getting dressed. "Of course you do, you want photos of everything. I don't wanna see corpse fucker now though. We're getting reacquainted aren't we? We got a ton of things to do together, and I don't want our first thing being looking for a corpse. No matter who it is." Hiyoko told her, trying to tie her sash. Mahiru sighed and helped her. "Alright. You're lucky I love you so much, or else I wouldn't be doing everything you tell me." She replied, as she finished. She looked out the window, watching the red sky and the ruined city below it. In the distance, she could see Hope's Peak, towering over all else. She raised the camera, waited a few seconds, and snapped a pic. 

Inside Hope's Peak, a young man stood at the entrance to the main building. He looked up at the metal locks that once kept the large doors sealed. He saw the deactivated security cameras as he left the entrance hall, and walked through the school hallways. His feet clacked against the checker board tiles, as he entered the large gymnasium. He could see the podium at the back of the gym. In his mind, the broadcast played over and over. 15 people standing in this very room, watching a figure at the podium tell them they could only leave if they participated in a killing game. He looked to the sides, seeing the barred and plated windows, making getting to outside world as impossible as letting the outside world in. He turned and left, walking down the hall, past two large red doors into an old elevator. He went down as he felt the elevator shake and creak. It took a while, but it finally let him out at the entrance to a large room, with red carpeting. He saw 16 podiums, connected in a circle. Some had large metal stands, holding up pictures of faces, with an X marked over them in red. At the back, was a large throne, looking over the podiums, giving whoever sat there a feeling of power. The man walked up to the throne, and looked at it, his black suit and long black hair contrasting against the red. He looked at the body that wasn't there. In its place, splotches of blood. "Enoshima. Where are you now." He asked, his voice empty. He turned his head, looking at the spot where he held the body of the one he cared for. He walked over to it, and stood. Silent. He pulled and object from his pocket and looked down at it. He squeezed it, put it back, and walked out. His name was Izuru Kamakura. He was Ultimate Hope. He was on the search for the one that showed him that hope was boring. 

In Kyoto, there lay a temple. It is one of the few that still stands and has not been completely trashed by its own people. While originally of Buddhist decent, the current resident had a different belief in mind. In the center of the temple was a drawing of a circle, with several markings on it. It wasn't exactly a pentagram, but it's also associated with talking to demons and such. The person who made the markings stood behind them. Four hamsters sat on his shoulder, as he watched it. "Demons of Hell and beyond, reveal your thoughts to me! I am Gundham Tanaka, Lord of Darkness!" The summoner pronounced, waving his arm downward. He heard the thoughts of the dead echoed throughout his head, his hamsters watching with focus. Gundam's eyes shot open. "The Demon Queen is not dead." He said, turning and walking out. "I see what I must do. I shall slay the Ruler of Despair, and be the most powerful Lord!" As he exited, he got up on to a large elephant, and stoked its head. "Take me and my Four Dark Devas of destruction to Tokyo! Time is of the essence!" The elephant nodded and began its leave, the dark lord smiling. His time of true glory was approaching, for he would be the one to take Junko's throne. 

In a Tokyo garage, sounds of various tools being used could be heard. A large device was sat on a workbench, an LCD screen in the front. A young man with long pink hair smiled as he worked on its insides. "Just a bit more and...there!" He said, smiling. "Another bomb finished!" He took his homemade explosive device and carefully set it on top of a stack of similar looking devices. "This is great! A few more of these babies and there's enough fire power here to level a skyscraper!" The man seemed rather proud of his work, but he seemed to be even more proud of this due to the fact that he was being watched by royalty. Across from him, sitting in a recliner next to a still working television was a woman, dressed in extravagant white clothing. Anyone that looked at her knew she has some kind of high authority, the aura one could feel from just being in the same room as her excelling that fact. Despite the whole 'being in a room filled with bombs' thing, the woman looked rather bored and unimpressed. "All you did was waste time. If we were somewhere important, I could have stopped a shipment of rations and supplies from reaching a safe zone. Kazuichi, you continue to bore me. Even preforming an act such as making weapons, or swearing to pass the time is no longer that enjoyable, since we are still stuck in this dingy living space." She said to him, glaring. "M-Miss Sonia! Y-you don't actually mean that, right?" Kazuichi said, stepping back, surprised. "I do, Kazuichi. I do not like living with you. I do not like watching you work. I do not like you!" Sonia said, getting up and shouting at him. "Prove to me that living with you and not back in my home country is worth my time! Prove to me that interacting with powerless people is more fun than spreading despair to other world leaders! Prove to me-", she continued but was cut off. "YOU WANT ME TO PROVE SOMETHING TO YOU?! FINE! LET'S FIND JUNKO'S BODY!" The pink haired boy snapped back, throwing a wrench at her. It flew by Sonia's head just missing it. She smiled. "I suppose you aren't entirely useless. Her body could be used in negotiations." She said, walking to the car part of the garage. She got into a large armored car, blood covering its hood. Kazuichi took a long deep breath and followed. 

Near Hope's Peak Academy sat a tall building, that stuck out among the destroyed and decayed. It looked clean, and new. It was supposed to be a shining beacon of hope, in the dark world that was despair. It was a building that belonged to Future Foundation, a large group set on restoring the world to its normal state. Inside, two of its members sat in a meeting room, and watched the outside world. One was a male, with an ahoge sticking up, the other was female, with longer silver hair. The two looked at Hope's Peak. "...When all of this is over, and the world is restored, I want to hold a funeral for everyone we lost at Hope's Peak." The young man said, turning his head to look at the female. She nodded, slowly. "I agree....though, it may be a while before that can happen." She said sighing. "Kyoko...do you think that we can really turn the world back to what it was?" The young man asked, sounding a bit nervous. "Makoto, if anyone believes that we can, it should be the one that defeated despair." Kyoko said, smiling slightly at him. Makoto smiled back. "Y...yeah, you're right. I just....what if a new Junko emerges?" He asked nervously. "Then, we try our hardest to stop them from doing any serious damage." Kyoko said, getting up. "Come on, Naegi. We have work to do." Makoto nodded, standing up and following her out of the room. The two were one of the few survivors of Junko's killing school game, and now they were determined to set the world back to normal. Neither of them, or anyone in the foundation knew that the one who caused the world to fall was still alive. No one in any of its branches knew that Junko Enoshima was slowly recovering, planning her next move from a bed. No one knew what was to come. 

No one knew of that the world was going to get even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the deal by now, a thank you, which I mean with all my heart, and asks for comments of any kind. I want to know what you think of my trash.


	4. Fully Healed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko is back on her feet, and has some rules for Mikan. Things are slowly coming together!

Mikan slowly walked into Junko's room, a tray of various foods in her hand. Over the past few days, Junko had slowly been getting healthier and healthier. Her vitals were up, the color was returning to her face, and she was looking better and better as the days went on. Mikan was happy that her beloved was finally healing. She loved seeing Enoshima weak and defenseless, but that also made her feel horrid that her healing procedures weren't working on Junko fast enough. The nurse put on a big and honest smile as she approached Junko's curtain and moved it. "I brought breakfast!" She said, happily and expecting Junko's usual groan of annoyance that it was always the same food. Yet, there was no groan. There was no light snoring, incoherent murmuring or even full out cursing either. There was only silence, and an empty bed. "J-Junko?!" Mikan said, yanking off the flat covers expecting to see a blonde girl with massive cleavage laying under all of the sheets without making a single bulge somehow, only seeing a mattress instead. The lack of Junko caused the nurse to begin wailing while looking under the bed, tears running down her face. She ran around the whole room, moaning out Junko's name in agony and despair, fearing that someone had taken her and that they were coming for her next. As she ran out into the hallway, her leg caught against something and she tripped causing her to fall flat onto her face and skid into the cart that held trays for breakfast. She hit it with a echoing clang, as both she and the cart shook. 

"Oh wow, I forgot how much you could bang into things," a voice from behind her said while laughing, "the fact that you're still alive is either a gift or a curse. Gonna go with curse for the time being." The voice said, placing a heeled boot onto Mikan's right ass cheek. "You gonna say something or is your head like a gong, it needs to stop shaking before it can do anything right?" Mikan turned her head to see Junko, decked out in her classic uniform complete with tie and monokuma hair clips. "J-Jun-," Mikan started but her words turned into a pain and pleasure filled moan as the heel dug into her skin, leaving a mark. "Ah ah ah, no words. Junko is talking and she needs to establish some rules. For now, all you can do is nod your head like an idiot, got it?" Junko asked, looking down at the black haired girl. Mikan nodded, looking exactly like an idiot. "Good," Junko said, pulling out a pair of wire-frame glasses from her pocket and putting them on, "Rule number one, you are not allowed to talk back to me in anyway. I know that you're a submissive little pussy, but still. Rule number two, my life before yours always. Rule number three, you are not to kiss me, rub me or pleasure me in anyways unless I say so, and spoilers I never will. Do you understand?" Mikan rapidly nodded, trying to keep her moans in. Junko grinned. "Alright, you can speak. Yes, I am back on my feet. Yes, I am already forming a plan on what to do next. Yes, I will say that I love you, but only so that your ass is motivated to keep working for me. Any good questions for me?" She asked, watching Mikan scramble to her feet in a hurry. "W-what are we g-gonna do about the Future Foundation...?" Mikan weakly asked. Junko only chuckled, walking to the door to the roof and stepping onto it. 

Junko looked out to the city in front of her, feeling the wind back on her face. She hadn't been out on the roof in a while, and she liked seeing the effects of her actions. She heard Mikan nervously approach the spot next to her, and try to hold her hand like the previous time that this had happened. Junko simply slapped her in the cheek, "Uh-uh. Remember rule three, dumbass." She said, Mikan looking down. Junko looked out to see Hope's Peak Academy in the distance, seeming so far away, yet also so huge. "To answer your question," Junko said, looking at Mikan, "to deal with the foundation, I need to get my shit back. Without tools, I am just a manipulator, fashionista, and analyst. I am pretty fucking great, but these skills are probably useless when people with guns raid whatever place that we're calling base." She pointed her fingers out to the high school. "We get there, we get my stuff, I start spreading despair again, I brainwash or kill foundation. Simple." She finished, Mikan weakly clapping and applauding. "I-if we head out today, we can get there by the end of tomorrow or the beginning of the day after that!" The nurse exclaimed, hoping that she could seem useful to Junko. The ultimate despair turned her head to look at Mikan. "I'm giving you the title of Mukuro 2, you're both better than her, yet also worse. I care about you as much as I did her so take that as you will. Come on, lets get going. You can eat later." She said, heading back inside. Mikan smiled, just happy to be at Junko's side again. She wanted to say so much to her, but most of it would be breaking Junko's rules and she wouldn't dare break a single one of those. She followed Junko happily. 

Meanwhile, Kyoko looked out to what used to be the city she called home for so long. It was all destroyed now, home to the innocent who couldn't defend themselves and the people that would assault them with no second thoughts. The place where she met and lost the people she considered friends and where all of this started loomed and towered over everything almost tauntingly like the one who started it all." She sighed, and closed her eyes, letting memories go through her head. The faces of those she interacted with and celebrated events with. She would've cried, but she was saving her tears. She had work to do after all, and there was no time for mourning. She gave another look to the city, and saw two figures on top of the hospital building. They looked like dots to the silver haired detective, but as she looked...a chill ran down her spine, and her body fell to its' knees. "No....," Kyoko said, hoping to God that the feeling she was having was just her body still getting used to the outside world. She only saw two dots, there was no way in hell that one of them could be Junko! She got up, and looked again, not seeing anything. She headed for the exit, the faces of her friends being replaced by the smiling face of the monster that caused the world to come to an end. A thought that was always in the back of Kyoko's mind was now louder, but the detective was trying her best to ignore it. 

Junko isn't dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank any and all of you that have been waiting for this new chapter. It usually takes me a while to get into the flow of writing these things, but it feels amazing whenever I do so. Please, leave comments and criticism as I want to improve my work for the future. I really hope you are enjoying this series so far.


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko is meeting some of her followers at what remains of Hope's Peak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a new chapter is here! I really should try and set up a schedule for myself.

The steel doors to Hope's Peak were still open, as Junko and Mikan walked in. Junko looked and saw the giant red light, now coated in thick layers of dust. "Ah, memories. I remember spending so much time here. Both as a student and a ruthless, horrible mastermind that forced so many kill for my amusement," The blonde said, chuckling, "Mukuro 2, did you ever spend time in this building?" She asked, Mikan looking at her. "No, I mostly spent time in the main building....though I did get a brief look around when I got you out!" The nurse exclaimed, Junko rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you saved my life and now I can create more despair. Mukuro 1 protected me from those that wanted to kill me and look at her now! She's dead. I impaled her, and then blew her stinky corpse up later. Do you want that to happen to you?" Junko then stuck out her tongue and made devil horns with her fingers. "Of course you do! Who doesn't want to go out in such an awesome way?! Stupid fucking people, that's who!" Mikan jumped back at the sudden change, still not fully ready for all of Junko's personalities. The two walked towards the gymnasium, Junko already sensing others nearby. 

CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUNCH! The sound of heads being smashed under the tires was like music to Sonia Nevermind's ears. She loved hearing the noise that the bodies of weak foreigners made as their bodies were destroyed by powerful Kovoselic weapons and technology. When she was behind the wheel of the armored battle car, she would sometimes just drive in circles just to make sure she hadn't missed anybody. Currently, however, she was in the back with Kazuichi Souda. Souda was watching in almost amazement at the amount of blood that was on the windows from all the bodies. He wasn't really used to seeing death as it happened. He preferred to work in the privacy of a workshop or a garage, listening to reports on the damage his creations had caused. "O-oh wow....there sure are a lot of people in the way, huh M-miss Sonia..," He said nervously. The princess only looked at him, with a look of pity and slight...regret that she agreed to let him stick with her. "These weaklings are in our way. If they don't get out of our way and end up looking like smashed pomegranates, that is their fucking fault." She said, the car pulling into the Hope's Peak campus and reaching the front doors of the 1st year building. The two stepped out, looking into the entrance hall. "Come on, let us find Junko's body so that I can hang it above my throne to show to the people of my glorious country. Maybe I shall scalp her and have her hair as a new crown for me." Sonia said, Kazuichi throwing up a bit in his mouth at hearing that. He was an ultimate despair, sure, but he was still...a wuss. They walked in, going towards the elevators to the basement. 

Izuru knew others were coming. He sensed them when they entered the building. He could hear the elevator slowly descending into the basement where he was standing. He still clutched the button in his hand as he looked at it. He could really care less that people were coming. Two were in the gymnasium and two were in the elevator. He didn't turn as he heard the doors slowly open and two walked out. "G-GAAH! SOMEONE'S HERE!" He heard some one scream. He then hear the source of that voice be slapped, and go quiet. "Oh my...Izuru Kamakura. Is that you? The guy who has every fucking talent?" Another voice said, approaching him. He looked and saw it was one of Junko's followers. "Junko's body is not here, if you're looking for it. She is somewhere else." He said, sounding as bored as ever. "I see....damn, well...we'll find her. You must join us, as you will help spread despair into the weak ones of this country!" Sonia proclaimed, Kazuichi watching and nervous. "Okay." Izuru said, bored. 

"Oh me, oh my! Mukuro 2, there are others here!" Junko exclaimed, excited. Her and Mikan were in the gymnasium, Junko mostly reflecting on all the despair she was able to cause. Mikan was standing in the exact spot where Mukuro was impaled by the Spears of Gungir, hoping that she wouldn't die like her predecessor. "They're in the basement, let's go Mikan!" Junko said, using Mikan's actual name to get the nurse to follow her at a even faster pace. They ran into the elevator, and instead of pushing the down button...., Junko jumped and stomped hard on the floor. The elevator began to drop at a fast pace, Mikan screaming and Junko laughing. Both were thinking that this could kill them. The elevator hit the basement floor with a CLANG and Junko leaped out. "Hello everyone! Guess wh-" She stopped, looking at Izuru, a wide smile growing on her face. "KAMAKURA-KUN!" She exclaimed, flinging herself onto the black haired ultimate. She began to kiss and nuzzle him, Kamakura looking uninterested. "H-holy shit, Junko isn't dead!" Kazuichi exclaimed, Sonia smiling her own twisted smile. "Junko and Izuru in the same room! I must be fucking lucky!" The princess exclaimed. She laughed to herself as Mikan slowly walked out, and vomited onto the floor. No one noticed. "Oh, we're back together~" Junko said, happily. "You, me, Mukuro 2, these other losers....we're all gonna be able to cause the Future Foundation to fall to it's knees!" She wouldn't let go of Izuru, though it did not look like he was trying to pry her off. "This is gonna be awesome! Upupupupu!" Junko began to laugh, as did Sonia. Mikan was wiping vomit from her mouth, but was happy to see her beloved like this. Souda was just worried Sonia would try and leave him for dead and go for Izuru over him. Izuru was just bored. Truly, these were the people that helped bring about the end of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. I love any and all feedback you have for my stuff. I am accepting of any and all criticism.


	6. 1st Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Monokuma theater about fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the chapter say it's part 6, this is more 5.5. I just can't add that to the chapter index.

The spot lights turn on, illuminating the middle of the stage. In the center of the lights is a teddy bear. One half of him is white and soft, with a cute button eye. The other half is black and menacing, with a red, glowing eye that almost looks like it was slashed in, and a sharp toothed smile pointing up, giving off the feeling of sadistic intent. This was Monokuma, and this was his stage. A neon sign on strings dropped down and began to flash the words 'Monokuma Theater' repeatedly. Music began to play as the bear slowly rose to his feet and began to laugh. "Upupupupupupu!" He exclaimed, his voice sounding similar to that of a mascot for a kid's show. 

"Ah, fanfics," He began, walking around imitating both an actor giving a monologue and a late night stand up at a local comedy club, "such a strange hobby. A bunch of geeks, nerds, and losers writing about their favorite shows, movies, games, and cartoons because they want to see fictional characters live out their sick and twisted fantasies. They act like they're writing a damn magnum opus of a novel that's going to be read by everyone and accepted as cannon, when in reality, they'll be lucky if it gets 100 views!" 

The evil teddy bear laughed at his, holding his stomach as if his tummy was full of liquids sloshing around. "Don't even get me started on the lewd fics, the AUs, the OCs, and all that other stuff! If you wanna bring in the views, the likes, and possibly the money, you gotta follow the age old belief the 'Sex Sells'! Appeal to all the perverts out there by tapping into the weirdest fetishes you can find! I should know, my game series has a love for referencing diapers and wetting! If you know it'll bring in the people, you gotta stoop to the lowest common denominator!" Monokuma laughed once again, looking out into the audience. He saw rows and rows of people wearing masks with his face on it. Mickey Mouse could only dream of being this popular. 

In the middle of the crowd were Junko and Mikan, neither wearing masks. Junko was throwing popcorn into her mouth, while Mikan seemed rather nervous about being around so many people. "J-Junko....should we really be in the middle of all this?" The nurse nervously asked. Junko shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, not like it'll really matter if we get hurt here." She said, munching on her snack. Mikan looked a little confused. "This is one of those chapters that are like.... .5 or something cause the writer was too lazy or couldn't find anything to plagiarize for the next chapter, but still wanted to put something out cause their deathly afraid of loosing views or not being seen immediately in a certain category." Junko finished, chuckling to herself. "So....they had to be original for this part?" Mikan asked. "Nah, they decided to steal the theater scenes and Monokuma theater from Danganronpa 1 and 3, and just like the theater scenes in DR 3, they have no point." Junko finished. She was in what originally was Chisa's seat. Mikan, in an effort to look nice, looked at where she thought the camera was and said "T-the next chapter should be coming soon! Thank you for your patience!" The monokumas in the audience laughed harder at this. Junko slapped Mikan on the back exclaiming, "That's good! Give the readers false hope! Mukuro 2, you did something right!" She then kissed the nurse passionately on the lips. Mikan then knew that this couldn't be real, as Junko would never be so nice to her. She decided to use this to her advantage and joined Junko in the lesbian makeout as the curtains slowly came to a close. 

More Soon (Hopefully.....)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was made as something to hold over any one that was awaiting the next chapter of this series. The jabs at the fanfiction community are all in good fun and aren't meant to be taken seriously. I have nothing but respect for those that can use the worlds of fiction that they love and make new stories and adventures in them. Though, you have to admit that they can get weird at points and that fetish stories usually do get more views than normal ones. Just to keep things fair, I threw in some jabs at myself. A bit of thanks to fellow Ao3 user Zetsubou53, as they nudged me enough to get back at it. Go check out their work, as it is much better anything that I have.


	7. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Junko's group think back to various events in their life.

Junko smiled as Kazuichi and Mikan slowly opened the large doors to her execution room, full of all the tools and gadgets she used to punish any of her classmates that were blackened during a trial. She knew that all her shit should have been where she left it, as she was one of the only people who knew how to operate it all. Sure, there was also Chihiro Fujisaki who helped program things like the punishment rocket and the trash compactor...but he was dead. Shame really, Junko wondered if a trap could kill or not. "Careful! I don't need you two chuckle fucks damaging this shit before I can use it again," Junko said as she walked into the room, pushing the two aside. Mikan moaned softly under her breath, due to the fact that Junko shoved her by pressing on her right cheek. 

"Oh my, such a large room," Sonia proclaimed, following Junko in. The princess was rather amazed by the sight of the amount of weapons, machines and devices that filled the area. There was a small rocket that seemed made to launch someone on a one way ride to the stars, a motorcycle that probably would help liquefy the poor fool who rode it, a giant excavator that's claw could smash in even the most thick of concrete and a control panel that seemed to control some kind of garbage disposal unit. "This is all amazing! Such destructive power being contained in such rudimentary devices! My country needs weapons like this!" Sonia said, her eyes sparkling with wonder, only being interrupted by Junko exclaiming, "Son of a bitch!" 

The other four turned their heads to see what was causing Junko's ire. "Some asshole took the firetruck!" Junko said as she stomped, frustrated. She hated having the things that she loved taken from her. Mikan slowly approached her and tried to comfort her beloved, but only felt the back of Junko's fist as it swung up like a lever at a slot machine, causing the nurse to stumble back while holding her nose. "Ah, Ah, Ah. Remember, rule 3," Junko said, slipping back into her teacher voice for a few seconds before turning to look at Sonia. "Hey, master race, you take my firetruck back to Kovoselic or something?" She asked, Sonia laughing at this. Kazuichi's eyes widened at her laugh, rarely hearing it in all the time he was with her. "What's so fucking funny?" Junko asked, hating the idea of being kept out of a joke. 

"You referred to my great country of Novoselic, as the inferior Kovoselic!" Sonia exclaimed, laughing and rolling on the floor. Everyone looked down at her with a look of confusion and also 'What the hell is she on?', except for Izuru as he was bored by just about everything. "If you were anyone else but Junko Enoshima, I would've shot you on the spot and fed you to the wolves! We shoot first as to keep the wolves from hearing the tongues of such ignorant traitors!" Sonia was just having a gas...and soon Junko was too. She liked the idea of people being fed to wolves. It should be form of population control! 

After a while, night had fallen and the group was eating in the first floor cafeteria. The system that had kept food fresh during the killing game was still in service and Junko was eating as much as possible, happy to take anything over the constant oatmeal packets she had while under Mikan's care. "Ohhh~ So fucking goood~" She moaned while in a almost orgasmic state. For the group wusses, nurse and pepsiman, it made eating a bit uncomfortable. For Sonia, it wasn't that distracting. Novoselic meals usually had someone moaning in pleasure as it was normal for one member of royalty or political status to be pleasured by a commoner that was on the public execution block. It was their last meal....so to speak. Izuru just ate a salad, not really hungry. When you're a man with every single talent known to man, including cooking, most food is not gonna send you into orgasm levels of pleasure or even make you moan at how good it was. As he ate, Junko looked over at him finally slowing down with shoveling patties of chicken and meat into her mouth. "Sho...Izuru, what made you-" She began, swallowing what was in her mouth, "Want to have your mind experimented on and all that?" She couldn't recall if she had ever asked about it and if she had, she wanted to hear him talk in full sentences so that she could hear his perfect voice again. 

Izuru looked down at his food. His red eyes gazed deep into a the skin of a small cherry tomato. He remembered what made him choose to undertake the operation that got him to this point. How could he not? After all, if he had never undergone it, he may have never lost her. The world may have still been in a good condition had he not wanted to have a talent. He could be playing video games right now...but no...he let those words get to him. He still remembered them well. "Do you really think you have a chance in the word just because you attend Hope's Peak?" That voice...it was smug, but came from a voice that seemed to never show smugness. "I used to be as hopeless as you....but that was before I was accepted in for the talent I never knew I had...unlike you, I won't have to go through life knowing I excel at nothing. At least I'm not disposable." Izuru remembered the smile on the face of the one that told him that. A smile that was both honest...but also cold and heartless. He remembered the eyes...seeing them stare back at him with almost an emotionless glare, due to an obsession so strong that it made everything else worthless to him. But most of all, Izuru remembered the hair. It was as white as snow. 

"I don't remember." Izuru said, causing Junko to sigh. "Aw...guess all that surgery leaves some marks on your brain, huh?" She said, slightly disappointed. She continued to wolf down her food. Sonia decided that this was a perfect time to tell the four about great Novoselic traditions and cultural beliefs. Examples included how it was part of a great holiday tradition to go out to orphanages, bring out all the children and line then up, and then laugh at them for being so stupid that no one would want to adopt them. While Souda kept trying to tell her how amazing a tradition that was only to be ignored, Mikan found that she was getting lost in her own thoughts...thoughts about why she was so quick to join despair and what the first thing she did was. 

She remembered slowly heading up the stairs to the apartment that she and her mother had lived in for most of her life, if not all of it. She knocked on door, trembling and shaking, clutching a rather thick scalpel in her right hand. Her mother opened the door, a cigarette resting between her fingers. She looked rather agitated to see her daughter again, probably hoping that the she had either been trampled in the student riots, or would stay locked in her room for another good few years. "You gonna come in, or are you gonna stand there waiting to be told what to do?" The older woman asked, Mikan shambling in without a word. Her mother noticed the scalpel in her daughter's hand and chuckled a little. "So....you're finally gonna do it, huh?" She asked, taking a drag of her cig. "If you truly wanted to kill me, you would've done it a few years prior, when you still had a change of a good childhood." Mikan was silent still, only taking in her mother's words. The smoking woman took a seat in a chair, opposite the television. "Before you begin, let me tell you a secret." 

"Before I had you, I had a decent life. I brought in men that had at least some above average pay checks." She began, looking at something that couldn't be seen by her currently mute daughter. "Maiko Tsumiki, the best prostitute that you could get for cheap. They all paid, some left tips. It wasn't the best, but it wasn't the worst. Then your father came into my life," She said, taking another puff. "Bastard poked a hole in the condom, and paid in counterfeit bills. I was left in a bit of a tough spot, with you in my belly. I could either try and leech off a friend, or go for the disgusting bastards that were into pregnant sex. There was no way in hell that I was using a coat hanger." That caused Mikan to shudder, making Maiko smile even more. "I tangled with some disgusting slobs to have the mistake that was you, Mikan. Raising you, I had a plan that seemed to have worked quite well. I tried hard to make sure that you never knew how to smile naturally. I wanted you to only instinctively know how to frown. 5 whole years, you never smiled. You only cried and hid. Sure, you can smile now, but you have to force it. You never truly feel happiness. You never will. Even when you're married and have kids, you will never be able to just smile. You'll have to force it, just to keep your lips from going into a frown and your eyes from watering." Maiko said, looking at her daughter. Mikan was shaking even more now, her grip on the scalpel as tight as it could be. Maiko stood up, and looked her dead in the eyes, seeing tears forming as her daughter waited to hear something, anything to tell her that she had some care for the girl she raised for over a decade. She said four simple words before she died. 

"I don't love you."

Mikan had awoken from her flashback seeing that it had grown late, and Junko and the other had left her alone as it had grown dark. The nurse quickly got up and ran out, seeing that there was steam coming out of the bath/sauna. She ran in and undressed, hearing only one person in the thick fog and probably hot water. She heard singing. "Death, death, devil, devil, devil, devil, evil, evil, evil, evil song~ Hell, you know that's how I get along~ The world is full of despair, so how can it be wrong? Singin' death, death, death, death, devil, devil, evil, evil songs~" Junko had quite the voice for singing. She was no Sayaka, but she could make singing about morbid things feel like one was in a cult musical. Mikan wanted to say something, but Junko interrupted her. "Yes, you can join me. Mukuro 1 used to be the one who washed me thoroughly, but since she's dead, I'll have to go with you. Get in." The nurse happily did so, not even caring that she was still in her clothes. 

As Mikan happily scrubbed, Junko did something rarely ever did. She thought about her sister. Junko loved to insult and berate the ever living hell out of the ultimate soldier, but she couldn't deny that she followed her little sisters directions to a T. She knew how to help raise the claustrophobic fear that her classmates were suffering during her short time, participating in the Killing School Game, but also did an amazing job blending in and getting to know their fears as well...perhaps a bit too well. Junko killed her sister for two reasons. To get a bunch of despair from doing it, but also to keep the soldier from going rouge and actually liking her classmates to the point that she wanted to help end the game. She was showing signs of affection for people like Naegi, thanks to how simply nice and hope filled he was. Junko couldn't stand loosing her sister, one of the few people she loved, to hope. 

Junko remembered the night that she visted Mukuro in her dorm, two nights before she died. She headed down to the first floor, knowing that everyone had made a promise to not leave their rooms after 10 PM. The rooms being soundproof also helped her walk around at night without being noticed. She entered her sister's room and looked at her. She was still in some make up, her Fenrir tattoo showing as she held a combat knife in her hands. "You're gonna use that? Jeez, you're not creative. Mukuro charged at Junko, trying to stab the knife into her sister's shoulder. Junko dodged, able to stab her heel into the other girl's leg, causing her to moan in pain and drop to her knees. Junko got over her and raised her hands to choke the soldier. In a split second, she felt her palm cut open thanks to a slice from the knife, blood oozing out as Junko moaned in pleasure. "Oh~ You sliced my palm open and it's bleeding so much~ Come on, choke me! Stab me~! Slice my throat open and end this game early~!" The blonde said, shouting it. She was caught off guard for once, when Mukuro sat up and swung the knife forward, stopping when it was only inches from her throat. "Huh...you almost did it. Heh, guess you're growing less and less hesitant. Don't tell me you're thinking of betraying me, big sis!" Junko said, switching to a more over the top cute and adorable voice, making her face like that of a kitten. Mukuro was silent, getting up and undressing. "You're not Sayaka, and I'm neither Naegi or Kirigiri. You can't play with my emotions to make me forget about something....but you can try~" Junko said, smiling. 

As Junko got out from the still warm water, she grabbed a towel and looked down at Mikan. The nurse was smiling at her, not a hope filled smile, but a smile full of despair instead. "Mukuro 2, Mikan, I don't care what your name is right now. We're sharing a bed tonight. Overreact and I drown you in this water, got it?" She asked, Mikan nodding and quickly standing up. She ran up to Junko, and was kissed on the lips. Junko quickly pulled back and pushed the nurse back into the water, surprised that she had done that. She quietly scolded herself for letting 'her' out for even just a few quick seconds. She then walked to her bedroom, which was the room she had slept in while she ran the game, Mikan eagerly following her. 

Night had fallen over Japan, and while some slept in fear, others were still up. Some were walking the streets, looking for new victims. Others were up, protecting those they loved and cared for. Mahiru stroked Hiyoko's hair as the dancer rested her head on the red head's lap, the two barely illuminated by the orange glow of a fire. Peko was up, ready for anything if the car that she and Fuyuhiko were in was attacked. Others were up, thinking about the future. Kyoko was sitting up in bed, flipping through a photo album, full of memories of her time at Hope's peak. Naegi was asleep, next to her in bed as the detective wondered if he had been in any other relationships before they had been forced into the killing game..or if he was aware of the one she had been in. Monacca was out on the deck of the boat that she and the other warriors of Hope had taken, the ship slowly heading for Tokyo. "Big Sis Junko....we shall meet again." She said, smiling, not noticing that the servant was thinking the same thing. Elsewhere in Tokyo, a firetruck still covered in the remains of a gothic lolita was speeding through the streets, the driver behind the wheel sticking her tongue out as she thrashed her head violently and smiled. She was looking for someone and she wouldn't be satisfied till she found them. As she continued to speed, she moaned out the name of her target. "MIKAAAANNNNNNN~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently, I am in a resort hotel. I'm basically stuck in my room as my friends are at important buisness things and have the car. Basically, from the moment I got up, 6 AM, to the time I finished 12 PM, I have been writing and writing and I loved every second of it. I got a large burst of creativity as on the long drive up to the hotel, I played Danganronpa 1 over again. I hadn't played it in a while, and man oh man, I forgot how good the writing was. I love DR2 more, but I would be a fool to say that the original was such a well written story. This part is full of flash backs, and also hints at things that happened in this version of the DR universe. It may also lead to a new series that focuses on a Pre/No despair filled world, if people request it. Anyways, thank you so much for reading this series, and I hope you enjoy. Special thanks to Mukuro 3 for giving every chapter tons of criticism. I tried to keep as much of it as possible in mind as I worked on this piece.


	8. The Sermon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightmares of the subconscious are a powerful thing. WARNING: This chapter has more graphic/disturbing imagery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried something new in this chapter, hope it works well.

She dreams of the green grass, and rolling hills. The days of youth, happiness, and ignorant innocence that was so powerful it caused visions of the world to be seen as a good place. The days of long ago that will most likely never come back. The days of hope. Those days seem so long ago now, don't they? She thinks they do. She dreams about them almost every night, no matter how much she hates it. The dream always goes the same, each and every time. It has become predictable in its repetition, yet still sends out powerful shocks to her mind and body. Dreams of fear are powerful things, aren't they? 

The green fields, blue sky, and lush trees slowly die and fade away as she is forced into a new environment. There is so feeling of safety here, only the uneasy nervousness of harm and pain. She has no protector here, they're far gone. Away in some other land that could just be made up, it wouldn't be hard to believe it. She remembers the sights of this new land well. There is hate, anger, sadness, pain, pity and more in the air as she walks to the new place she calls home. She remembers seeing the various bodies in the streets, laying in pools of various fluids, some were breathing others were not. She remembers hearing the screams of someone begging for help as they are overpowered in an alley. They sound as if they would accept a bullet to her forced mating partner's head or one to her own. The girl, she cannot do either as she was no weapons on her. She can only ignore them as she continues to her residence. 

She enters and heads to the one place she is allowed sanctity and privacy, her own room. She ignores the sounds of paid intercourse and walks past the heavy stink of lust as she shuts the door. Her room is somewhat big, obviously meant for two, but only keeping one currently. She walks to her bed, and sits on it. She doesn't say anything, she just uses the free seconds she has to take in deep breaths, and try her hardest to not cry. She walks up to the mirror that hangs on the back of her door and looks at it. Her body is unkempt and bruised, bumps from bug bites cover her arms and red splotches are on her shoulder and lead down past the neck of her shirt. It looks like a blood trail at a crime scene, only on the inside of her body. She sighs as she goes to the window near her bed and opens it. She hears the sounds of the street for a second, but soon it is drowned out by the voice of someone shouting over it all. 

"My friends," He says, voice powerful but full of pain. "We are in times of new. The times in which we wish to give in. The rape of our innocents and empowering of the corrupted play out day to day, as we eat it up as a mass public. There is no time of peace and love. When the morning comes, we ask 'How will we know? Are we still humans? How will we dream? How will we love?' And we have no answer,' He declares, the girl listening as she feels as if the voice is right in her room, next to her. "In these times, our love and lust become one. We love each other, we love the bodies of others, we love cash, we love hate, we love to feed on the rotting corpses of the fools that still believe that there is a chance of hope in this world. We must come to see that there is no hope, and we must spill our blood for whatever deity watches over us and makes us suffer for our sins. We must understand that pain and despair are the new way of life!" He concludes, the girl being empowered by his words. She walks back to the mirror and looks at herself again. The reflection smiles back her, its grin moving upward in a sharp toothed smile. A Cheshire Cat resides inside her soul. The reflections reaches out and grabs her, pulling her in to the new reality now that her eyes have been opened and the dream goes on. 

She wakes up in a chair, strapped down and restrained. She is not alone. Figures surround her, all their features distorted and some barely able to be considered living as parts of their bodies seems to have been blasted away. They look like her, but a version of her that has lost everything that made her human. Their blonde hair is ratty and filled with trash, tangled up and knotted. "You are finally awake, dearest." One of the figures say, upon her head sits a rusted crown, its jewels that cover it no longer exuding beauty, but rather loss of worth. "We thought we wouldn't be able to punish you for your mistake." She continues,another figure getting in close, breathing hot air onto their captive. "You think you're fucking clever, huh? Trying to make us seem weak and have actual emotion?! WE SHOULD KILL YOU" She shouted, anger and adrenaline in her voice. The one in the chair only looked down, silent as they looked at their knees. She could see some of her red hair swing down in front of her face. It was a sickeningly strong shade of crimson. "You look sad, like all the pain of emotions are being forced into you..." Another figure said, her voice sounding depressed in its own right. "That must suck, not being able to control it, only being able to suffer the overwhelming feelings, coursing through you." They said as they dragged the chair to a giant pool of pinkish water. "Enjoy your baptism." Was the last thing the girl heard before she was pushed into the water, the liquid filling up her lungs as she gasped for air. 

Her eyes opened and she was in front of a school, people passing by her and entering the large building. She wasn't alone this time, her protector was next to her. She was silent, a knife in her hands, ready to strike at the throats of anyone who attacked her sister. The girl smiled as she played with her hair, tangling it around her finger, the strawberry blonde strands smelling nice. To her, this wasn't a school full of classmates, this was her church full of followers who needed to hear the words of despair. She walked towards the entrance, bumping into the nurse that would bathe in the blood of her beloved. The daughter of a whore who would go onto be one of humanity's ends. The girl continued into her church, ready to begin her new sermon. 

She opened her eyes again and she saw that she was lying on a cold slab of concrete. Some of those she attended class with, while others were her most devoted of followers. They stood over her body, silent. Some looked her in the eyes, others just looked at her body. They were silent, but after a while...they began to feast on her body. They fed on her flesh as if it were a delicacy at a fancy party. They consumed her body and blood, giving praise to their Goddess. They sang praise to their beliefs. The girl wanted to scream, but no sound came out. She could hear below her, singing. The whore's daughter was bathing below her, washing in the red waters of baptism, singing 'Hallelujah Despair......'. 

She woke up, sweating and panting in her bed. It was one of the few times that she was allowed out of her mental cage, as she shook heavily. She hated having that nightmare again and again, night after night. She was dark red and was gasping for air, as it felt like her lungs just couldn't get enough of air. She looked next to her and saw the nurse, sleeping and holding onto her. She was smiling as she slept, dreaming of a world of hope that while she knew would never come true, she wanted to act like it could. She stroked the nurse's hair before laying back and closing her eyes, Ryoko reverting back to Junko as a smile of despair spreading across her face, the Cheshire Cat returning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This writing of this was fueled by Marble Hornets, Hallelujah Money by Gorillaz, Who Could Win A Rabbit by Animal Collective, and Slow Slippy by Underworld. I tried to replicate a fever dream nightmare, and I hope it worked well.


	9. Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warriors of hope, Mahiru, and Hiyoko run into dangerous territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The last paragraph of this chapter has graphic depictions of sex and other activities. If you are turned off by that sort of thing, please do not read the last paragraph.

The boat slowly docked against the shore, coming to stop as it hit the sand of the beach. It looked big, the kind that people would load up with beer and food so that they could go out and party at sea for a few days before eventually getting lost and the driver and their friends going insane. Despite the world entering into a hellish state of pain and suffering, whoever had originally owned the thing had been able to keep it in surprisingly good shape. Maybe it belonged to the guy that was always a designated asshole in apocalypse movies, the one that only cared about their own things or taking control of the remaining humans. Sadly, who it used to belong to was now lost to time's large collection of useless facts as along the side of the boat was painted the words 'Demon Slayer' in large red paint. This boat was now under the control of the Warriors of Hope. 

A small ramp was placed down by two children wearing Monokuma masks as the warriors descended onto the sand. First was Masaru Daimon, the hero. He always liked to lead the group when it came to things like exploring, he was the hero after all and heroes had to be brave! Next was Jataro Kemuri, the priest. He had around his waist a collection of sculpting tools, such as hammers and chisels. If people questioned why he was called the priest he could always chisel a bust of Jesus up....after insulting himself for having such a misleading title. It was miracle that he could follow the hero at all, due to the massive handmade cloth sack that covered most of his face. After that was Kotoko Utsugi, the fighter. Her title was as misleading as the priests. Sure, she fought occasionally, but never with her hands. She was little girl with bubblegum pink hair and a plastic devil horns costume piece, her punching someone would probably only end up hurting herself. She preferred to use weapons to get the upper hand. She currently had on her toy gun that had a giant pair of chomping teeth on them. Those chompers could rip off chunks of skin if one didn't see them coming. She skipped a little as she looked around her new surroundings. Next was Nagisa Shingetsu, the sage. He was most probably the most intelligent of the warriors, but that didn't mean he was the leader. He was the kind of smart that always got ignored and pushed aside due to how strict he could be. He stood by the end of the ramp, waiting for their final member as she wheeled down the ramp. He name was Monaca, and she was the mage. Everyone loved her as she was the closest to the group's big sister: Junko Enoshima. That was everything one needed to know about Monaca. Everything. 

"We need to be careful," Nagisa began as he looked around, walking towards the sidewalk and road the led into the city. "This territory isn't under our control. We can't wander freely, as the demons here aren't scared of us." He said. He looked up the skyline and tried to place where Hope's Peak could be, trying to get a guess as to how long travel would be to get there. "We should find higher ground first, and find where Junko could be." He said, but it seemed that no one seemed to care. The boat ride from Towa city to Tokyo was a long and boring one, and most of the team was excited to run around and feel the air on their skin. A few of the monokuma kids begind Nagisa and Monaca, think of them as the Patsies of the group, listened as the held onto equipment. Nagisa sighed. 

"Don't worry, Nagisa. We'll get to a high vantage point, they're just excited to feel land again." Monaca said, patting him on the back and wheeling after the rest of the group. She had to admit, it did feel nice to have the wind blowing through her hair as her electric wheel chair rolled around on the sandy ground. She enjoyed it, but only for a second, as she had more important concerns to focus on. She pulled out a small PE whistle and blew into it, the other 3 warriors snapping to attention. Masaru twitched when he heard the sound, but tried not to show it. "Alright everyone, we have to find Big Sis Junko as fast as possible before any demons get to her. If it turns out we missed her because one of you was screwing around...." She dragged on 'around' as the 3 in front of her nodded. She smiled, her green eyes expressing happiness as she wheeled up onto the road. "Masaru, do you have anything to say?" She asked, not turning around. 

"H-huh?" The red head was shaking a little, mostly due to the whistle and the the mage's threat. "R-Right! We need to get to tall place to find where Big Sis is being kept!" He said, sounding more confident. Nagisa was going to say that was his idea, but he knew that it would probably be pointless. The red haired hero pointed to a large parking structure that was still in tact. "There! That's super big! We could see where she is from up there!" He said, Kotoko beginning to go on about tall buildings she saw while in Towa city. Jataro was busy focusing on bugs crawling around and smashing them with his hammer. He saw the bugs as himself. The hero turned back to the ship and shouted out, "Servant! Get out here or else we'll feed you to the monokumas!" 

A pale figure emerged from inside the boat. He was wearing dirty clothes and had a collar around his neck. His hair was as white as a blinking albino ghost in a blizzard. His name, as far as anyone cared, was servant. He even called himself that when asked his name. "Apologies, I was just making sure our special guest didn't escape." He said, bringing out a figure with a bag over their head. The warriors had taken a hostage that they would trade in case Junko was being held by someone else. Their name was Komaru, and for now, that was all that mattered. He smiled as he pulled the hostage along thanks to the rope tied around their arms. "If you wish to punish me for taking so long, I understand completely." He said to the blue haired sage. Nagisa simply replied with a 'Later' as the group continued on ahead. 

Meanwhile, Hiyoko and Mahiru walked along the corpse strewn streets together. The two lovers had been camping out in various spots the past few nights. They wanted to sleep in a building but that had the risk of meeting people more powerful than them, members of Future Foundation, or worst of all....Fuyuhiko and his clan. The two were on the run from the yakuza, due to past events that Mahiru had taken part in. She was wanted dead and she feared being executed. She didn't want to die. The red head photographer took a few photographs of the area, but it was clear that she ha other things on her mind. Hiyoko was about to ask what was wrong but before she could Mahiru said, "I thought I heard gun shots last night.....there was a gang war near where we slept." Her voice was shaky and clearly frightened out of its wits. "T...They're gonna find us soon...we can't keep running. We...We're gonna die..aren't we?" She looked at Hiyoko, tears running down her face. Those that were personally brainwashed by Junko did have a love of despair...but they still had other emotions besides despair. They felt fear, anger, sadness, love, regret and so on. Mahiru was one that still had humanity left in her. She wasn't a killer or one that hurt others. She was one that just took photos of despair to show others. 

The photographer began to cry as the taller of the two hugged her, rubbing her back. "Shh...I'm not letting that baby faced prick hurt you." Hiyoko said, trying to sound comforting. She could be an absolutely cruel asshole at points, especially to Mikan, but when she was with one of the few people she cared about it was different. She continued to rub, trying to comfort the other girl as they entered into a rather large area next to a large parking structure. She was about to speak again when all of a sudden, the ground in front of them kicked up dust as the sound of a shot rang out. The two jumped back as for a few seconds, there was silence, followed by the sound of a bolt being pulled back. The two ran around, scared out of their mind as another shot rang out as more dust in front of them was kicked up. The two girls ran and tried to hide in a nearby store, ducking under the register as they realized their situation. They were in a sniper's territory. 

Hope's Peak accepted many students in that were perfect in a certain subject and excelled at that subject even more so. There was a problem that would pop up sometimes regarding things like titles. Some students had very specific titles such as 'Biker gang leader', 'pre-school teacher', and 'stage preformer'. However, there were ones that were more....vague ones such as 'fighter', 'artist', and 'soldier'. Enter Saito Kimura, former 'Ultimate Sniper'. He is considered former as his title was taken by a student with a mastery of various weapons including the sniper rifle. That student's name was Mukuro Ikusaba the 'Ultimate Soldier'. He held a grudge against the soldier and to an extent her sister and most people at Hope's Peak. He saw that he had been robbed of his potential of revenge against the soldier, so instead he decided to take it out on those that tried to kept the memory of the despair sisters alive. He didn't work for Future Foundation....but if any branches tipped him off on where one of their targets was there was a good chance that said target would be found with their brains blown out thanks to a long ranged shot. 

He sat in his spot. The structure made perfect for picking off random schmucks with a silencer. If he wanted to send a message or warning to those nearby, he would fire with out a silencer, the sound of his tool telling those that listened that a sniper was in the area and how close they were..and to not cross his path. He smiled as he aimed down his scope, waiting for even the slightest movement. "Come out...little roaches." He softly said, chuckling. In his ears he could hear his music play. 'I'm a Zodiac Killer, I'm a three dollar biller....I'm a rooftop sniper shooting grown men in diapers...' He saw hand movement and was ready to shoot at it, but then he saw new targets enter the area. A bunch of kids. He turned his attention to them, smiling even more. He had his own sick despair inducing hobbies, and they weren't caused by any videos. 

Kotoko stumbled back when the bullet hit the ground near her feet. "Gah! Someone's shooting at us!" The pink haired girl exclaimed, the other member's eyes going wide as they looked around. Komaru struggled more in her restraints as she heard this. The servant and Monaca seemed oddly calm though. "No no no! I'm too young to die! I haven't even met big sis Junko again, or confessed my feelings to Nagisa!" The pink haired girl said trying not to cry as she ran around. The blue haired boy was caught off guard by that, but there were more pressing matter at hand. They scattered, but all ran to store the two ultimates were in. The monokuma kids were running around in a panic, bumping into each other panicking. They weren't picked off cause...they were a bit too easy for Saito's taste. 

Mahiru made a noise of surprise as she saw several kids join her and Hiyoko under the register. They seemed to not really notice her as they were more focused on the sniper. "Oh, hello Koizumi, Saionji." A voice said as the two girls looked up and saw the servant. He seemed to be holding onto the rope that was restraining someone. He was smiling as they recognized who it was. One of them was about to say something when he interrupted them. "We can talk more when we get to Hope's Peak. For now, I think these children need my help." He said, his voice still as unsettling and creepy as they remembered. He bent down and listened to what the warriors of hope were saying. 

"Masaru, you should be the one to rush the sniper. You have the speed after all." Monaca said, the red headed boy looking shocked at the thought. "The faster we get rid of the problem, the sooner we get to big sis Junko! You don't want someone else to get to her.....right?" Dragging on the right. Masaru shook as the thought of failing to get to his 'big sis' in time due to him went through his mind. He didn't want to be the one responsible for something so terrible, he was the hero! Heroes never did bad things! He slowly rose to his feet, still trembling. He slowly walked out to the entrance, the servant following him. Sweat covered his forehead as he inhaled, paused and exhaled, running as fast as his legs could carry him. The servant followed suit, smiling still as he did so. 

Saito smiled as he aimed for where the bandaged boy would be, but as he pulled the trigger, he found that the bullet didn't fire. He tried again, still nothing. "Stupid thing...!" He said, cursing under his breath. He yanked out the bullet and put a new one in, and tried to fire at the kid again. The gun jammed again! "The hell is wrong with you?!" The sniper said, hitting the riffle. By the time he looked down again, the kid was gone, only the boy with white hair was there, looking up at where the sniper was. He yanked out the bullet and put a new one in, aiming towards the stairwell. He could hear foot steps coming up them as he got to his feet. He didn't need a scope for this. He saw kid run up the stairs and through the door, and as red haired kid got closer, he fired. 

Masaru wanted to cry in pain as he tried to strafe to the side. He felt the bullet graze the side of his left arm. It was extremely painful as blood trickled out from it. He rammed his head into the sniper's stomach as hard as he possibly could, causing the gun man to stumble back....and fall from the parking structure. He hit the ground hard and it wasn't a pretty sight. The hero smiled, though it was a painful one as he waited for the other's join him so they could get to the top. He removed the band-aid that was under his eye and placed it on the bleeding spot, laying back against the small concrete wall and breathing heavily. 

Meanwhile, in Hope's Peak, Sonia and Kazuichi were in the still well maintained garden area. They looked at all the nice flowers and plants that hadn't been blown to bits during the killing school game. "They gotta have better plants than this in Novoselic, right Miss Sonia?" He asked, trying to see if ass-kissing the princess would help move him up a base in what he thought was their relationship. Sonia, for once, looked down and sighed. It wasn't a sigh that said 'Why did I agree to stay with him?', but rather a sigh of sadness. She looked at the pink haired mechanic. 

"Sadly, my country does not have much in terms of beautiful plant life or wilderness anymore. Many of those lower than us that follow Junko destroyed it all in the attempts of spreading their views of despair." The princess said, continuing to look down at the ground. "Souda, let me tell you something. I love despair, it is a wonderful thing. The screams of pain that come from those I hurt is like a symphony to my ears...however, I still want my country to survive." The royalty said, looking a beautiful golden flower. "I am the main ruler of my country, and I care for its well-being. I want my people, those that look up to me for protection, to have hope. Hope that Novoselic will survive. Hope that it will not be forgotten once again by the rest of the world. Hope that it won't be annihilated by the power of nuclear missiles and bombs." She looked up and Kazuichi, her eyes full of despair..but also the hope she used to have before all this. "I follow Junko, and spread despair for her sake. But...I also spread despair to other countries so that they cannot have the energy to spread it to mine." The mechanic was silent as the princess sighed, looking down at the flowers again. It was one of the few patches that remained while all those next to it were destroyed. 

Meanwhile, Mikan felt tears rolling down her chin as Ryoko tried to comfort her. "Shh...Shh...It'll all be alright," The red head said through the blonde's body. She only had control for a few minutes and she was trying to use them as best she could. Mikan only moaned as the two girl's lower halves rubbed against each other. Their pinkish skin touching as they did so. Ryoko kissed Mikan as their blood met, covering the two's bodies thanks to various cuts along their bodies. "Our blood is in the other's body while we make love...........we are now bound together as eternal lovers of this world and no one can separate us, not myself, not the Foundation, not even God himself! We are lovers, Mikan!" She said, her vagina continuing to rub against Mikan's. She cupped the nurses breasts and gently squeezed and groped them, the lower halves becoming covered with pink hand prints. Mikan moaned as she sweat, her body feeling extreme pain from the box cutter that was used, but also pleasure as her one of her dreams was coming true. Junko was loving her. She moaned one last time as Ryoko stopped. Her other personalities would take over again soon..and she didn't know what they would do to Mikan...but right now it didn't matter. She had shown the one she loved how much she cared, and now their blood was one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. I don't know why I wrote that last paragraph, but I guess I needed to get it out....think of it as my contribution to Pride month. Yeah, I'm a strange little lesbian aren't I? Anyways, if you didn't like the last paragraph, I will try to make it up to you next chapter, with a non...gross, not as lesbian, but still a little lesbian, focus on Naegi's branch of Future Foundation. Thanks for reading this!


	10. Foundation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick check in on the 16th Division, and more importantly, Kyoko Kirigiri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is to serve as a bit of a breather for those that weren't into the unsettling nature of the Sermon chapter, and were turned off by the last paragraph of the last chapter. This is a bit of a shorter chapter and is more calm and collected than the last chapter.

Kyoko washed her face in the bathroom. It was going to be another long day of work. She knew that most of it was going to be put on her, as most of the members of Future Foundation didn't really have the greatest respect for the other members of her branch. Sure, they had all survived the killing game, but...to some of the main members, they saw it as just luck. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. The suit she had on made her look more sophisticated than usual. Suits had a tendency to do that. She finished washing up and left the bathroom. She walked through the bedroom that she and Naegi shared. It was akin to a hotel room that people would get when on a business trip, with a few tables, a small fridge, a single bed, and a TV. She didn't use the TV as she doubted anything would even be on. She exited out into a long hallway that lead past other doors and to a pair of elevators. She took them down to a lower level and walked into a large area full of workers in suits and sunglasses, typing away at computers and talking to others on phones. This building used to be luxury hotel, but was now serving the purpose as the base of Future Foundation's 14th Division. 

Kyoko walked past all the computers and workers and headed to break room. She needed a cup of coffee and cream to help start her day off right. She was the head of the division and when you're in charge of something, you need a cup of the good stuff if you plan on getting shit done. The break room was just a re-purposed meeting room with a few mini-fridges, microwaves and coffee makers. For the sake of convenience, just assume that all other rooms are just the typical rooms you'd see in a hotel, just used in a different way. Upon entering the room, she was greeting by two of her work partners and former classmates at Hope's Peak. Their names were Yasuhiro Hagakure, former Ultimate Clairvoyant, and Aoi Asahina, former Ultimate Swimmer. Yasuhiro seemed rather excited to show something off as he ran up to his silver haired boss. "Kirigiri, check it out!" He exclaimed, holding something up to her face. "I found myself another crystal ball! This must be a blessing from the great beyond! My prediction rate has grown by 5 percent!" He exclaimed, laughing as he ran out, holding the ball, ready to show it to other members. 

Kyoko approached one of the coffee makers and poured herself a mug. She looked over at Aoi, expecting her to explain how he got another one. The brown skinned girl walked up to her and whispered, "While mapping and searching, we found a truck full of novelty items. I found a box full of the things and told him that I found it out of sheer luck." Kyoko nodded and smiled while being told this. It was nice to see that her friends were still remaining optimistic and hopeful even in these dark times. She added cream to her coffee and began to drink. It didn't taste the best, but in these times, it was a miracle to find things like cream packets and coffee beans. Sure, other divisions had farms and gardens so that things like fruit, plants and certain animals would survive, but shipping fresh fruit and vegetables were difficult and usually happened more around the holidays. 

After finishing her mug, Kyoko looked at Aoi. "Well, let's get to work. The future isn't going to fix itself." She said, leaving with the swimmer and entering into another room full of computers. They took their seats and began to work on them. Sure, there were scouting missions, but there was still things like paper work and contacting groups overseas. Not every day was full of high end excitement and thrilling adventures. She typed and typed away at the computer, looking at various emails and files. She went for a few hours, stopping only to occasionally tell others to deliver things to others, and take a 5 minute break. Naegi would occasionally drop by to kiss her, chatting about what other divisions had planned, and about how he hoped the Towa city rescue mission was going well. Naegi was a guy that had a good heart and always seemed to know what to do....even if he didn't know why he would make a decision himself. They loved each other, and had been at each other's side throughout the entire killing game. They had both suffered loss, and when they remembered their times at the school before the incident made things even worse in terms of emotions. Relationships and friends, lost and forgotten. 

After a while, Kyoko decided that she would take her lunch break to enjoy a shower. She liked having moments where the only sound she heard was the sound of water hitting the floor. She got up from her desk and walked back to the elevator, passing a few workers eating at their desks. For some reason, the ride up and walk to her room felt...more uneasy than usual. She couldn't say why. She approached her door and paused for a brief moment. Why was she feeling so off..? Was it due to the worries in the back of her mind? No, couldn't be that as she had no fuel to justify her fear. After a few minutes of silence, she took a deep breath and opened the door. There was someone at the table near the window, looking out to the destroyed city. She was in the middle of a game of solitaire as she turned her head. "Hm....hard to get a castle out in the middle of this landscape." She said, Kyoko walking past her. The silver haired girl ignored the other girl as she entered the bathroom. "Kirigiri, how was work?" The girl asked, playing with her long, drill-like hair. 

Kyoko undressed, and turned on the water, stepping into it's warm embrace. It felt good on her, but she was mostly trying to deny that her mind was making her see things. She was smart woman and kept healthy, so she didn't really want to admit that either a very, very close friend was now haunting her as a ghost, or that her mental state was deteriorating. "It's neither." The voice said, standing outside the shower. "Your mind is feeling a nostalgic sadness for the past, and since you miss me the most, it has brought me back as an imaginary friend of sorts. I'm just pleased that you haven't set me on fire, or smushed me into a fine, pink paste." It went on. Kyoko showered, trying to ignore what she was hearing and just relax for a few short minutes. Sadly, it didn't seem to work as the voice asked her how things were going, and how the others were. After a while, she could not take much more and yanked open the shower curtain. 

"You are not Celeste. I am not going to treat you like you are her! She is dead, and I've moved on. I love Naegi. Her and I forgot that we even were dating! Simple as that!" Kyoko shouted at Celeste, the gambler only smiling in response to all that. Kyoko realized that she was yelling as someone who wasn't there with the emotions of someone who hasn't cried in a long time. She sighed, grabbed a towel and began to wash her face. She knew that she would suffer some forms of trauma, but this. This was...different. She washed off and walked past the gambler, getting dressed and preparing to leave. "Tell me, if you are a nostalgic sadness, why are you appearing now?" 

Celeste simply smiled, and sipped some tea that was now in her hands. "Oh, that is simple. You're worried about loosing more of those you love." She said, Kyoko's grip on the door know tightening slightly as she left. She didn't want to think about Celestia. She didn't want to worry about her friends. She didn't want to start crying here because she imagined the ghost of her previous lover coming back just to dick with her while she showered. She didn't want to think that Junko wasn't dead. All she wanted was to fix the world, and spread hope to all that she could. The world just couldn't get any worse, right?

She knew that it probably would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, thanks to all those who fave, bookmark, comment and share this with others. Also, a thank you in advance to anyone who decides to make fan art of this story. It's almost at 1K views, and really I have nothing but words of thanks for all those that have supported me. And to those that want more creepy and weird moments, don't worry. You'll get more of that soon as well.


	11. Reunion in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More and more people are meeting up at Hope's Peak. The end is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter does contain graphic violence, and imagery.

She looked out at the party in front of her. It was a happy scene with food, music, and friends. There were so many people there, all laughing and talking with others, singing, dancing, and playing games. She took a few steps forward, trying to join them. She saw those she recognized and wanted to talk with them. Her feet moved across the ground towards the scene playing out in front of her, but the more she walked the further away it seemed. She saw all of her friends, classmates, even people she didn't know that well all having fun. She wanted to join them. She began to run, the scene getting further and further away from her. She saw a figure appear in front of her. It was herself, playing with a stray piece of blonde hair. Her eyes seemed to have been replaced by static, black and white snow buzzing away in the two sockets. 

"You really thought you could ever have something like that?" The figure said, her voice a combination of other personalities all talking in unison. She looked down at her feet, not wanted to look the figure in the eyes. "Isn't that cute? You think that you're in control of this body. You think that you can fix all that we've done. You think that just because you were able to kiss the nurse means that you're gaining power! Well, have we got news for you! We brought the world to a fucking halt! You can't fix a single goddamned thing we've done!" They laughed, their voices now distorted as the figure approached her. She snapped, and the party was now full of dead bodies. Some of the dead were old, others were young. The figure now held in their hands a spear, already covered in the blood of another. "Now then, let's get things rolling!" The figure said, laughing jabbing the spear through Ryoko's neck. She fell to her knees, her blood and the blood of her sister mixing as she fell to the ground. The figure smiled, knowing that while this was only a temporary solution, this would let her remain in control for a while without having to worry about the red head interrupting. 

Junko opened her eyes to see that she was on top of Mikan, nude, and bleeding from various gashes and cuts in her body. "What the actual fuck," She said, sitting up and pushing Mikan off the bed, which was now covered in dry blood. Mikan hit the floor with a yelp and as she got to her feet, Junko put her fingers to the nurse's lips. "Answer with either nodding or shaking your head, got it?" Her voice was the perfect tone for someone who was trying to keep calm, but could obviously snap at any moment. "Did we have sex, last night?" Nod. "Did I tell you I wanted sex?" Nod. "Did I seem off last night?" Nervous shaking. "Don't lie, be honest." Very Nervous nodding. "So...what you're telling me that I had sex with you, cut both you and myself open, and presumably shared blood....and you didn't tell me to stop at any single point during that?" Very nervous nodding. A chuckle from Junko. "Well, Mukuro 2, I appreciate the despair you've given me from all that....." CRACK! Junko's knee connected with Mikan's nose, causing it to break and the nurse to cry out in pain, falling onto her side. Junko began to deliver kick after kick to Mikan's stomach and chest. "YOU. DO. NOT. LET. THAT. HAPPEN! YOU. PIECE. OF. SHIT!!!!!! You're about as fucking stupid as Mukuro 1 and if you ever let it happen again, I will not hesitate in slitting your neck so deep that whatever I'm using sticks out the other side of your stupid goddamn head! Got it?!" Mikan tried to say yes, but all the damage to her chest only resulted in her making tear filled rasps for air. Junko lifted the nurse's head up and slammed the back of it against the desk next to the bed. "I SAID, GOT IT?!" She screamed at Mikan, the nurse finally getting enough air in her lungs to scream out, "YES!!!!!!!" Junko let go of Mikan, the black haired girl falling to the ground as a small pool of blood and tears formed. 

Junko walked off to the bathroom and locked the door behind her, leaving Mikan to slowly get back up to her feet. The nurse was disoriented, and in extreme pain...but she thought that she probably deserved it. Junko only hurt her so much because she wanted Mikan to know when to help her so that she could properly show her love. Mikan weakly smiled as she felt the spot on the back of her head where she was bleeding. "This pain.....it is...equal to the amount of her love for me..." Mikan said, both crying and giggling as she stumbled out. No one had heard a single thing that had just happened or the events of last night, due to the soundproofing in all the dorms. The nurse stumbled to the cafeteria, hearing the sounds of rain outside. A small trail of blood drops followed her as she walked, entering the room with her vision slightly blurred. As she walked past a few of the tables, she said hello to the person sitting at one. "Morning Ibuki....." Mikan said, the punk goth smiling widely from ear to ear. As the black haired nurse entered the kitchen, her eyes widened. She stuck her head back out, surprised by the new arrival. "I-Ibuki?!" 

Mikan swept up into a hug by the musician, Ibuki laughing all the while. "MIKAN! Ibuki has been traveling the land, in search of her favorite nurse!" She gave the nurse a spin, and sent her into the kitchen, almost like an unstable person's version of a waltz. "At first, Ibuki didn't know where to look! Could she be in this hospital? Maybe this one! No, this one! All the while, Ibuki has been hitting on various people in search of the perfect stand in, sadly no one did the job she needed! Ibuki didn't even have an impostor to keep her company! Then, she gets an amazing idea that is so good, it should be patented! She steals a fire truck from this very school! She was sure Junko wouldn't mind as when Ibuki came to take it, Junko was bleeding on a throne! Ibuki has been cruising the streets, looking for you and now that she has finally found her sweet, prize....." She gave Mikan's cheek a long, wet lick. The nurse shivered, but like in many situations like this..she couldn't do much else. She could at least say that Ibuki didn't slam her to the ground and rip off her panties. "Now then, we can make sweet love on the table that everybody eats on!" The girl with horned hair said, but before she could begin her plan, she saw two other people enter the room. "Sonia!" Ibuki exclaimed, dropping Mikan and running up to meet the princess. 

Sonia's eyes widened as she looked at Ibuki. "I remember you! I got you to play at my country celebrating my glorious return! You used that amazing flame thrower while you preformed, then I used it to not only rock out as well, but burn all the filthy protesters!" Sonia said, a smile growing across her own face as she began to mimic herself playing the flame guitar, burning all those that didn't agree with every single decision her and all the other members of power made for the country. Kazuichi just watched, nervous from the fact that he was in a room with two dangerous women. He didn't really know what to say, leaving him in the same boat with the now even more dizzy Mikan. After some banter, the four ate breakfast, Ibuki mostly doing the talking as the sound of rain grew even heavier. 

Izuru sat in the A/V room, watching the various CCTV footage, and other videos he had found in the school on a computer. There was mostly things like people wandering the campus, teachers drinking from their flasks, and more...but there was also footage of him before the experiments, footage of him and Chiaki. He would rewind and watch those moments again and again, even if there was no sound to them. He didn't need it anyways as not only could he read lips, but he could recall everything that happened that day shot for shot and line for line. He watched as they talked and played together...and he watched the event where a fellow student caught them, and talked down to him. He looked at one that pushed him in this direction, with his pale skin and ghostly white hair. He felt anger towards this boy. No. Not anger. Hatred. 

As the rain continued to pour, the Warriors of Hope continued on, finally on the campus of Hope's Peak. The photographer and the dancer had come along with them as they were the only other humans that they had run into that could probably help them. Sadly, only the kids were the ones lucky enough to receive umbrellas, as they still didn't trust any one much older than them. Mahiru and Hiyoko walked alongside the servant and Komaru as they trudged along in the thick and muddy grass. The two girls would occasionally sneeze, but it seemed like the servant wasn't affected by the rain at all, despite being pelted with it. They reached the entrance of the old building and entered in, the warriors happy to have reached their destination. Monacca rolled right through the entrance hall and headed for the elevator. She wanted to find her big sis Junko as soon as possible, and as luck would have it.... "....You're one of those kids I took care of, right?" She turned her head and smiled seeing her big sis, alive and in the flesh. She wheeled upto her and gave her a big hug. A few seconds later, the other warriors excitedly followed. Mahiru and Hiyoko would have been more happy, but they were currently sneezing badly, and would be more happy if they had a hot drink or something to enjoy. The servant simply smiled as he saw Junko, unaware that he was being watched by someone he hadn't seen in quite sometime. Komaru couldn't see what was going on, due to the bag over her head.

Time passed and soon, everyone was eating in the cafeteria together, the warriors going on and on about what they had been up to. "So...you kids took a hostage, huh? Guess I trained you all well." Junko said, laughing as she looked at Komaru. She yanked off the bag and looked the girl in the eyes. It took a few seconds as a grin grew across the ultimate despair's face and she began to laugh. "Upupupu! Upupupu! You kids did really well with this one! Oh, she'll serve us nicely!" Monacca smiled even more.

"I knew big sis Junko would be happy! Monacca knew that her big sis wouldn't just die like that!" The green haired girl proclaimed, nuzzling Junko. She let it happen as she thought they had done a good enough job to deserve it. Mikan watched with a bit of jealousy in her eyes, but thought that angering her beloved again by pushing the child in the wheel chair away was not the best idea right now. Sonia talked to Mahiru and Hiyoko, as they didn't talk much currently due to how they were feeling. She told them about the state of her country and how good it felt to be back with some of her classmates. The photographer was happy that she was with others, but she knew that she could have her head blasted off by a gun at any minute, so there was still that fear in her. Junko was glad to have so many of her followers back in one place, and was about to say how much damage all these people could cause with her help when the cry of an elephant broke her stream of thought. 

"Junko Enoshima! Come out and face the end of your rule!" Gundam proclaimed, standing on the top of his elephant. The huge thing stood in entrance to the school, dripping water onto the ground below it. The group of despair watched from the hallway as Junko entered into the room, looking annoyed and agitated. "The dark lords have told me that your blood will be spilled and I shall reign supreme!" He proclaimed, laughing an triumphant laugh. Ibuki was laughing as well, mostly amused by how funny this situation was, she was squeezing Mikan's breasts for in case she began to laugh too hard. Sonia was watching with a grin on her face, admiring how powerful and commanding Gundam seemed. Kazuichi was rolling his eyes, seeing the 'dark lord' as a bit too much of a try hard, not seeing the irony in thinking that. "Are you ready to face your doom at the hand of myself and my four dark devas?" The breeder said, his four hamsters appearing on his shoulder, ready to attack. Junko rubbed her nose with two fingers and let out an exasperated sigh that she thought she would have to use on the little kids, and not one of her closest followers. 

"So...my blood is spilled and you become super special awesome demon lord xxx 69 or whatever? Is that it?" Junko asked, raising her arm to her mouth. Gundam nodded, watching Junko and ready for whatever attack she had planned. Junko...bit deeply into her arm and yanked off some of her flesh, a bleeding wound appearing. Mikan gasped in shock and tried to run to Junko...but found that Ibuki's boob grabbing hands were too strong for her. The dark lord looked at Junko in surprise, not expecting a move like that. "There. My blood has been spilled, you are top dog. Now, are you gonna stick around and help me...or are you gonna go fuck off and do your own thing?" Junko asked, looking him straight in the eyes. 

"The dark forces do not specify if things like this are acceptable.....I shall take it, and as a sign of respect for your cleverness, I shall stick around to help you." Gundam said, getting off the elephant and joining the others. Sonia was clapping, amazed that the ultimate despair had thought of something so clever. Mikan, finally out of Ibuki's grasp, flew to Junko's side and nuzzled her. Monacca was smiling and following her big sis, as the other warriors were attending to Nagisa, who had fainted from seeing such a graphic act. The servant was still leading Komaru around, but was also watching Junko, only occasionally looking away to see the man with long black hair staring back at him, not emoting at all. Hiyoko was mostly looking for bugs to crush as she thought of ways to bully Mikan, with Mahiru taking pics of the destroyed school. Junko began to tell all that were around to listen the first part of her plan, as she told them where to go in the school and what to get.

It was late, the sky was dark and the rain was still pounding down hard. Around Japan, and even around the world, people were starting to get ready to sleep, whether it be members of Future Foundation, other members of Ultimate Despair, or just those that were still surviving. Sadly, another night of sleep wouldn't be coming as anything that could receive a signal, be it radio, television, or computer got a broadcast that many feared. Junko stood at the podium, center stage, in the gymnasium. She looked just like how she did when she passed, a twisted grin on her face. She looked ready to give a new sermon to all that listened, whether they liked it or not. 

"Hello world." She began, looking straight into the camera and talking directly into her mic. "It's been a while since we talked, since you've all seen me. Did you miss me? Were you all able to rest easily, or...did you fear that I didn't die?" She asked, chuckling a little. "For all you who don't know, I am Junko Enoshima," She went on, putting on her glasses. "I have the titles of both Ultimate Fashionista, and Ultimate Despair. I'm also the one who brought the world you knew and loved to it's fucking knees." She was not letting up on her smile, her eyes and voice giving off an unsettling calm to it. "I'm not dead, though....I was close to it." She took off her top, exposing her bare chest, covered in stitched up holes where the spears had entered into her body. She rubbed her nails against the stitches. "I see that some of you are trying to restore this world to what it once was, giving it hope again! That's cute. It's like you're trying to stitch up a scar! No matter how hard you work, no matter how hard you try...you can't cover it up. The mark will still remain and eventually...the stitches..." She yanked out some of her own, opening up a wound. "They come out." She began to laugh as blood poured from the reopened hole. "So...Future Foundation....I think it's time that I show you how hopeless this world truly is. Your Tokyo building, and all those inside it......I can't wait to see you soon, and to all those in Tokyo, I invite you to join in on the party," She said, her lower left side now completely colored a bloody pink. "Oh Naegi-Kun, and all the others that survived, I can't wait to see you again! Upupupu~!" She laughed as the broadcast ended, all those that listened and watched now shaking. 

In an abandoned hotel, Fuyuhiko sat on a bed, listening to the radio, Peko next to him. She looked at him, awaiting his next order and what to do. "We wait for the attack on that Tokyo building, and we go in with her. If she's there...there's a good chance the red head will be there just to see Junko again. In all the chaos, we deal with that murder and her little blonde girlfriend." He said, smiling. Peko nodded, and looked out at the night sky. There were no gaps in the dark sky, only pitch black clouds..possibly a sign of what was to come. 

In another part of Japan, the main headquarter for Future Foundation were in shock, awe, and fear. Workers were running around, contacting other branches, while some just sat and thought about what was going on. In a chair overlooking all the workers sat a man with silver hair. He looked at the screen in front of him, frozen on the face of a smiling Junko. A woman in a maid outfit stood behind him, awaiting what he had to say, along with some other members. "Contact as many branches as possible, and bring them here. We need to prepare....let Naegi deal with them as a way to buy us more time." The woman nodded and walked off...a smile smile on her face as eyes became pools of despair.

Meanwhile, Naegi and the others looked at the screen in front of them, Junko's message to them echoing through their minds. Kyoko felt that sweat was on her forehead as she tried her hardest to remain cool. She knew that Celeste was probably saying something to her, but with how disoriented she felt she couldn't really hear anyone. With Togami and Fukawa gone in Towa city, they were missing some of their core members. Yasuhiro was trying to use his crystal ball to see how things would turn out. Aoi was hyperventilating, thinking about how she didn't want to die before knowing the fate of others she cared about. Naegi was trembling. Seeing Junko...caused the memory to come back into his mind. The memory of opening his bathroom door and seeing Sayaka Maizono dead on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming to a close for part one of this story. I hope that you guys are still excited to see what's next....and please don't hate me for the Mikan abuse I put in. And, sorry if I didn't give every one in this story something to say...with how many there are, this was bound to happen. I'm trying my best to make sure things don't get too complicated, and if you have advice on how to keep it from going into that territory, please, I'd love to hear it. There are still a few chapters left before the attack begins, so keep reading!


	12. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how the survivors react to Junko's broadcast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter probably has the most...pure and raw emotion I've ever written. Tissue has been included in case of you crying.

The broadcast had ended, and no one knew what to do. Any want for things like sleep or food were now gone, replaced by a strong fear of possibly immediate death, pain, and of course, despair. The workers of the building were constantly trying to contact other branches for help, sending out emails and calls while sweat poured down their foreheads. People wanted to just cry, scared that they would never be able to see friends, find family and loved ones, see their future offspring see a world of hope. What they had just seen was real, and as much as they wanted to believe it was some devoted fan with a passion for perfectly copying others, they all knew it was real. Junko was alive and kicking. The threat was real. The four survivors of Hope's Peak were silent, all panicking in their own ways. Not only were they down two of the six survivors, including the second in command, but it felt like their victory in Hope's Peak...was for nothing. 

Kyoko felt her hands tremble, her vision blurred. It was like when she found her father's remains in that box, she couldn't keep herself calm for long. But what could she do, step out for air while everyone was loosing their minds and basically preparing for death? Even if she did, Celestia would only make things worse by talking to her even when she wanted to just breathe! She looked at Naegi for some reassurance, but he was looking at nothing with a look comparable to that of a parent who just learned their child had been killed in a hit and run by a drunk driver. The pain of loss due to a force he couldn't control. She then realized that he was muttering under his breath. Snapping out of her stunned state, she approached him slowly, hand out. "Naegi....?" She asked, cautiously. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...." Naegi continued to say hoping that those he called his classmates, those he called his friends were listening. He made a promise to help fix the world, but now the one thing that could stop him was back. He would never be able to see his sister or his parents again. He never even got to properly say good bye to them. He had only gotten this far due to this luck, nothing else. He wasn't fast, he wasn't strong, he wasn't talented. One of his friends took his spot in death, one that could be helping make sure that the world is fixed...but he wasn't that person. He was just a hero by accident, and now it was all gonna end. It was- 

"Naegi." Kyoko's voice snapped him out of what he was thinking about. He looked at her and saw the same fear he had, the same guilt, the same regret. She was trying her best to keep the same reassurance that she had showed him at so many times when he wanted to give up. It was faltering a bit, but he still felt the warm love she was giving him.

"I....I need to take a shower and get my mind straight." He said, kissing her before heading to the elevators. Kyoko simply watched him leave. 

Aoi was looking down at her feet. It was times like this where she felt completely useless. She wanted to help with something, though she probably wouldn't be noticed, especially now. Junko alive and planning an attack....Sakura had died for nothing. That was what probably hurt the most. Knowing that her closest friend had sacrificed her own life for nothing. The killings hadn't ended. Would she survive, or would she die without seeing her little brother again? Would she not be able to say goodbye to another person she cared for? She just kept looking down, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Hagakure was looking into his crystal ball. He wanted to see whether or not they would make it out alive, what was to come next, how to survive when the fighting started. He was looking for answers, hoping that his accuracy would be right this time. He was scared, shaking and sweating as the events of what he had just seen played over and over again and again. He also wanted to know one thing important from the crystal ball. Was his mama safe? 

Naegi slowly walked back into the room he shared with Kyoko, his legs almost completely jelly at this point. He wanted to just fall to the ground and not move at all, but he at least had to get to the shower first. He walked into the bathroom and entered the shower, not even attempting to undress. He just wanted to feel the water on his skin. He turned on the water, and it began to cover him. He washed for a while before he heard the sound. It was a soft moaning. One of pain, and sadness. It wasn't loud or aching....but one of a person that had been suffering the pain for a long time and just wanted it to end. It was coming from behind him. He turned his head, not wanted to see the sight behind him. 

Sayaka was laying against the other end of the shower, still wearing the clothes she had on when he had found her in the same position at Hope's Peak. Her chest was covered in blood. But, there was something new, she was breathing! Makoto lifted her up, his body shaking more. "M-Maizono!" He proclaimed, holding her close while thinking of what to do. He could try and heal the wounds. He had to get out of his room, get her to medical room, tell others about whoever did this to her! He wasn't going to let this killing game start, no matter what! He began to slowly help her out of the shower, and out of the bathroom, heading for exit into the hallway. "D-don't worry Maizono...w-we're gonna get you healed up....we'll find a way out...I...I Promise!" He said, tears rolling down his cheeks. Sayaka weakly grabbed onto him, her eyes opening. 

"N...Naegi..." She weakly said, looking at him. He kept walking, heading out the door and past the other dorms as blood stained his hoodie. "I...I'm sorry...I wanted to....leave..." She continued, Makoto continuing on. He wasn't going to let her die! He wouldn't let anyone die to that twisted bear's sickening game! He called out for anyone to come and help, but no one seemed to hear him. He kept calling as the idol's grasp loosened. "I...I don't want...to die...." She said with her final breath, before she let go of him, going limp and lifeless. He fell to his knees and began to cry as the others finally came to see what was wrong. 

He wiped his eyes and he was now back in the shower of his room in the foundation. He could've saved her, but....he wasn't lucky enough. They were all dead, all his friends. Sayaka was dead. His memories of what had happened at Hope's Peak...they had changed. His memories...he had been denying what had truly happened. He didn't want to accept for the longest time that he could've saved her. But now, with the threat of Junko looming over them all, he had finally given in. As the shower continued to pelt him with water, he began to cry, tears coming and coming as he sobbed harshly. Everything still hurt so badly, and he could do nothing about it. He wasn't even allowed to bury them. He began to weakly flail his fists against the shower wall, now screaming at the top of his lungs, "I'M SORRY! OH GOD, I'M SORRY!!!!!" He kept going until he was grabbed, someone shouting at him, but being blocked out by his own tears and the sounds of the shower. He flailed and flailed, his arms going in all directions. It wasn't until his opened his eyes that he say Kyoko holding onto him.

Kyoko held Naegi tight in her grasp, not letting him do anything that would seriously hurt himself. "Naegi!" She shouted at him, crying herself. The pain and guilt of loss was strong between the two, and she could see that he had seen a ghost of the past as well, though it was obvious his wasn't as kind as hers. After Makoto realized who had grabbed him, he embraced her in a large hug. They both began to sob, letting it all out in the comfort of their lover. They didn't want to let their friends down. They didn't want Junko to win. They didn't want to die. After a while, they kissed, both just happy to feel each other's touch. They didn't want to let despair take over their minds and let Junko beat them both. That's not who they were, and they didn't go though the hell that was the killing school game to let that happen. They looked at each other with a look in both of their eyes of hope. They would win. Hope would win.

Later that night, the silver haired detective walked into the bathroom. She was nude and covered in sweat, having shown Naegi how strong and passionate her love for him truly was. She had even taken her gloves off at points just to feel his body. Naegi was asleep, still damaged by what he saw..but he felt safer now with Kyoko around. She smiled weakly as she thought about a hopeful future with him as she cleaned her hands. She looked into the mirror and saw Celeste next to her. Her twin drills were gone, and she was dressed in more calm clothing. She looked at Kyoko. "....I don't think you've ever taken your gloves off for me." She said, her voice giving off sadness. Before the gambler could say anymore, Kyoko passionately kissed her, rubbing her bare hands across the other girls skin. Even though there was no one else there, it felt like there was. She loved Makoto with all her heart, but her heart and mind still missed the gothic gambler. She loved both of them...and she was going to do her best to make sure that her lover didn't join her previous one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably my most serious chapter yet. I tried my hardest to give off real feelings of guilt, loss, sadness and hope. I did cry at one point while writing this. This is probably because I'm a little baby or something, but if this made you feel strong emotions, I hope that's a good thing in your book. I decided to do serious as I felt it made the most sense. I hope it worked well!


	13. 2nd Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intermission Begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd intermission has begun. We advise all viewers keep track of time as the show shall resume shortly.

The spot lights turned on, illuminating the stage once more. This stage however was not as clean as when it was last seen. Pink splotches of blood could be seen all over the wooden floor, now apart of the floor itself. The neon sign was sparking and swinging from one wire, softly going left and right. The whole thing looked like it was ready to collapse in on itself at time, being neglected for so long. In the center stood not Monokuma, but a girl with long blue hair. Her shirt was stained with dry blood in the center of her chest. She did not seem to care about the state of the stage she was on, nor did she seem to care about any immediate dangers. There was no music this time.   
  
"I thought that dying itself would be the most painful thing about dying," She began, her voice seeming to be a mix between a cheerful one, but also one that was drained in terms of emotions. "Actually, it was being with someone I loved. They tried their best to save me, and seeing that probably hurt the most. He thought that he could make it in time, and seeing the hope go from his eyes.....that made me realize how selfish I was." She chuckled a little, but it was the kind that showed regret. "My friends. Would they have died if I hadn't done what I did? Would someone else have died in my place? Or...would we push through?" She asked, looking out to the audience. She looked around, not expecting a response, only the continued sounds of silence.   
  
"I do miss seeing them, those that survived. They were my friends, and in a way...my family." She continued, looking down. She sighed and stood in silence for a bit. She was about to say something more when the stage rumbled a bit. The sign fell from its wire and smashed upon hitting the ground. A voice echoed through the entire room, sounding powerful and monstrous.   
  
" **JUST FUCKING DIE!** "   
  
The girl looked up for a bit then turned and began to leave. "That's my cue." She said, before simply walking off stage, leaving the stage empty once more. The wood now clearly showed how rotted it was, ready to break at any moment. There was no audience. The seats were empty. Everyone was would be seated later. They were just waiting.   
  
 **Intermission End**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part of our show shall be starting soon. All viewers please return to your seats now.


	14. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack on future foundation begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that for this chapter, one should have two things in mind. For one this scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FTxRj-4-jk, and the song 'Slow Slippy'. You'll understand when you get to a certain spot in the chapter, and they're back to back.

Junko smiled as she looked out at all her tools and weapons that she was planning on using. The punishment rocket was now clean once more, with the insides filled to the brim with Souda's explosives. The fire truck all gassed up and read to go. Of course, there were all the weapons that had been used in the first killing game, sharpened back to their original splendor. This was the day that Future Foundation took a big hit. Even if most of her team was hurt, this would serve as a big cut to them. The ultimate despair gave one last look at all the wonderful toys and tools before she headed back up to the main hall of her old school. She saw her followers, waiting and watching. All eyes on her, expecting despair. She had made sure Ryoko was staying down and not in control of her head. She needed all her voices to be telling her how to kill and who to kill. "I'm not one for big speeches, well I am, I just don't want to waste time with all this boring shit. I just wanna see those fuckers up in smoke!" She proclaimed, all of her followers that didn't find everything boring applauding. "Now then, everyone! To your stations!" She announced as everyone went to their vehicles, got a weapon or manned a Monokuma controller. Mikan stood by Junko's side, awaiting a kiss. "I don't kiss people that are most likely to die right away." The blonde said, pushing the nurse away. The black haired girl didn't seem to mind the shove as she just followed her beloved.   
  
The members of the foundation stood by the windows, armed with weapons. They were scared, but not going down without a fight. The main branch said they would be sending support helicopters over, but that was most likely a lie. Just about everyone there knew that Munakata hated the  Tokyo workers with a passion. The workers were ready to fire and defend their vision of the future. They saw someone in the distance, slowly approaching. They would fire on Kyoko's command. Her and Makoto sat from a higher point, ready to start the fight. The figure got closer. "Ready.....aim...." The detective said. She was going to give the command to shoot when all of a sudden....  
  
"WAIT! DON'T SHOOT!" Naegi exclaimed, seeing who it was. Komaru was running towards the building, tears in her eyes. She was obviously scared for her life and just wanted to see her big brother again. "We need to get her, they're gonna kill her!" He commanded, in one of the few times he took charge. A few members ran down to the lobby and out the front door to get her. 'You are tuned into the tomb of Jehovah, play my tunes loud enough to shake the room, what's the hold up? Heard the world is ending soon, I assumed that they told ya, they're tryin ta dinosaur us, so now it's time to go up....' The beginning of the song played and then there were a few moments of silence. People looked around to see where it was coming from. They knew something was coming.   
  
'The sky's falling baby, drop that ass fore it crash!' As the song kicked up into high gear, the punishment rocket flew into building, exploding upon it's crash. The armored car of Novoselic led the charge into the lobby, swerving around Komaru as it hit the poor souls that went out to get her. It smashed through the glass entrance leaving a larger opening in its wake. The remnants, Monokumas, and others tainted by despair charged in, as members of the foundation got to their feet and began to fire. The war had begun with a bang!   
  
Minutes passed as both despair-tainted citizens and members of the building fell to the ground both inside and outside the building. Monokumas sliced, diced, bombed and burned pour souls that got in their way. Izuru and the servant were being used as a blockade for others, their luck making bullets miss and guns jam up. The warriors of hope were controlling the monokumas along with other kids as a few helped secure an escape vehicle to get out of Tokyo once everything went up in flames. The firetruck drove up to the now gaping hole and raised the box to the opening. Junko and Mikan stepping out on one of the higher levels. "Do you like this, world? Are you enjoying seeing a symbol of hope going up in flames?! Upupupupu!" Junko shouted out at the city, the cameras she used to announce her return now being used to record the building. She turned on her heel and went to the stairs, heading up. Mikan followed, armed with needles full of materials designated arm whoever was injected with them in a hallucinating state. Junko walked into the hall of the next floor. She smiled when she saw who was there. "Naegi-kun~" She said, Makoto and Kyoko looking at her, both stunned.   
  
"Hahaha! You foolish mortals thought you could stop Gundham with your useless weapons?" The breeder proclaimed, laughing as his arm of animals attacked on a lower floor. Even those that were injured by bullets were still getting back up and charging the attackers. Sonia watched him with a sick interest as she set fire to rooms with injured members in them. The demon prince and demented princess seemed to be working well together even if they weren't talking to each other. Kazuichi gritted his sharp teeth while he set off Mini-Monobombs. He wasn't going to let this over the top fop take Miss Sonia away from him! He was gonna do even better than him!   
  
Mahiru and Hiyoko were near the pool and kitchen area, ready to attack anyone trying to leave that way. They couldn't really fight, so why go to where all the guns were. They both had machetes on them and were ready for just about anyone when all of a sudden. BANG! The blast of a shotgun shattered a window behind them. "Been a long time coming, you fucker!" Fuyuhiko shouted at the photographer. He had a sick smile of satisfaction knowing that this would be where he ended a conflict that had been brewing for the longest time. Mahiru ran into the large pool room, while Hiyoko ran into the kitchen. "Go after the blonde. I'll end Koizumi's life once and for all." He told Peko, she nodded and ran after the dancer.    
  
Ibuki was enjoying every second of what was going on. She was bouncing off the walls, smashing the head of her guitar into the heads of any poor fools that tried to stop her. She was running from one side of the building to the other, making the slow climb up to where the beautiful nurse that was Mikan got off. "Ibuki is having the time of her life!!!" She shouted, her music blaring from the speakers around her waist. In her rush, she ran past Aoi and Hagakure who were trying their best to get the injured to safety. Or, maybe Ibuki did notice, but just wanted to get to Mikan faster. The musician bounded up the stairs, a laughing mess.  
  
Makoto felt like he was in an MTB as he fled up the stairs, Junko on his tail. He wanted to lead her away from Kyoko. He didn't want her hurt. Junko was laughing all the while, enjoying this game he thought he could win. She found the fact that he still clung to hope after everything to be both funny and sad, the right amount of both to make a dose of despair~. After a while, Naegi ran through the door to the roof. He was high up, and could see the rest of the city surround him on all sides. Junko walked out after him, giggling. "Junko.....I.....please...call them off, stop this and I'll...I'll get you help!" He said to her, as she approached him. He still wanted to believe that there was some good, some humanity, some hope in her. He wanted to believe that the Junko he knew at Hope's Peak was the real one. That the one that murdered her sister was another her born from trauma or pain. He wanted to say that Junko was like Mukuro....hope, buried under despair.   
  
Junko and her personalities laughed, as Ryoko watched silently. The red head wanted to do something to stop her other personalities from hurting Naegi. "You really are fucking dense!" The blonde said, grinning. "Look around you! Why would you ever want to have hope in a world like this?!  **It's despair that the world wants!** " She said, laughing as if she was a final boss.   
  
"No that's wrong!" Naegi proclaimed, for a second seeing himself and the woman in font of her back behind their podiums. "Future Foundation shows that people are willing to do anything to make sure that hope is around!" Junko was taken a bit back by his gain of confidence, but then returned to smiling. She did love the trials after all.   
  
"Just because a few of you want that doesn't mean you represent the world. Everyone else participates in this despair  **because they want it**." She said, circling him, watching him think of how to respond.  
  
"No, that's wrong! The world is participating in it because of  **your brainwashing!** " Naegi responded, feeling the rush of hope and energy fill his blood. He was gonna do his best to give her one last chance, even though his body was telling him no. He watched Junko carefully, knowing she was going to respond, but he didn't know how yet. "Junko, please...I know that you're a good person! There has to be a good person somewhere in you!" He said, Junko stopping. She was silent for just a bit before she suddenly pounced on him. She wrapped his hands around his neck.   
  
Mahiru found herself crawling on her hands and knees as Fuyuhiko approached her. "I...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." She said, as he looked down at her. Tears were running down her cheeks. She was scared, alone and couldn't fight. "D...do you remember meeting at Hope's Peak...? We were one of the few to be in class on the first day..." She said, her eyes no longer full of despair, but fear.   
  
"I do." He said, throwing the shotgun to the side, and pulling out some rope that he had tied around his shirt. He walked behind her and put it around her neck, and began to pull. "Don't make this any harder, and let it happen. Join your friend. The one that did it." He said as she began to gag. She flailed and kicked, as he pulled tighter. His own eyes were showing he didn't want to have her suffer for long. He wanted her death to be quick and painless. Memories of the few times they interacted together at the school going through both of their minds. Mahiru was gagging for air as she began to slowly go limp.   
  
"DON'T YOU HURT HER!!" The gangster then looked up as a wine bottle impacted with his head. It was swung hard enough to shatter into pieces as he was knocked out from the impact. Hiyoko stood above him as she tried to help Mahiru breathe, vomiting into the empty pool. Hiyoko then grabbed a piece of broken glass and jabbing it into Fuyuhiko's right eye. She stabbed it in deep as blood began to pour from it. "We have to go, now!" She said as she helped Mahiru out of the building. Peko would be there any minute and they didn't want to deal with her.    
  
Junko was growing more and more angry as Naegi continued to struggle under her grasp. It seemed his luck was keeping him alive as he continued to try to get her off him. The other personalities were screaming at her for being weak. Her time with him meant nothing! His hope was useless, he was going to die! "J-Junko....please...!" He croaked out, Junko getting angrier and angrier. "Die. Die. Die. Die. Die!" She said, starting to scream as she tried to block out memories of her time with the rest of the class at the school. She was smiling, having fun, hanging out with her sister, talking with her upperclassmen. She found her arms loosen as she backed up, amazed that somehow his hope had prevented him from dying. Naegi slowly stood up and looked at her, surprised but also weakly smiling. "Junko." He began but was cut off by her screaming at him.   
  
" **JUST FUCKING DIE!"**  She screamed, giving him a good hard shove. He stumbled back, and....fell. Surprised at what she did, she looked down and watched him fall. It was like time was slowing down. Everyone saw it happen. Everyone saw him go past their floor, his body heading towards the ground. No matter what they were doing, everyone stopped and watched it happen.   
  
"Naegi, come on. It's time to go." Sayaka said to him as he fell. He saw her above him, her hand out ready to take his. He wanted to say something, but she only shook her head. "You've done so much already, don't worry about things." She said, smiling at him. He could see behind her others. He didn't even see the red sky or the building. He saw something better. He saw his friends. They were waiting for him. "Come on....take it." She said one last time as he did just that. His hand grabbed hers right as he hit the ground.   
  
Junko slowly walked down the stairs and past the rooms. She was silent, and looking for Mikan. It was time to go. The hall itself was stained with blood and the corpses of those she forced to kill each other. The other personalities were distorted. It wasn't clear if it was Junko or Ryoko in control. They just continued to walk. She felt her body weighed down by the spears of gungir. She didn't care. She continued on. Mikan ran to her, looking scared of what would happen next. She knew what to do, but needed confirmation from her beloved. "We're going." Junko said, grabbing the nurse by the hand. She needed someone close to her. Someone to help her comprehend what had happened.   
  
Nagito laughed as other citizens ran for the exit. "The death of Naegi will only lead to more hope! Hope for the victory over despair!" He said, his eyes now pools of what he saw as hope and despair itself. Izuru just looked at him. It wasn't a look of non-caring. It was a look of anger. "Those eyes....." Komaeda said as he looked into Izuru's. "....one with no talent....becoming one with every talent." He said, as he saw the gaze of Hajime looking back at him. "How iron-" He started to continue but stopped as a bullet entered into his leg. He fell to the ground bleeding. Izuru was holding a gun and looking down at him. Trying to kill him would most likely prove worthless...so he would leave him for the foundation to be their prisoner. The ultimate hope tossed the gun to the side and walked away, leaving the servant to be found by others.   
  
Kyoko stood, stunned.  Makoto...he..he was. He was. She was crying. The one that had beaten Junko before, had always remained optimistic in the worst of times, had tried to see the best in everyone. He was... She banged her fist against the wall a few times. She didn't care if the remnants and Junko got away. She would make sure they all suffered later. She was bawling, flailing, screaming. Makoto was....He was...  
  
Aoi was trying her best not to cry as she continued to help members that were injured into a safe spot. She had only seen Naegi fall for a split second, but she didn't need to see more. Sakura really had died for nothing. As she continued to help support limping members, she saw one of the remnants approach her. She was supporting another member in her arms as well. She looked at the swimmer. "I will tell you whatever you want if you can help get him treatment." She told Aoi, blood pouring from one of the boy's eyes. It was badly cut and looked like whatever had been used to hurt him went in deep. She nodded slowly, looking for a first aid kit that wasn't already being used.   
  
The rest of Junko's group booked it out of there, getting into the fire tuck, the armored car, or riding on the back of an elephant. They all headed to the harbor, hoping that some of the kids had been able to get themselves a large boat to house everyone. Most were silent, and those that shared a ride with Junko just watched her. They had left Komaru behind, she had played her part. She was currently at the side of her brother, his head smashed against the pavement, sobbing her eyes out. Junko held onto Mikan tight. It was one of the few moments she needed the nurse to show her love. She needed someone to have hope around her. She needed someone to tell her things would be alright. She needed someone.   
  
The rest of the Future Foundation watched the screen silently. It had shown a body falling from the top of the building, and while it wasn't clear who it was..everyone knew. No body knew what to say, if they should've said anything honestly. The only person that talked was Munakata. "Send over emergency Helicopters to get the remaining members and workers here." He told some. They got to work, prepping the copters. What they and everyone else that tuned in witness was a sign. A sign that the world had changed once more. It had plunged deeper into despair.   
  
Makoto Naegi was dead. The main symbol of hope for the future was dead. For now, Hope was dead.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah. I've been planning this chapter out for a while. And I hope you've enjoyed it. There will be an immediate follow up chapter after this, and that will be the end of part one of Danganronpa IF: The Revival.


	15. Part 1 Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of this story is wrapping up. What's next?

Kyoko wiped more sweat from her forehead. She had been working hard the past few hours and it was now finally catching up to her. Her hands felt sore and tired. She had been working without her gloves after all. Usually, she would only take them off to wash them and keep them from getting infected or disgusting...but right now, she could care less about that. She tossed her shovel to the side and looked down at the dirt in front of her. It was no easy task, burying him. The job of putting your beloved to rest was something that strained her both physically and mentally. There were so many times where she just wanted to cry her eyes out, but she couldn't. In times like this, one of the worst things to was show weakness.   
  
Aoi approached her, silently. If they had more time and effort, they would get to giving the others a proper burial too. The swimmer just looked at the same spot her friend and co-worker was looking at. She didn't know what to say, if anything at all. They were just lucky that they were able to find an area on campus that was still in good shape, thanks to the still working sprinkler and gardening system. After what seemed like a few minutes, Aoi finally broke the silence by asking Kirigiri, "Do you think Makoto, Sakura, and the others are in Heaven?"   
  
The silver haired girl thought this over. She wasn't a person who really believed in the afterlife. She didn't outright say that it didn't exist..but she wouldn't go and say that it was a real place either. However, with all those that she had lost over the past few years...she hoped there was."If the universe is even a little kind....they are. Our friends are back together, and they are happy." She responded after thinking about how to carefully phrase her words. Aoi smiled a little, just happy that she could think about that. She walked off to let Kirigiri have some more space.   
  
Kyoko walked past the handmade gave and went to where one of the fountains was. She sat on the outer edge of the currently decommissioned thing, and looked out at the sky. "So, tell me. How are things going to go from now on?" Celestia asked, sitting next to the detective. She was currently in an outfit, reminiscent of the 78th class's tracksuit. Her long drill like hair extensions were gone, causing the gambler to look like a new person to most others that saw her, if anyone else besides Kyoko could see her anyways. "I'm going to guess that getting the remnants and Junko is a top priority...but what else do you have planned? Knowing you, you probably know that there is probably a bigger picture to all of this. Then again, I'm just asking to get confirmation. I do reside in your mind, after all." She gave her living lover a smile.   
  
"You didn't need to ask. You just said what I was thinking out loud. I'm starting to question your existence. Even more so than before. Are you really all the emotions and memories I had of Celeste taken form, or are you her ghost?" Kyoko asked back, already wanting to slap herself for asking such a thing.   
  
"We are in a world that was destroyed by high schoolers, and robot bears. Is the idea of ghosts, or mental versions of dead lovers really that unbelievable?" Celeste answered back. Kyoko just sighed and got up, walking to the front of the school to join the others in one of the helicopters. She knew that someone in other branches had told the pilots to not come and help until after everything was over. It was things like that that made her suspect that there was a deeper conspiracy going on, but until she could find further proof and what the actual conspiracy was...it was just a hollow thought. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask but...why hasn't Naegi appeared yet? If I am a product of your mind, then don't you want him more than me, and if I am a ghost...wouldn't he have come to you by now?" The black haired girl said, walking along side her loved one. Kyoko didn't respond.   
  
Peko looked out the window of the helicopter she was in and out at the ocean below her. She was in an emergency copter, her young master still out and hurt. The paramedics were working with the tools they had on Fuyuhiko, but since they didn't know how deep in the glass had gone, they needed to be in a proper setting to even attempt removing it. The swordswoman just sat, silently. Her hands were cuffed in the fear that this was ruse, but she could care less about hurting them. She would tell anyone all that she knew as long as he was safe. She could care less about spreading despair. She was just a tool, and rarely even thought for herself. She would not let him die. She had already failed this family once....it wouldn't happen again.   
  
Komaeda sat across from Kirigiri in the helicopter as it took off. She didn't say anything to him, but he expected that. No one should ever talk to trash like him, he thought to himself. He was still smiling, even with his right knee badly damaged from the gun shot. His talent had once again helped him though, as it had gone right through his knee, making it easier for others to bandage. "Ah....it seems I've finally been caught. Maybe my luck isn't as good as I thought it was." He said, Kyoko looking into his eyes.   
  
"No, it's working." Kyoko responded. "You being with us is good...as being with Junko is a whole lot worse." She said as she looked out at the city as the copter took off. The building that was supposed to give people hope for the future was now destroyed. Hope's Peak still stood, untouched. A symbol of despair looming over the city, and all those that saw it.  
  
Nagisa looked down at the drink in front of him with worry. It didn't look appealing in the slightest. The warriors of Hope had rejoined with Junko and the remnants, the Monokuma Kids being able to acquire a luxury yacht for everyone to use. The thing was massive, made for those that wanted a few days at sea. It came with a few beds, sofas and a whole lot of drinks. The princess had made everyone drinks in celebration of their victory. She had mixed a bunch of them together and even though it looked more like a deadly poison upon completion, she thought that it was perfect. The other warriors, excluding Monacca, had chugged it down. The priest was surprised at that. How could anyone at all enjoy this? Especially something made by an adult. He was about to say something...but then Kotoko fell asleep while nuzzling him, both their cheeks red, but for different reasons.   
  
Mahiru and Hiyoko were showering together in one of the ship's luxurious bathrooms. They were both clinging to each other and shivering, despite the hot water covering them. What had happened to them was another traumatic experience, something that seemed to follow them wherever they went. "I....I love you so much, never leave me..." The photographer said to the dancer, again and again. She could not express in words how thankful she was for Hiyoko saving her life. The blonde just let the red head nuzzle her over and over. She had never really attacked someone before, and was surprised that she did it. They didn't want to do anything else. They just clung to each other in the shower.   
  
Izuru looked out at the sky from the top of the boat. He had seen most of the others drink, and mostly just pass out. The noise was getting too loud for him so he went to the top of the yacht. He liked boats, and how they were so silent. He liked how they could be used to take someone somewhere new, and interesting. He liked being on the water. He wished Chiaki was here. He wished her dying hadn't helped in making all of this happen. He sighed. "Everything is so boring." He said.   
  
Junko watched the waters meet the horizon. She had been silent ever since she had found Mikan and left with her. The nurse stood next to the ultimate despair in silence, not really sure of what to do. Was she still under her beloved's rules? She just watched Junko in silence. "Makoto was the eternal optimist." The ultimate despair began. "Even in the worst of times, he believed that everyone could be good people. When he saw Maizono's body...he thought he could save her. He thought that somehow he would be able to help her before she died." She chuckled slightly. "Nothing could break him. He had all that hope. He kept thinking I was a good person. He thought that ME of all people was a good person. Heh. Sometimes, hope can be more toxic and spread faster than despair could ever dream of. Mukuro 1 was starting to change, thanks to all that hope. I dealt with her accordingly." She pulled the nurse closer to her. "Mikan. You will not do something stupid that gets yourself killed, alright? I've already lost Naegi and my sister, I can't loose another moron that is important to me. Got it?" Mikan eagerly nodded, blushing at the thought of her truly being important to her lover. "Don't get the wrong idea. You're still not that important to me, but I put you above most of the others currently with us."  
  
"L...Love, where do we head next..?" Mikan asked, then clamping her mouth at the realization of what she had done. Junko's usual smile returned to her face, as she snapped out of her depressive state.  
  
"Glad you asked, Mukuro 2!" She proclaimed, slapping the nurse hard in the face, and then spanking her hard on the ass. "We can't take down that main branch of Future Foundation just yet! We need build up, anticipation, preparation! We're taking a few trips first before we destroy them! We need to first head to the last beacon of Hope and take out any threats there and also possibly get more members! But first, Mikan~ Let me show you how good I am when in heat...and how to make an improvised strap on!" Junko proclaimed, grabbing Mikan by the arm and running to one of the yacht's bedrooms.   
  
Towa City was not prepared for who was coming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends Part 1 of this tale. Don't worry, the story will continue on. For now, the other parts will stay in this work as I don't want to start a new work and go through the hell that is tagging. While I will continue this series, there is something else I want to do. Over the past few days, I was on the road with friends for a week long vacation. It was a fun experience. Most of the time I was in the backseat, and with nothing much else to do...I played through UDG. I forgot how good the game was in terms of writing. (The gameplay can be a bit frustrating at times and the messed up titles in the BGM menu drive me nuts.) While I played, something happened. Ideas came to me. Not just ideas on how the rest of this story should play out, but other stories as well. Most were DR related, and some did tie into this story. The only problem is that most of these stories would be more distracting and take away from the main plot. What I'm going to do is set up a new work thing for that, and have it so that either the stories there take place before all this or something else to explain it. Readers, please stay tuned for both Part 2 of this story, and Danganronpa IF: Supliments. And yes...I might be writing some lewd JunkoMikan in the near future.
> 
> Thank you for reading this, and also thank you for continuing to come back to this story. The gaps can be rather long between new pieces. The same might be said for some parts of Part 2. Playing through UDG on Ps4 and taking notes to try and help with things.


	16. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko and Mikan spend personal time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro 3, enjoy. Redbone is highly recommended to enhance the reading experience..also would be great if this thing ever becomes a podfic.

The yacht was such a big thing. There were so many rooms, both visible to those that explored it, and some hidden away that were only meant to be found by those that had a thing for secrets, and owners of the thing. Junko was the former. She had come across a little tucked away room, full of romantic amenities like wine, champagne, ball gags, whips, and even a few strap-ons and vibrators. "The original owner of this thing was kinky as fuuuuuck," She said, in a less serious and more...horny mood. Mikan followed behind her, looking around at everything and blushing heavily. "Relax, we're gonna fuck, and this time it won't end in a blood ritual." Junko said, slapping the nurse on the back and causing her to land on the bed with her rump in the air. "Let's begin~" Junko declared.   
  
Before getting to any of the real action, the blonde decided to get her lover's scent trapped in her nose and mind. She began to inhale the scent around Mikan's rump. "Wow, you don't smell of shit, trash, blood, or whore juice! Guess you've been using the Hope's Peak showers after all." The blonde commented. Mikan's entire head would've gone red if it could do that. After properly getting enough of Mikan's back side scent, Junko moved down to the nurse's feet. "When my family was poor, I had to do a lot of things to just earn some money. I washed and cleaned people's feet for one. It gave me a foot fetish and made me a degenerate  for life..." She said, slipping into her depressed persona. Her hands began to softly rub, massage, and even tickle the nurse's feet. "We should stop by a pharmacy when we get to Towa....these babies need some lotion. The skin is growing dry." She loved when she shifted back into thinking and acting like her younger, less despair loving, various job running self. It always knocked people off their guard...and sometimes gave her more time to see their delicious feet.   
  
"J-Junko...that tickles..." Mikan said, giggling as Junko's fingers traced her arches and toes again and again. The nurse was enjoying this, but was scared out of her mind that Junko would go in to full on rage, serious depression, frightening insanity, or some other thing that could end up with someone's neck slit wide open. She was about to talk again, but her giggle laced words turned into moans.   
  
"What did you say? Couldn't hear you," The blonde said as she rhythmically spanked the pussy lips of the girl in front of her. Mikan twitched and moaned with pleasure and a bit of pain. "Just getting your body ready for me. I don't need you moaning in pain when I enter. Well...you probably will, but think of this as me softening the first hit." She leaned in close to the other girl and whispered into her ear. "Why don't you let me bang you for once~" She kissed the nurse on the lips before getting to her feet and undressing. "Come on, take a look at your beloved."   
  
Mikan felt like she was looking at an angel. She had rarely seen Junko nude, except maybe once or twice when she was helping Junko plan the next stage of her Hope's Peak attack, and the blonde forgot the nurse was still there when she got out of the shower. She was absolutely gorgeous. That was kind of to be expected of a fashionista, but this...this was something else. Her body was the perfect kind of pale. Her front assets were as large as they seemed, inviting the horny boy, experimental girl, or obedient sister to just play with them to their heart's content. What really hit it home for the black haired girl was the small patch of soft pubic hair right above her crotch. The only thing of worry to the nurse were the various signs of self-harm all over her body, showing that her beloved wasn't completely in agreement with her personalities. But besides that to Mikan....this was perfection incarnate. "J-J-J-J-J-J-J..." She stuttered out.   
  
"Alright, now that you're perfectly stunned....let's begin." The other girl said, slipping a purple strap-on between her legs. To make things a bit more interesting, she put one of Ibuki's numerous portable music players around her arm. She slipped in one ear bud, and tapped the play button. "Mr Glover...do your work." She said as she approached the still bent over Mikan. She inserted the plastic dong into her ass. She did it at a speed that wasn't super slow, but also wasn't super fast either. It was a speed to make the nurse appreciate the pleasure, but also not focus too much on the pain. As the music went on, the moans filled Junko's other ear.   
  
She began to thrust, bringing the thing up and down, in and out. She grabbed onto her partner's thick ass cheeks to help stead herself. "Come on, you can moan better than that. I've heard you masturbating." She said, jokingly as the sounds of pleasure got louder and louder. She was sure that some others on this ship could hear it now, but she really didn't care.  She was fucking someone close to her, and that's what mattered. She continued to thrust, covering the thing in pleasure juices and sweat. Mikan's toes curled from the pleasure of it all. It was simply...amazing.   
  
Junko pulled out, and walked over to the front of the nurse. "Lick it clean." Junko said in a clear and authoritative voice. Mikan, knowing that even attempting to be a 'bad girl' to a woman with unstable personalities could end in something terrible, began to lick the plastic dick clean. She found the taste of her own love juices to be disgusting, but for her beloved....she would put up with it.   
  
After having her strap-on given a though tongue cleaning, Junko began her walk back to Mikan's ass for another round. But, before she could begin, she twitched. She took a few dizzy steps back. "S...Shut it....be quiet..." She mumbled as her eyes rolled back and her nose bled. Her head was filling with voices, and they were getting louder. "Mukuro....shut up...shut....up..." She weakly said, before falling onto her face. Her crotch was raised a bit, thanks to the still attached strap on. Mikan quickly helped Junko into bed. She knew that her beloved needed some good rest and that if she tried to help in any other way, her nose would be broken.   
  
As the nurse left the room, slipping her panties back on, she passed through the main bedroom that the hidden one was built into. Ibuki was there, sitting on the bed. She walked up to the black haired girl. They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds before they embraced and began to make out. The rocker's hand rubbed Mikan's pussy while the nurse moaned into her neck. She slid some fingers into Ibuki's own pussy and moved them around. Ibuki pulled her head back and moaned out, "Oh shit, I'm feeling it!" As they both came, Ibuki shouted at the top of her lungs "TAKYON!"   
  
They let go of each other, and Mikan quickly ran out after realizing what she did. Ibuki simply licked her hand dry, smiling all the while. Mikan was one of the people she loved and wanted to have with a passion. She had her own psychotic visions of a world gone to the beasts, and the nurse was one of the few that seemed to be pure and kind. Ibuki didn't seem to see that Mikan was probably as crazy and damaged as she was. She finished licking, and walked out going in a different direction. "It goes, It goes, It goes, It goes, It goes, It goes..." She said as she walked away.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why, yes. I did use Death Grips lyrics in this erotic story. You can think I'm cool now. In all seriousness, I had fun writing this. I hope this wasn't a total cringe fest for you to read. Also, this probably won't be the last time the music of MC Ride is referenced. For this world of instability, insanity, and the truly demented....DG music works perfectly, especially for Ibuki Mioda. If anyone is interested, I could write about how music helps me when I write, as it is something very useful to me in the writing process.


	17. The General Collective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko dreams again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is another meltdown/mental trip. That being said, it does imply and describe graphic actions, so...if you don't like that...best to skip this one out.

Watch the people. Watch them run. Do you see them? Aren't they just the fucking best. They're running from each other. They fear the ones that chase them. The ones that bite into the necks of others and rip them clean off. They aren't humans any more, just beasts that were smart enough to wear the flesh of people and stand on two legs. Do you like this? You fucking better, you piece of shit. You caused it. You blonde piece of shit, you aren't even blonde it's all dyed.   
  
She felt her face bruise, and bleed as she looked around desperately. She wanted out. She wanted the noise to stop. The people around her were loosing shapes as they grew sharp toothed jaws. Some were clawing at their own head, scalping and removing their flesh at the tops of their skulls. They were making cries as if they were dying birds with deep caws. They clawing at others, at each other as thick inky blood pooled around her as the people of the general collective yelled at the sky "lET mE die! JuSt LeT Me dIe!" Their voices grew louder and louder as she curled up and covered her ears.   
  
She felt herself being dragged by the head back to her old house. She heard the loud moaning and creaking of the bed in one of the rooms close to her. "You think you're special just because daddy forced you to service others and show yourself off despite your age? Aren't you just cute. It's all your fault and your precious big sister isn't here to make you feel better. You gonna cut your wrists wide open again in the bathroom? You gonna listen to dirty fucks off the street and follow their ways of thinking, you stupid cunt?!" They looked down at her, all their voices one again. They towered over her, fingers digging into skin just below her neck as she struggles. "Don't even say that the red head is the innocent one. She's as fucked up in her own right as well!" They laughed as they threw her into a window, broken glass entering into her body and stabbing her. She didn't really have a true name. She wasn't Ryoko, she wasn't Junko. She didn't know what to call herself, or who she was supposed to be.   
  
She grabbed one of the pieces of glass near her and began to stab herself in an attempt to drown out the figure."You really think self harm will work? You really are just a fucking dumbass aren't you?!" The figure screamed at her. "You killed your big sister! She can't help you and save you from the scary darkness of despair!" The said, cackling as they saw Mukuro being impaled on the spears, over and over. Again and again. The spears penetrating her body. She was caked in blood, looking like the little sister she swore to protect. The girl curled up and shook, her cries being over taken by the cackling of the beast. They were enjoying this. They were loving this. "Cry you little depressed pig. Cry."  
  
There was no sanity here. Only unstable ramblings and shouting. The general collective had been decapitated and skull fucked into a state of murderous insanity that they could never truly recover from. She could never say she was sorry or ask for forgiveness. She was probably going to die, be tortured or worse. She had others that loved her and cared for her, but they would most likely be killed by someone with a gun. The nurse had a heart, but she also wasn't strong. She was a living punching bag with female parts. The girl could kiss her, love her, propose to her and it would most likely be worthless. Love and compassion, finding a true purpose in life by spending it with someone you love...it was all fucking useless now.   
  
She looked up and saw them all surround her, even the red head. They all looked down on her. They all watched her twitch and moan, almost as if she was a dying specimen on a lab table. Her words of just trying to live with loved ones, not wanting to promote hope or despair, her cries for mercy and help. It was all just the pathetic cries of a girl with no identity. One that would never be seen. One that would never be heard. One that would be swept away in the currents of hope and despair, empty words given value to fill people's selfish desires. There was no sense. White Rabbit was dead.   
  
Junko woke up, her face a dark red, covered in sweat, tears and even some blood from her nose. It was night now, and she was probably the only one up. She walked out of the room, silent. She didn't show emotion. She didn't show fear, anger, sadness. She showed emptiness. She was empty. She walked into one of the luxurious bathrooms, locked the door, and turned on the shower light. The room was lit up in an ending sunrise glow. She looked in the mirror. She would've punched it, shattered it into pieces, possibly even stabbed herself again and again. She had no energy right now. She just stared in the mirror. She saw her sister look at her, standing behind her. Junko turned her head, and looked at each other. They just looked each other in the eyes, silently.   
  
Silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At time I'm writing this, we've hit 1500 hits. I cannot say thank you all enough. I don't want my words to sound empty. I want to be sincere, but they probably are lost in meaning due to only being text online. Seriously, thank you all for reading, faving, encouraging, and more. Danganronpa is a series I love so much, and one that has given me emotions, ideas and more. Maybe I'm writing stuff that's too....not DR, or goes way deeper than they ever have, but...I'm doing it because it's how I see the series. I see the series doing something like this, and I'm just trying to emulate it the best I can. I want to feel like my writing means something, that people who love the games and were disappointed in 3 can come here and feel like they're more satisfied with this. This is all because of so many people like you who come out and support me, saying that they want this. I can't disappoint you, any of you. I've worked too hard to do that. Thank you so much. You really know how to make a depressed lesbian smile.


	18. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boat gets closer to Towa city.

Junko was silent as she looked at her sister stand in the shower, neither of the two saying a word. Any amount of time could have passed and she wouldn't have noticed. She was still empty, emotionless, and hollow. The image of her deceased sister wasn't exactly helping her mind improve. Mukuro looked pale and garish, with large maggots and insects feeding on the massive wounds on her body. It was a rather grotesque sight, but for Junko it was rather tame. She was about to say something, when the loud noise of the yacht's horn caused her to jump. "Jesus!" She shouted before running out of the room and to deck, right below the floor with the steering wheel. "Hey! Asshole! Do you wanna give our position away?!" She shouted, starting to return to her normal non-depressed self. 

Sonia peeked down at who was yelling at her. "Hello Junko! I heard your sex noises a few hours ago! They were motivational, though your methods sounded cliche and overused!" She proclaimed with a smile. It grew as she saw Enoshima imitate a strangling position, her hangs grasping an invisible neck. The princess simply saw it as a sign of pain and hate. That was always welcome in her country! "I'm steering us towards Towa city, so that we get there soon! I will not succumb to sea madness!" She thought that shouting was necessary for everything said, even though she didn't really need to say some things at all. The ultimate despair groaned before heading back in. She needed a shower to wipe away the blood and tears on her face. 

As she walked back to her room, she could smell something. It was Mikan's scent. But not just any scent from the nurse, no no. It was the smell she gave off, while making love. A strong odor that smelled of a dampened depression, weak happiness, and a toxic lesbian acidity. Someone else nearby had fucked her Mikan. No, not somebody, Ibuki had done it. That drugged up scum had the gall to even think about making love to the nurse. Junko wasn't even sure why she was getting so angry about this as she would usually love when someone tried to force Mikan down so that she could be a mommy. She would stop it from getting into that stage, but she wouldn't leap up to the nurse's rescue right away. Ibuki was different. Junko hated her. Despised her to her very core. She didn't want Mikan to even consider getting back with that talentless, ugly, unfunny cunt. 

Ibuki whistled to herself as she walked down the hall. For once, she wasn't bouncing off the wall and was able to get a hold of herself. She didn't feel like her veins were full for a strong poison that would make her heart stop the second she stopped moving. She felt like she could get some water and get some air. She could finally brea- "YOU FAGGOT PIECE OF TRASH!" The next thing she knew, she was laying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. "YOU. ARE. NOT. LOVED!" unko shouted with every kick connecting to some part of the musicians body. After a while, she walked off. Ibuki lay still while wheezing. Her groans wheezes of pain were interlaced with an occasional giggle from her. She was back in despair and she loved brutality. 

Mikan couldn't even properly react as she woke up to hands wrapping around her neck and squeezing hard. The nurse had decided to sleep in another room after she had thought that making out with another girl that wasn't her beloved wasn't the best thing. She knew that her beloved would probably find out, but didn't expect it to be this fast. "now listen here, and listen good." Junko said, her voice in a more silent tone as she watched the other girl thrash weakly. "you are not gonna do that again, ok? i see you as someone close to me. close enough to call you mukuro and you go and try and get aids. dont do that to me mikan." The black haired girl nodded, but her lover didn't let go. She tried kicking and thrashing, nodding more and more but still no release. Junko simply watched with a seemingly emotionless gaze. The same one she had when Mukuro 1 died. She watched the color in Mikan's face change and begin turning blue. When that happened, she finally let go. The nurse gasped for air, before doubling onto her side and vomiting. Junko looked up and saw Mukuro 1 standing next to Mikan. She still looked absolutely horrid. "Now then, you are gonna go get some medication for me. I know your dirty clothes are packed to the brim with bottles of prescription drugs. Go on. Get them." Mikan, wiping drool from her chin, nodded before running off in a panic. "You wanna talk? Go ahead." Junko said to the vision of her dead sister as she sat down on the bed. Mukuro 1 smiled. 

The helicopters finally began to land at the main Future Foundation headquarters. Kyosuke Munakata and Chisa Yukizome stood near the entrance, ready to talk with anyone about what to do next. Various other member watched as those badly injured were helped off and rushed into the building to be cared for. Some eyes were on the stretcher carrying Fuyuhiko as he was rolled in, still unconscious. Peko was behind him, her hands restrained in high tech cuffs. She didn't even seem to notice Chisa as she walked in to the building. The ultimate maid looked rather sad, seeing her former students in such states of despair. "Hello, Chisa." She turned her head to see the gaze of Nagito match her eyes. She was silent as Nagito only smiled as she was shoved into the building. She felt Munakata hold her hand and squeeze in an attempt to comfort her. He wanted to make sure she wasn't scared by all this. 

Kyoko slowly got off next. She walked, silently up to the silver haired higher up and looked him in the eyes. Celeste stood next to Kyoko and watched. Munakata opened his mouth to talk, but before he could even utter a word, a hard slap hit the side of his face. "The helicopters here seemed to be faster than they were when coming over to give assistance to my division in its time of need." The detective said sounding calm, but with a strong hint of malice. Celestia chuckled at this. She liked to see Kyoko in irritated moods. As the detective walked past him, she said. "Aoi has Naegi's sister with her. Try and get one of the counselors for her." Right now, she needed to talk to someone important. Inside the building, Mitari and a guard watched. Both hated seeing what their classmates had become, and the fact that neither of them had become like the others was a miracle in and of itself.

Monacca smiled as she saw the emerging outline of Towa city in the distance. It was good to see home again. And now that her whole family was together, it would be even more fun. She didn't hear the sounds of the blonde dancer yelling at and chasing after the other warriors because they stole her towel. She only heard the sounds of the waves and the moans of pain and despair coming from the slowly approaching city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was depressed at the start of writing this thing, but the more I wrote the better I felt. I like using my depression to help shape my stories and my writing. Tried cutting down on comma use in this, as it's always so high in my other stuff. Apologies if things felt a bit disjointed in this. I'll try my best on the next chapter. I'm mostly worried about including and keeping track of so many characters. There's probably a good chance a large portion of Future Foundation members wont really be brought up often or at all. Hope you're all still liking this stuff. And I hope I don't break down writing this massive thing.


	19. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko interviews Peko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back with a new chapter for this series! Thanks especially to Mukuro 3 for helping me think of how to do this chapter.

Kyoko entered into the interview room silently. It had only been a short time since she had arrived at the main HQ...but the brief nap she took was all she needed in terms of rest and most likely mourning. Makoto was buried, and she had work to do, to make sure that no one else suffered the same fate that he or anyone else that was killed in the attack did. She looked in and saw the one she was interviewing.   
  
Peko sat behind the table, not saying a word after being separated from her young master. Her face wasn't helping say her expression, but her body position and how it slouched was. She currently hated herself, feeling responsible for the injury her young master had sustained. She didn't even look up when the silver/purple haired detective walked in and pulled up a chair, placing down an audio recorder and hitting the red button it, a small LED turning on.   
  
"This is Kyoko Kirigiri, interview room 5. It is currently 12:48 PM. I am interviewing Peko Pekoyama, member of the 'Ultimate Despairs' and formerly known as the 'Ultimate Swordswoman'." She said, clearly, Peko still not looking up. "The surgery went well. He's lost all function in the affected eye, but besides that no damage that you should be worried about." That garnered a response of the swordswoman looking up at her. "You told us you'd do anything to help him. If you play along, answer my questions and give me what I need, you can see him. It'll also help you keep him alive much longer. Others need to see there's still something in you and the others that is worth saving. So.....are you willing to talk?" Kyoko finished.    
  
"My word is absolute." Peko said, looking at her. Her voice was showing the brief signs of humanity that had shown themselves to Aoi.  
  
"Tell me. Why did you go with Junko?" Kyoko asked, looking at her.  
  
......  
  
"Give it back!" Masaru said as he leapt onto Kazuichi's back, his child sized fists swinging everywhere. The pink haired mechanic was stumbling around, not ready for the extra weight, bumping into the yacht's walls.   
  
"H-hey! Get off me! I'm working on your stupid remote control!" He shouted to the child, some of the other warriors watching. Nagisa was amazed that a boy like Masaru was supposed to be the groups leader. He sighed to himself.   
  
"Oh, you have got to be kidding...." Junko groaned into her hands as she walked into the room. The more time she spent with her followers, the more she began to remember why she preferred being locked in a school and away from these people. They were either incredibly annoying...or incredibly pathetic when not causing despair. She knew Mukuro 1 was laughing. The bitch probably was enjoying seeing her this annoyed. You kinda want the person who murdered you at least be inconvenienced every once in a while.  She yanked the red head off the mechanic and held him away from her. "Tell me what's going on." She said, not really caring.   
  
"He took away my robot controller and won't give it back!" Masaru said, flailing.   
  
Junko looked at Souda, rolling her eyes. "Taking toys from a kid...my god, you really are a wimp. You're about on the same level as what's her name, and what's her face." She said, berating the mechanic. He couldn't even get a word in before she took one of Jataro's hammers and swung it into his right knee cap. "Remember kids, always go for the knees on people bigger than you. Then you go for the face when they're down!" A great teaching moment.   
  
"His knees went crunch...like a cockroach...." Jataro said, drooling to himself and smiling as the busty blonde handed him back his hammer. Kotoko joined Masaru in kicking the downed mechanic while Nagisa ran off to throw up off the side of the boat. This would be one of those memories that would be forgotten, but when it would pop back up...it wouldn't go away for a long time.   
  
......  
  
"She knew how to take control of a moment, a situation. When she talked, her words would matter most." Peko said, Kyoko nodding and listening. "She made herself the biggest one there. She was the one you listened to."   
  
"So....you felt like you needed to follow her?" The detective asked, curious.   
  
"That...and she knew how to pull our strings. She talked to us, told us that she knew the way...that despair would help us get back at those who hurt us. She manipulated us. We were yakuza, we were already used to a life of seeing pain and suffering, yet her pain was different." The swordswoman said, eyes still red and tainted. "She said if we joined her...let her change us.....she would help us see what to do." Her hand gripped the table, as she began to sweat. "Those eyes....they can show you true despair...and sometimes, even worse." She said, shaking as she began to remember the swirling and endless spirals and the images they brought.   
  
The images flashed before her eyes, a flurry of various moments of pain. Decapitated bodies, laying on the ground. The bodies of young children, victims of shoot outs. Faces being smashed against the curb. Men in black suits smiling as they rape a whore in the back of a car. The bright and burning visage of fire as grenade's go off in a building, igniting everything and everyone around it. The vision of a skull caving in against the hard metal of a bat. Non-stop flooding in, with loud and pounding sounds playing over them as a powerful chant went on.   
  
She then saw it. Bodies, burned and mutilated, posed and set up as if works of art. Some were worshiping and at the feet of others, worshiping them as if they were forbidden objects of lust and affection. Others were offering up, and showing off their bodies for others to take and mark with their juices or seed. And in the middle, sat the Queen on her throne. Her heels were resting on the head of the deceased and ultimate Hope, his face one of bliss yet also pain, on her face was a smirk. Peko stood in front of her, a mere mortal in front of God. The Queen had caused all of this...and Peko was her puppet, whether she wanted to or not.  
  
Kyoko watched as fellow Future Foundation members sedated the silver haired girl, to stop her from hurting herself or others. She had broken out in a cold sweat and begun to scream and violently thrash around. It was clear that Junko had left a mark deeper than Kyoko had initially thought. This wasn't just manipulation or brainwashing. This....was mentally scaring and marking. She looked up and saw Celeste. "......You couldn't save me. You couldn't save him. Try and save them." Junko's mark on Kyoko said, smiling weakly as the detective got up and walked out. She needed another break.   
  
......   
  
Junko walked to the front of the ship, and saw Monacca. She was watching the outline of Towa city get closer and closer. They could see the harbor in view. There was someone on the dock. "So, you want me to take you and your friends in as my kids huh?" The blonde asked, the wheelchair bound girl looking up at her with surprise on her face. "I can tell what people want. You have to if you want to use them." She said, chuckling.   
  
"Monacca wants big sis Junko to make her part of family! Monacca would do anything for it!" Monacca proclaimed, happily. She moved her wheelchair closer to Junko to hug her. Junko uncomfortably let her do so. She hated seeing people get all mushy over the real her, and not one of the many fake hers she would be to get her way.   
  
"Maybe after everything, and I'm married to Mikan or boat boy up there...maybe I'll consider it." Junko said, referring to Izuru who was still standing on top the the ship, silent and non-moving. The young girl cheered happily before the other girl put a finger to her lips. "If I do let it happy...just know that you're never going to be sure what is real and what isn't anymore. You're not even gonna be sure who the real you is." She said, her voice that of Ryoko. She sighed and looked out at the harbor. She blinked, and focused in before her and all her other personalities gasped.   
  
"Holy Shit."  
  
On the harbor docks stood a lone figure, awaiting the boat in the distance to reach them. They had a slight smile on their face. They were excited to reunite with the people on that boat and catch up on some one times. There was only one problem. One tiny, almost insignificant problem about this. She didn't seem to notice the problem as she played with the objects in he hand, mixing them again and again and seeing the joker card pop up.  
  
Taeko Yasuhiro was supposed to be dead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy that so many people are reading this series still. I'm going to try to write more this week, as I'll be away next week for a while on vacation...though since I don't have a schedule, knowing that I'll be away won't really matter, huh? Anyways, thanks for reading.


	20. Docking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko and Celeste reunite over cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter as Part 2 gets into gear.

The yacht slowly pulled into harbor and docked. No one seemed to be speaking, as most on it were silent and awaiting to see what happened next. Everyone knew that Junko's next words were going to be commands, and that they all had to listen. The blonde had been standing at the front of the ship for at least an hour or so, and had been uncharacteristically silent the whole time. She had been looking at the figure waiting for them, and now that they were just a few feet apart, she knew what to do. She entered back inside the yacht and looked at everyone.   
  
"Alright, here's how it's gonna go. Mikan, Warriors, Izuru, You're with me. The rest of you keep to the boat and this immediate area surrounding it. Go get more food, go get more supplies, whatever. Make sure this thing isn't taken, and that we have everything we need for when we get the fuck out of this town." Junko said, looking at everybody. No one spoke up in argument, nor really spoke....except for Kazuichi who would occasionally take in a painful breath of air, the pain from his broken knee cap. "Now then, come on. Let's see what the fuck is going on." The Ultimate despair said,  walking out and deploying the boat's ramp to get down onto the wooden pier leading to the harbor. The rest followed her, the warriors feeling both fear yet also some comfort. They were back in the city they controlled, but they had never seen Junko in this...state. Silent, no real signs of any emotions at all.    
  
Celestia stood at the end of the pier, looking at time with a smile on her face. Not just any smile....but her smile, the one that couldn't be matched. The smile of a woman who always knew how to win, and get what she wanted. The same smile she had on her face when flames engulfed her and when a firetruck smashed her in. Junko was baffled. There was no way that it could be her, yet it was. Same hair, same eyes, same height, same body, same smile, same Celeste. The game continued to play with the cards in her hands, shuffling them over and over. Junko walked up to her. "So....how the hell have you been?" She asked, her voice not exuding the usual confidence it had.   
  
"I have been well, Junko. Good to see that you are well in these rather troublesome times." The gambler replied. Same voice, same tone, same inflections, same vague accent. Junko felt the sweat build up on her forehead. "I see that you have found friends as well. The others will be pleased to know this." The gambler continued, turning and walking away.  The others stood there, not sure what to say or do. She turned her head. "Are you going to follow me or just stand there?" She giggled a little and continued walking. Junko shook her head and followed suit, not wanting to see the reactions of her followers or her sister.   
  
"What's going on? Why is big sis being all weird?" Kotoko asked as her and the rest of the warriors trailed behind the other three. She gasped. "Could it be Big sis Junko is sad about something?! Is she having flashbacks to previous events, or having worried thoughts as scenarios play through her head?!" The pink haired girl asked, making over the top assumptions.   
  
"It's probably not that. Whatever it is...it's probably best to just keep close to them, and start planning what's next once we get back to the Excalibur. That should help us get to wherever our next  destination is." Nagisa said, examining the area. He was trying to tell exactly where they were and where their hide out was. "....Of course, we still have the prisoners to deal with when we get back there." He continued, thinking.   
  
"Man, we're never gonna get to see how the rest of the game plays out if we keep moving around...." Masaru said, disappointed.   
  
"Do you think that it's possible that there are other versions of us out there....another me that's not so gross and ugly..." Jataro asked, but no one seemed to listen.   
  
"Junko....are you alright?" Mikan nervously asked, trying to walk in-sync with her beloved. The past few weeks had shown the nurse a new sign of her lover that she didn't really know how to deal with. The multiple personalities were something that she grown used to...but some of these new ones, or times where the blonde seemed more unstable or like a different person altogether...it was rather overwhelming and scary. Junko just kept walking. "J...Jun-" Before she could ask again, she felt the back of a hand, and the tips of nails slap her and scratch her.    
  
"Ah, ah. You don't ask questions in situations like this." The blonde said, putting on a pair of glasses and putting one arm underneath her chest as if trying to support her breasts. "Just know that I am in control, Mukuro 2. Also, that Izuru Kamakura is above you right now. Simple as that. Now please remain quiet until further notice." She continued, getting back to who she was. She then clamped onto  the red-eyed boys arm and nuzzled him, putting the glasses away. "Like, oh my God. We're both questioning what the fuck is going on together. Isn't it romantic?"  She said, in a hyperactive and cute voice.    
  
Izuru just looked as bored as usual.   
  
Sonia watched the group slowly walk off into the distance before heading back inside to the bar area of the ship. Ibuki was covered in bandages and drinking with her usual smile. Gundham was using a comb to help manage his four dark deva's fur. Kazuichi was eating from a bag of chips, some bagged up ice on his kneecap. Mahiru and Hiyoko were sitting next to each other, kissing. "Alright, it is time for more of us to head out!" The princess declared, the dark master jumping to his feet.   
  
"Hahaha! A dark lord such as myself will be better when out on the land, and not confined to this ship!" He proclaimed, in his usual tone. The mechanic sighed, and couldn't believe that a guy like him had made it this far.   
  
"Didn't you hear what the blonde skank said? No leaving the immediate area. Or do you wanna get murdered by her, or let this thing be stolen?" Hiyoko asked, finally seeming to break out of her indie film lesbian mold, and returning to her usually bitchy self.    
  
"Oh, do not worry! You, the photographer and the pink haired beta will guard the ship! Me, Gundham, and Ibuki here will go out and find necessary supplies and food!" Sonia proclaimed, Kaz's eyes widening at the insult.   
  
"Woo-hoo! Ibuki can't wait to go out and see this new destroyed city!" The ultimate musician proclaimed, seemingly not noticing her injuries and bruises. She finished her drink and them slammed the glass onto the floor, causing it to shatter. "Let's go!" She said, running out of the room and off the boat. Sonia grabbed the bottle that Ibuki's drink had come from and then threw it on the ground, causing it to shatter as well as she and Gundham followed suit.   
  
"I'll get a dustpan..." Mahiru said, carefully getting up and sighing.   
  
As the three ran off the boat, Ibuki sniffed the air and her eyes widened. "Ooo! Food! Freshly made! Sizzling hot! Fresh cooked! This way!" She proclaimed, running after it like a dog. The other followed, already having a good idea on who could be behind it.   
  
Junko and the other's followed Celeste a rather...neat looking building. It was small, but very clean, and had no previous signs of being touched by anyone. The warriors were surprised by this as they thought that nothing could escape the gaze or claws of the robotic bears. "In here." The goth said as they walked in and down a hallway. There were sounds of people talking, music, even the sounds of a television at the end of the hall. Upon reaching it, the gambler opened a door and walked in. When Junko followed her in...she froze.   
  
Her former classmates. They were there. All alive, breathing.....talking.  They looked at her, and her blood went cold.   
  
She screamed.   
  
Izuru had gone off, exploring the rest of the building, while Mikan and the warriors took care of the screaming Junko.  He was curious as to what this all was. Most of the doors that lined the halls were locked, but he found one seemingly wasn't. He turned the knob and walked into seemingly another rec room, though it was much more empty. There was a TV on, and it was showing footage of a 2D fighting game, where a maid was fighting what seemed to be a manga artist. It was the kind where player 2 could join in at any time.  He felt his body tremble as he approached the couch and walked over to the right side. He sat down, and saw a controller in the middle seat. He picked it up, and pressed start to join the fight against player one.   
  
"It's good to see you again, Hajime." Chiaki said as she watched him pick a character and begin to play with her.   
  
"Good to see you too." Hajime replied.   
  
  
          
 **Epilogue - 'Goodbye Despair High School'  THE END.  
          
Surviving Students: 15**   
         
 **To Be Continued  
  
        GOT AN ITEM!**  
  
You received the  **Class Photo**  present.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are 20 chapters later, with over 2000 views, 72 kudos, and 5 bookmarks. All I can really say is...thanks to all of you that have read this, and continue to whenever you see it. Thanks to everyone that comments, gives kudos, bookmarks, or just shares this with others. It's all very much thanked and appreciated. All of it has helped change my writing significantly and I cannot say thanks enough for that. I may just rewrite my first few chapters to help make them less awkward some day. You guys have also helped encourage me into writing other stories and new stuff as well. Yes, I am still working on them and planning them, but the DR stuff is my main focus for the most part. I wanted this to be longer, but then again it's better to save it. Until next time!


	21. 3rd Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small Monokuma theater to talk about something special for the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asked about this in the last chapter's comments...but I doubt a lot of you go there, so might as well announce it here.

MONOKUMA THEATER

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/372888142052851713/bustup_16_00.png)

"Why, hello there dear readers. Now before you ask, I know there's one big question on your mind!"

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/372888486111477770/bustup_16_03.png)

"Why does this fan fiction suddenly have pictures?!"

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/372889867161567233/bustup_16_12.png)

"Simple. It makes this chapter more effective! This one's all about recreating that in-game feel from the original games! Sometimes text just isn't enough!"

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/372890999401480193/bustup_16_09.png)

"That means that all the characters that appear in this will look like their in game counterparts. Except for maybe Izuru, but that depends on if we wanna use Hajime's sprites or the Izuru ones from V3's bonus mode! You make the call!"

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/372892393487335425/bustup_21_01.png)

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/372892507861680145/bustup_18_06.png)

"Ehh...? Whatever could you possibly mean?!"

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/372892768286277633/bustup_21_12.png)

"Mukuro doesn't have in-game sprites of her out of costume."

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/372893876970848256/bustup_16_13.png)

"Oh! That! Don't worry, we have a good bunch of fan made ones ready for use!"

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/372896508183314453/bustup_16_04.png)

"The main chapter will be starting in just a bit, but for now, we hope you've enjoying your exclusive first look at the next chapter of DanganRonpa IF: Revival!"

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/372899500190334976/bustup_16_07.png)

"Oh and if you're wondering if this'll be used for a certain other story.......I dunno."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated, I want to know what you think I should use for Izuru. Hajime's Sprites or Izuru's. It's up to the dear reader this time! Also, I'm debating about whether or not I should do for the other Big Danganronpa story I'm doing. It's more just a problem with the Junko sprites and her having the Monokuma hair clips. Also, don't have the V3 Sprites yet. If you want your own High Quality Sprites just use this link: http://jrdizon.tumblr.com/tagged/danganronpa and scroll down. If you want High Quality Rips...you're gonna have to go somewhere else.


	22. The Class Reunion of Class 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko catches up with her classmates over food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about all the huge gaps. That's just how this layout seems to be..... I spent a whole day working on this thing. Also, if you know who is behind the Mukuro Sprites, I'd love to know. The Tumblr that I first got them from seems to no longer exist.

Junko finally stopped screaming and began to breathe heavily. She mostly just needed more air to continue screaming. 

 

"J-junko! You shouldn't scream so hard like that! You could pass out or damage something!" 

Junko grabbed onto the nurse and began to shake her violently. 

 [ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376378548799406090/bustup_18_08.png)

"What the fuck is going on?! What the actual fuck is going on?!"   
The sweat on Junko's forehead was running into her eyes, causing them to feel slight pain. Usually, she would be enjoying pain she brought to herself, but now it was only making things worse. 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376380352434012162/bustup_13_03.png)

"I...i...i......I.....uh...." Before the nurse could properly answer, she was tossed to the ground. 

   

"Enoshima, are you alright? You seem to be under the weather. Maybe you need rest?" Celestia asked, walking to Junko's side. She put her hand on the Ultimate Despair's forehead and Junko shuddered.   

"H.....how about I take the Warriors outside and tell them to go get their airship for when we go....?" Mikan nervously asked, watching her beloved shake and twitch.  

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376386416244031498/bustup_18_05.png)

"Huh? Yeah, sure...w...whatever, I don't care." The blonde was trying to act like her usual self, but even then her personalities seemed more muted. 

 [ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376395759567765505/bustup_12_03.png)

"Do not worry, Tsumiki, we will help make sure that Junko is back to full health." Celestia smiled as Mikan walked off with the Warriors of Hope. 

 [ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376396704217563136/bustup_12_02.png)

"Now then, let's get you some tea, and some food. " She took Junko by the hand and led her into the room. It looked like a rather large common room, with couches, a large TV, shelves full of books and movies. 

  

"Junko! It is good to see that you have made it here unharmed!" Ishimaru joined the two as he smiled, Junko only shaking more at the sight. 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376401047930798080/bustup_18_08.png)

"But....but she.....and you.........i....." 

A few minutes later and she was sat at the table, a hot meal and lemon tea in front of her. She was already digging into the thing, as she found that hunger was replacing her fear. 

 [ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376404402291867648/bustup_01_12.png)

"She's just eating so much! How many days were you out in that wasteland?!"

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376406755791601664/bustup_11_02.png)

"The world has become unforgiving and cruel. The fact that all of us have made it is nothing less than a miracle." 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376407690559094785/bustup_18_12.png)

"Huh....? Oh, right....sorry. I need a reminder of what happened.....been with the nurse, so my mind is kinda........screwy." 

Junko burped and wiped the food from her mouth. She downed the tea in one go as Mikan nervously walked in and sat next to her. 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376413263321366530/bustup_07_16.png)

"Well.....we probably wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for Naegi."   
Junko's hands gripped the table and her breathing stiffened. 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376417948962914304/bustup_04_03.png)

"Somehow the dude was lucky enough to get the escape button from that stupid bear's vending machine. Guess it comes with the title, but still." 

Junko heard footsteps approach the table and she looked up. She went pale and wanted to start screaming again. 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376437018399604736/tumblr_mgmsehYl8v1qgb0wfo1_500.png)

"Hello, sister. I knew you would make it back to us sometime or another." 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376438814563893248/bustup_18_08.png)

"HOW THE FUCK?!" Junko picked up the fork she was holding and pointed it at her sister, who wasn't a decomposing corpse. 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376439360435912706/tumblr_mgmsehYl8v1qgb0wfo4_500.png)

"S-sis! Has being out in the world for a few years really hurt you the badly?!" That hit Junko hard. She thought that only a few months had passed, but she had been in a coma for years?! She wanted to slap Mukuro 1 and 2, but....she felt light headed. She slowly fell back, and as she did....she began to remember seeing everyone in front of the door as it slowly opened, Makoto holding he button in his hands. 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376442244288217088/bustup_14_04.png)

"Ibuki smells.... _sniff, sniff_  cooked meats! Bacon coated in brown sugar and seasoning! Freshly made flapjacks and scrambled eggs coated in cheese and cracked pepper!" Ibuki was running as she followed the scent, almost acting like a dog. It was one of the moments where the world didn't look like something out of a early 2000s metal video to her. 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376445856347586560/bustup_10_03.png)

"Such an amazing nose! I bet it could smell blood of a dirty traitor as well! If you had sharp teeth, you'd be a great hunting pet!" 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376447958322774027/bustup_03_06.png)

"It is clear! She has the blood of Cerberus inside her! The ability to smell from so far away is a talent that cannot be emulated!" 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376448760240406528/bustup_14_12.png)

"Nothing can stop Ibuki's nose!......except maybe walls, fists, and blunt objects...." 

The trail ended outside of the remains of an abandoned restaurant. The name upon the top said 'Pig Boy'. They could hear humming and people eating inside it. 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376457383431503872/bustup_05_18.png)

"Anotha good batch a food if I do say so myself, and I say so! And if momma, God rest her soul, were here...she'd be so prouda me!" 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376459897669287960/bustup_08_19.png)

"Come on! Another round of breakfast! I'm starving, goddammit!" 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376460856369741834/bustup_06_03.png)

"We should get going soon. That woman from future foundation seemed suspicious......" Teruteru brought out the 3rd serving of breakfast and Akane began to dig in to it. 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376462008536793099/bustup_08_20.png)

"We'll be fine,  _urp_  we took on that programmers mom pretty easily, and she had a spear!" 

Ibuki burst into the restaurant and began to stuffing her face alongside the dark skinned girl. 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376463710757191701/bustup_14_06.png)

"Ohhhh! It's so good! Ibuki missed fresh made food!" 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376464915122094091/bustup_10_15.png)

"Why, it's the odd chef with the questionable accent!" 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376466914660188160/bustup_03_01.png)

"I see that you have decided to travel with a great warrior, and his protégé." Gundham looked at Nekomaru, with a look of respect. 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376467611594260481/bustup_05_01.png)

"Good to see that I's still remembured. You three looking fine if I do say so myself." 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376468533904801802/bustup_06_04.png)

"Gahaha! Good to see you guys haven't been killed!" 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376469246227513345/bustup_10_01.png)

"It is good to see friends together! This will help the bloodshed increase! I hate to make things awkward but....I need you to help be my body guards for when I take the group to Novoselic." 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376471107785457664/bustup_08_21.png)

"Eh? What is it you need our help with?" 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376471331522215938/bustup_03_02.png)

"I too, am curious. You never mentioned anything about us going to your country." 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376471685626462229/bustup_10_02.png)

"It is quite simple. My country is overrun with protesters. I need protection while I decide my next move. That next move involving nuclear missiles." 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376472185952403457/bustup_14_01.png)

"W-wha?! The princess knows launch codes?! She could nuke us all while she chugs down a drink!" 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376472797590978560/bustup_05_05.png)

"N-now, who says we gon' agree to come wit you? Nukes are some pretty big stuff, and I'm not sure I'm ready to handle it!" Nekomaru just thought about the offer as Sonia smiled at him. 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376473856459800578/bustup_00_01.png)

"So.....how did you.....survive...?" 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376474147188113409/bustup_09_08.png)

"Well...it wasn't easy, but, I was able to drag my way out to the street....I was driven to the hospital, just in time. My whole chest is covered in scars...but, I'm lucky." 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376477077160853506/bustup_09_04.png)

"It's nice to see you again, Hinata-Kun....even if the world isn't that great.....but...that's what Future Foundation is for, right?" 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376477350386204673/bustup_00_02.png)

"You work for Future Foundation?" 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376477567227527169/bustup_09_02.png)

"Yep, along with everyone else here. We're part of those who have taken place in a killing game in someway or another. We get sent food boxes every week and we mostly work here." 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376478298223411201/bustup_09_04.png)

"It'd be really great if you and anyone else you came with joined us." 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376478554034274305/bustup_00_17.png)

"I'd really like that.....:" Hajime said, smiling as he looked at himself in a nearby mirror. He looked.....normal. 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376480163535257601/bustup_13_01.png)

"Um, hello.....? Anyone in he-" 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376480319051661332/bustup_13_03.png)

"C-Chiaki! I....i......" Mikan found herself tearing up. 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376480706450161665/bustup_09_04.png)

"Mikan, it's ok.....I forgive you. It wasn't your fault." The gamer hugged the nurse as she burst into tears, bawling like a child. 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376480950265053194/bustup_13_06.png)

"I'm so sorry! I'm a horrible person! I don't deserve any love or forgiveness! My mommy or daddy should've killed me!!!!!" 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376482002330714112/bustup_09_02.png)

"Don't sat that. You're a wonderful person, Tsumiki......oh! We found this when we went to see if your mother made it...." She handed the nurse an envelope with  _Mikan_  written on it in her mother's handwriting. 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376482457278742539/bustup_13_10.png)

"........"   
Mikan just put it in her pocket. She didn't want to read it yet...not while things felt off. Something didn't feel right, but she just couldn't place it. 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376648392152973312/bustup_09_09.png)

"You're not gonna read it...?" 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376648523774558210/bustup_13_02.png)

"I'm sorry.....just.....anything related to my home life is hard to deal with right away....I'm sorry." 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376649232452419584/bustup_00_02.png)

"Hey, hey....it's OK. She doesn't have to open it right away, right Chiaki?" 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376649459821576194/bustup_09_08.png)

"Huh? Oh, sure. Take your time." 

Mikan and Hajime found themselves smiling...though Mikan still felt like something was off, but she couldn't really explain what. The tingling feeling in her head wasn't helping either. 

\--------- 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376650647195615235/bustup_04_11.png)

"Can't believe I've been left guarding this thing with a damaged kneecap while that 'dork lord' gets to go with Miss Sonia....." 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376651040562479105/bustup_11_10.png)

"Was that seriously your best attempt at an insult, no wonder she only hangs out with you because you make bombs!" 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376651320196595722/bustup_04_13.png)

"A-at least I've done something in all of this! You've just looked sad and acted gay! How's that spreading despair in any way or form?!" 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376651678226841600/bustup_11_03.png)

"Oh, is that how you wanna go, Kamikaze?! Well, I'm gonna enjoy beating your pathetic ass!" 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376652062819221530/bustup_04_08.png)

"Bring it on!" It's mostly just a rather sad, and very pathetic, slap fight between the two. 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376652538772193290/bustup_12_08.png)

"Can you two stop fighting?!" The photographer raises her voice, causing the two to pull back. They hear...footsteps on the deck. 

"I don't think it's someone we know, so I'd rather we not let them know we're here." 

The footsteps reached the stairs down into the lounge area. They slowly began to climb down them. 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376653933441187840/bustup_04_20.png)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376653933931790356/bustup_11_19.png)

"Please don't hurt us!!!!!" The two screamed in unison as the intruder entered into the room. 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376654826655711232/Hiroko_Hagakure_Halfbody_Sprite_1.png)

"...Alright, as long as one of you can mix a good drink, I won't tell anyone you're here." 

Mahiru tried her best to remember all the concoctions that Sonia had made and got to mixing. 

\--------- 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376655329263484929/bustup_14_04.png)

"J-just come this way, Junko....it's clear you need some rest..." 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376655743216123906/bustup_18_05.png)

"I...i...I dont.....but the spears and......" Junko felt disoriented, and for once she didn't like it. She felt her body swat heavily with each step she took, sweat pouring down her forehead. 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376656370533007360/bustup_14_14.png)

"We're almost there! You can do it!" Junko looked around as they entered into a rather large room. Her vision felt blurry as she saw the glow of bright green light, but it was somehow being kept from being blinding. Her and Chihiro approached one of the lights. 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376657510813138945/bustup_14_13.png)

"Code: 11037." There was the small sound of beeping, and a hiss as something opened up. Chihiro slowly helped Junko lay down inside as the top slowly enclosed again. 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/376658190613479435/bustup_18_12.png)

"What's....going on...?" Junko felt warm water slowly fill up whatever she laying down in. It didn't fully submerge her...more, it made her feel like she was floating as her eyes slowly closed and she drifted off into sleep. 

  
As Junko slept, she saw the stars in the sky above her. It wasn't cloudy, or dark red. It was black, vast and beautiful. She saw the cosmos around her as she floated, and they were stunning. She saw life itself, seeing all its beauties and wonders. The Sun and Moon, the plants and animals, everyone around it. She saw people going through good times and bad times, laughing and crying with one another. They were pushing through hardships and bad times, just to smile and be with those they truly cared about. This. This was Hope. 

  
Junko then saw her memories lay out in front of her. They were set up as if it was a comic book, showing off the various stages of her life in full. She was silent, watching the memories slowly change. Traumatic events were slowly being erased and replaced. She was no longer the one that helped start the riots, nor was she the one who controlled the robotic bear. The marks on her body came from when she tried to take on the bear herself. She was just lucky that Mikan was there to get her to the nurse's room, and care for her. She felt tears slowly run down her face as the image of Makoto hitting the ground faded. She felt herself laughing as the voices in her head slowly went away. 'Junko Enoshima: Ultimate Despair', was gone. Right now, there was only 'Junko Enoshima: Engaged Future Foundation Member, Former Ultimate Fashionista'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this all works out well when you all read it. I am so sorry about the huge gaps in-between everything. If anyone knows how to make it less, please let me know. All I know is that Deviantart won't let me load it there, so think of it as the reason why you should read all my stuff here, may not be on deviantart! The sprites will stick around for at least one more chapter. What's so important about it? Why, it's the 'Trial of the Ultimate Detective'! Upupu~


	23. Trial of the Ultimate Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko Kirigiri stands trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! And I am sorry again if the image spacing is fucked up. I emailed support about what to do, and still nothing back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyoko opened her eyes to find that she was back in the elevator. She was in her old outfit, and she felt younger. Her body was already shaking heavily from the shock of what was going on.

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382214206021173248/bustup_21_08.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"What....is all of this......?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

The small metal box stopped and slowly opened its doors. Kyoko's blood went cold as she saw exactly what she didn't want to see. All the podiums were there, and behind some were photos, others were people.

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382216730598178816/bustup_20_00.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"There you are, Kirigiri. We were starting to worry that you were going to try and evade this."

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382218391102029853/bustup_21_12.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm not in the mood for participating in some kind of hallucinogenic nightmare. I knew my lack of sleep over the past few days would lead to something like this, but I'm not going to give in."

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382219315878821889/bustup_13_08.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"You're not going anywhere, bitch. You can't run away from what happened forever!"

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382220484739203083/bustup_08_12.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"......Fine. Let's just get this over with then."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyoko walked up to her podium and looked around. There was Mukuro, Makoto, and Celestia. They all looked as if they were still part of the killing game. At the podium however, there was....

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382222460197797890/bustup_18_14.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"Budgetary constraints and scheduling meant that we can't use a monokuma, nor get a full cast reunion. You do get me, though I wish I had what's her name to bounce on my lap...."

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382222985182052354/bustup_18_03.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"This is a very abridged version of a class trial, but let's still try to make the best of it."

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382224242533728256/bustup_12_03.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"Do not worry. At least one person here will get some enjoyment from all of this."

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382224512940376065/bustup_21_13.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"So, tell me. Who has been murdered this time?"

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382224934723649539/Naegi_19.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"W-wow, I didn't expect you to have forgotten everything by now....I'm dead, Kyoko."

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382225183324241930/bustup_12_04.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"Sadly, I am dead as well. I am just glad my body is not currently being represented as a smooshed cartoon square."

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382225665379794946/bustup_13_06.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm dead too......I still feel the pain of being speared. Not fun."

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382225992250294274/bustup_18_03.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"Now, these three murders seem to have **nothing in common** , excluding me being the mastermind behind it all, of course."

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382230522899988480/Naegi_18.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"No, that's wrong!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyoko felt a small smile cross her face upon hearing that. Even if this wasn't real.....she still wished he was there.

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382231218319785984/Naegi_05.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"On the surface these cases seem to be unrelated, but in reality , all of them are connected in one way or another to Kyoko!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

The smile quickly left.

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382232609926807562/bustup_21_06.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"What are you insinuating, Naegi?"

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382234054935969802/bustup_12_02.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"Why, he's saying that you're the mastermind in your own way!"

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382242923124883456/bustup_21_07.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"That's absolutely asinine, Naegi."

 

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382246356120633364/Naegi_20.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"I really wish I could agree, but....it's true."

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382252968491352078/Naegi_18.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"This whole killing school trip was just entertainment for you!"

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382253545249964032/bustup_12_03.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"Let us begin with Naegi himself."

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382254769982406656/Naegi_20.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"The whole time we were jere, and even when outside....you never truly helped me. You gave me clues....but....you could've helped more. You kept secrets, never told me what was going on....,"

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382257285017239553/bustup_21_15.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"I saw potential in you, and wanted to see how far you would go to protect the others!"

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382261541195743232/Naegi_05.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"You didn't have to make go through all of that first trial basically on my own! You could've ended it easily! I didn't need to know what kind of person Maizono was, not right away!"

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382263416078729218/bustup_21_08.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"Naegi......i,..."

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382263518394843136/Naegi_09.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"I...I don't wanna hear something like, 'I didn't know, I'm so sorry...', from you! You knew that we were close and that I was going through something! What if I wasn't emotionally string enough to defend myself, or couldn't accept what I learned?! Then what?!"

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382265293185089538/bustup_18_09.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh, fuck yes! This is some fine cut despair~!"

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382266752542703627/bustup_21_02.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"I......."

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382266960576118794/bustup_12_07.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"It was this kind of thinking that lead to you being separated from him just about two weeks or so. Of course, you can't forget what happened that day, even if you tried."

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382268800600375306/bustup_12_02.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"Now, let's come to me. While my death is not as directly your fault, you still feel guilty for it. You think that maybe you could've swayed me into not giving in to my selfish desires? That you could have made me into less of a liar?"

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382270327692066818/bustup_21_02.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"In all honest.....a lot could've been done differently with us. I like to pretend that we were picture perfect, when in reality it probably wasn't."

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382271016732196866/bustup_21_15.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"However, that still doesn't explain how I murdered Mukuro! I never murdered her!"

 

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382272119427432448/bustup_13_05.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"Maybe we need to jog your memories!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

A screen lowered down, the room dimming as a video played. It was a recording of everyone's first day in the killing game.

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382273210898448387/bustup_03_04.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"Gotcha, you little piece of shit! I dunno if you're a toy or a stuffed animal or whatever the hell!"

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382273517774962688/bustup_03_05.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"Either way, I'm gonna rip you to fuckin' shreds!"

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382273715540328470/bustup_16_06.png)

 

 

 

 

"Waah! Violence against the headmaster is in violation of school regulations!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyoko knew what was coming and her blood went cold.

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382274094462402571/bustup_21_13.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"Watch out! Get rid of it!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

The footage went on and Monokuma exploded in the air, only to reappear as the footage ended. Beads of sweat formed upon the detective's head.

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382274639537242112/bustup_13_05.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"Aw, she's suffering bad nostalgia! Could it be she remembered how I died?"

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382274848208191491/Naegi_18.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"You knew what was going to happen when Mukuro attacked Monokuma, but you did nothing to stop it!"

 

 

 

 

Kyoko's face was completely drained of color. She wanted to say how that could be said for anyone, even Mukuro herself, but nothing was coming out.

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382275275485872128/bustup_18_10.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"Aw, look she's getting all choked up!"

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382275422898880523/bustup_21_09.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"S...she should've known better....i....i....you....."

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382275573436907520/Naegi_12.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"If I truly am the Ultimate Hope, why is it you're the one that's still alive?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

The voices were getting louder and louder,

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382275893629812736/bustup_13_08.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"The only reason you were ever let in to the school was probably due to your daddy being the headmaster!"

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382276251454537740/bustup_21_07.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"Y-YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW ALL OF THAT?! You think I don't wake up every morning, thinking about how my classmates would be helping the world more than me?! That I don't think about what either of my relationships could have become?! You think I don't feel guilty for not even trying to step in and prevent Ikusaba's death?! Well, I do! I do I do I do I do I do!!!"

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382276952696029206/bustup_18_11.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"Thass all I needed!"

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382277059910828032/bustup_21_08.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"W-what?"

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382277227447975938/Naegi_02.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"You've confessed to it all. We can now vote for you without any hesitation. Thanks Kirigiri-san. You've done something right."

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382277583582134274/bustup_12_03.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"You can finally join us. A happy reunion."

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382277777493065731/bustup_13_05.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"I totally look forward to seeing you again, Kyoko-san!"

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382278007584194562/bustup_21_09.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"N-no, please wait!"

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382278130120785920/bustup_18_00.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for you, Kyoko Kirigiri!"

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382278336937984011/bustup_18_02.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"Let's give it everything we've got! It'ssss punishment time!!!!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junko slammed her palm down onto a red button, the familiar image and text appeared on screen. 'Kyoko has been found guilty. Time for the punishment!'

 

 

 

 

 

Kyoko opened her eyes finding herself behind a desk in one of the classrooms. The blackboard in front of her had the words **DETENTION** written on it, in thick blocky letters. The silence around her was almost deafening. No footsteps in the halls, no students getting help or in an extracurricular activity.....just her in her desk.

 

 

 

 

All of a sudden, she was knocked out of her seat as a large explosion sent her flying. As she got up, she saw the resulting fire quickly spread as the alarms went off. The sound that they were making was loud and drowned out any cries for help she had. She ran out the door and down the hall as the fire engulfed everything around her. She could feel her skin already getting burns from the extreme heat alone as she coughed up smoke, and her body lost it's fluids. She bolted down the stairs as tears ran down her face. Her body was starting to look like her hands and the building was starting to collapse. She pushed her body through the pain as she got closer and closer to the front entrance. She was just a few steps away when she felt a wooden beam slam into her back as she fell to the ground. She groaned in pain and looked up, seeing Makoto. Her body as utterly disfigured as she reached up to him, only to see him watch as the rest of the school collapsed in on her.

 

 

 

 

Kyoko jumped up from her bed, her entire body soaked in her own sweat. She knew she had been screaming, but she knew that the rooms of the main building were soundproofed. It was clear this building was built before the killing game, as anyone that watched it knew how soundproofing rooms wasn't the best idea. She ran to the bathroom and splashed water on her face, again and again. She looked like an absolute mess in the mirror, and the lack of sleep's effects on her eyes weren't helping.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As she washed again and again, a small green screen appeared on the mirror.

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382284236452921345/bustup_17_06.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"Kirigiri-San! You're up early!"

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382284433618632720/bustup_21_02.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"Ah, Alter Ego....sorry, it's just..."

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382284972511330314/bustup_17_00.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"Nightmares again? If you wanted, I could let Kizakura know and-"

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382285547575574531/bustup_21_08.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"No, no I'm fine.....I....just....I'm still adjusting to not seeing Naegi....and everyone else....."

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382285767034273797/bustup_17_04.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"......I see.....Kirigiri-san.....if you could bring back some truly great minds, and all it took was a few sacrifices....would it be worth it?"

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382286113273937941/bustup_21_06.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"What do you mean?"

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382286293003927553/bustup_17_03.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"....maybe it's better if I show you. Follow the directions on your phone."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyoko's phone lit up, as she followed the directions to the elevator. It went down to the basement levels of the building. As she followed it, it showed her to a rather tucked away staircase that led down even more to a part of the building that Kyoko wasn't even aware of. Was....was she underwater?

 

 

 

 

 

 

As the stairs came to an end, she entered into a large, dimly lit area. The only real sources of light came from the green glow of strange pods. There were screens above them, showing off footage of various events. Kyoko slowly walked towards the pod in front of her, and looked in.

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382288065634500618/bustup_21_09.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"W-what is this......?"

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/265235566105329664/382288223327485953/bustup_17_00.png)

 

 

 

 

 

"This is the Hope Reincarnation Project."

 

 

 

 

 

 

There in the pod was Makoto, looking exactly as Kirigiri last remembered him.....there was a smile upon his sleeping face. Kirigiri was just crying.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Good, the spacing isn't that bad this time! This is the last sprite chapter, for now anyways. Next time, it'll all be the text you know and love.


	24. False Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another adventure with the Towa city branch of Future Foundation, but....what's up with Mikan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Towa city adventure. I bet all of you can't wait to see what happens in this chapter of Danganronpa: Future Foundation!

"Sis, get up. You can't just sleep at your desk all day." Mukuro said, nudging her sister as Junko tried to pretend like she was snoring. It wasn't working.   
  
"Bleh....I was in middle of a great dream." Junko said, rubbing her eyes and wiping the drool from her chin. She got up and did some stretches. "I deserve a nap anyways, I spent all last night waiting for the food drop. They really need a schedule set up for those things, I hate not knowing when the next one is gonna come." She sighed as she looked at her desk. She was thinking about looking into rearranging it...though she mostly did things like that to try and avoid as much work as possible.   
  
"I'll look into if Maizono can take your place for a few shifts." Mukuro said as she walked past a few other desks, Junko behind her. The mark on her right hand was slowly starting to be removed, and she was glad. She didn't want the fact that her former group was the one behind all of this to be seen by anyone that got a close look at her. The shame of it all was already a heavy weight on her conscious. She looked at the slowly fading wolf and sighed, entering into the cafeteria to get some much needed lunch.   
  
"Ah, there you are Mukuro-san!" Sayaka said, smiling from behind the counter. "Taka has been looking all over for you, said that he needed to review something on your latest report." She explained, as she pulled out the tray of that day's lunch.   
  
"Ooo! Are those..." Junko began, as the former idol nodded.   
  
"Chicken Pot Pies. Seems like we were lucky enough to get the delicacy foods this time." Sayaka said, smiling.   
  
"Ah, delicacy foods~! Like fried chicken at Christmas, or really any meal involving poultry for me! Just give me some cooked, and I'll savor it as if it's a first kiss!" Junko proclaimed, taking her tray over to table, while grabbing a drink from the nearby cooler.   
  
"Should I tell Mikan that you compared a meal of chicken and rice to your first kiss?" Mukuro asked, giving a thankful nod to the blue haired girl before joining her sister.   
  
"E-eh?! D-don't tell her that, dumbass! It was joke!" Junko said, blushing as shoveled bits of the meal into her mouth. Mukuro chuckled slightly as she ate as well.   
  
 "....and then you just push up on the directional buttons." Chiaki explained to Mikan as they walked into the room. Hajime was behind them, holding a stack of files, that was clearly a bit too much for him.   
  
"U-uh, can you please help me with this, Chiaki..?" He weakly asked as he tried to keep everything from collapsing onto the floor.   
  
"Huh? Oh, sure. Sorry about that, Hinata-kun." Chiaki grabbed few off the top as Mikan tried to do what Chiaki told her in the game she was playing.   
  
"C-come on....take that.......I did it! I beat the boss!" Mikan proclaimed, jumping into the air, before she accidentally tripped  and fell face first onto the polished floor, causing her to slide a little. She slowly got up and made it over to Junko's table, weakly smiling.    
  
"Oh wow, I forgot how much you could bang into things." Junko said, chuckling.   
  
Mikan blinked at that, then shook her head. The blonde leaned into her ear and whispered, "Why don't you let me bang you for a change?", causing the nurse to blush even more and run to get her tray.    
  
Time passed as the members of Future Foundation ate and chatted over lunch. Others began to enter the room, some sitting at tables, others taking their trays to other rooms.   
  
"Any news from the main branch yet?" Hajime asked Celeste as she played her game of lunch break solitaire. She didn't look up as she continued to play.   
  
"Sadly, not yet. I do hope that Kirigiri and the others are safe. Being this far away from is giving me a bit of nighttime anxiety." The gambler said, continuing her game.   
  
"W...Well, I'm sure they'll let us know what's going on when they're nice and ready." Chihiro said, trying to help Celeste remain in good spirits. He smiled at her, she weakly smiled back.   
  
"Well, I heard that Makoto is gonna be coming here soon!" Sayaka said, smiling as her cheeks were bright pink. She was giggling to herself.   
  
"Someone's excited. It'll be good to see him again, he needs a break after being worked so hard over at his branch. Surprised he hasn't jumped from all the stress and pressure that's going on." Mondo said as Sayaka gasped a little at the comment.   
  
Mikan blinked again as Ishimaru yelled at the biker. "Mondo! Those comments are not suitable in a workplace environment, on break or not! I am sure that Naegi is fine! I know it!" He said, scolding his teammate.   
  
"Oh, Tsumiki. You still haven't opened that letter yet? I'm surprised." Hajime said, trying his best to change the subject.    
  
"O-oh....this...I...I'm not ready yet.....there's some things I need to do first before I look at anything from my mother...." The nurse said, looking down at the table and picking at her food. She felt like everyone was staring at her. Her body shook a bit as she ate a tiny piece of crust.   
  
"Aw, don't worry sweetie!" Junko proclaimed, holding her beloved's hand. "I'm sure there aren't any Monokuma's in there to give you more scars. And if there are, I'll take the hit for you again!" She said, smiling as remembered taking the spears of gungir through the chest to protect her beloved from being the first victim of the killing game.   
  
Mikan's eyes widened at what she heard, and she felt herself sweating as her head began to hurt. "M...Monokuma slashed open my chest...." Mikan mumbled to herself as she began to see herself bleeding on the floor of the gymnasium, Junko stepping to take the spears that would've finished her off. But then, she groaned and held her head as she felt the pumping and the cutting at her chest, the uncaring look of her mother. She remembered the face of the man that defiled her and almost killed her. How could one forget what their own father looked like. She slowly got up to her feet. "...I need to go." She said, running out and not even looking Junko in the face. She didn't want to see that laughing vision again.   
  
She ran down the halls as she grasped her head, wanting to vomit from everything she saw. She wanted to believe what the others were telling her, she even would begin to remember it....but every time she did, she would see the despairing truth. She would remember where she was, and what had happened. She didn't know what this place was...but it was obvious that she needed to get out.   
  
She nervously ran into what she usually saw as the bedroom, feeling the tears run down her face. She just wanted to sleep...she so badly wanted to go bed and wake up, forgetting the despairing truth and accept what Junko was accepting. But, entering the room, she gasped a little. She was in a room full of pods, glowing green. A giant terminal was in the center of the room, hosting giant monitors. A video began to play.   
  
"Hello, Future Foundation branch heads. I am Miaya Gekkogahara. Usually...I do not speak, but in times like these...I suppose I need to." A woman in a wheel chair was speaking to the camera. "With the recent death of Naegi, we've been forced to reveal a project that has been in the work for quite some time. With the help of Chihiro Fujisaki, Yasuke  Matsuda, and Ryota Mitarai, I have been able to make the 'Neo World Program' along side something new. This is a program I call 'Memories and Identity Reconstruction' program." She explained, as Mikan watched on in an anxious state.   
  
"The program can be used to edit, erase, create or rearrange one's memories to the controllers intended desire. It can change the cause of traumatic events, erase memories of past failures....or even remove someone's despair."   
  
Mikan gasped and shook even more.   
  
"The program can also be used to permanently change the identity of someone. We were able to bring those that were killed in the first broadcast killing game, and currently have them out in Towa city. The place they are in is filled with transmitters that can help make someone's memories easy to edit or change, thanks to suggestions. With this....we can not only wipe of the remnants of despair and Junko Enoshima, but get them on our side and bring back truly great minds!" Miaya said, smiling. "All we need are those that are low ranking, or unwanted! We can bring back truly amazing people, have them help restore the world, build new technologies and devices...new weapons to help us wipe out those that resist us. We can make the world a truly amazing land of hope. And we're counting on you to help us prepare this tech for mass deployment." The video ended.   
  
Mikan didn't know what to say. This....this was a despair so great that even she couldn't take it. Editing memories, changing identities, reincarnating the dead to basically be used as weapons.....this was despair draped under the cover of hope. The nurse looked at the letter, her hands now shaking knowing that there would be nothing there in actuality. Just blank pages that would be filled in if the devices had worked on her. She didn't rip it up, she just put it back in her shirt and ran to find Junko and Izuru.   
  
"Mikan! You ok? You seemed to be pretty sick. Need anythi-" Junko was cut off as the nurse burst into the cafeteria.   
  
"NONE OF THIS IS REAL! YOU'RE BEING LIED TO!" She shouted at her beloved as everyone looked at her. Hajime and Chiaki looked as shocked as Junko did.   
  
"H-huh?" Junko stuttered out.   
  
"This whole thing is just a brainwashing program...to make us their workers....just about everyone here is just....a random person, made to look and act like our classmates! W..We need to get out of here befor-" A hard slap went across Mikan's face, causing her to back away. "J...Junko...?"   
  
Junko was panting, as drips of sweat poured down her forehead. "You. Bitch." She began, looking at Mikan in the eyes, her eyes spirals. "I've loved you since we've met, and I've been so kind to you! I told you everything about me, thinking I could trust you....and this is how you repay me?! Telling me that this isn't real, and that we should go out into the world of despair?!" She sounded angry. Actually angry. "You want me to leave everyone behind, and follow you out there?! Are you fucking nuts?! Even if your bullshit lie was true, are you telling me I should leave hope behind!? That I should give into despair??!! You don't want me happy, you selfish attention whore!!!!" She threw her tray at the other girl, before being restrained by Mondo and Celeste.   
  
Mikan looked over at Hajime. "Hajime...Izuru...you believe me right? You know this can't be real...that Nanami is....she's.." The nurse found herself tearing up as she tried to get out the words.   
  
"Tsumiki...I..I think you should get some rest...it's clear that you're tired." Hajime said, his hands twitching. Chiaki was trying to hold them as a sign of comfort, but  now she was looking around at everyone else as well.   
  
"SHE'S DEAD! JUNKO KILLED HER I LEAD HER TO HER DEATH SHE'S NOT REAL SHE'S DEAD I'M SORRY!"   
  
 **"JUST STOP!"**  Hajime's voice echoed throughout the room, as he stood up, looking the nurse in the eyes. For a few seconds, his eyes were red, and his hair was long and as black as a starless night. He looked away and sat back down, his hair back to normal. Chiaki hugged him as everyone else looked at Mikan. She ran out of the building with tears in her eyes.   
  
She ran as far as her legs could carry, before stopping and just letting the tears flow. She pulled out the letter and opened it, read to see the blank page and get it over with. What she saw.....only made her cry more.   
  
"I have no excuse for what I've done. It's too late for me to make up for the damages that I've cause to you, huh? I guess...this letter is just me hoping that I can at least get one chance at redemption....or let me know that I've made you smile at least once in your life. When I had you....I didn't see you there. I saw myself. I saw a young version of a whore that was selfish and abusive. I hated myself. I didn't think that I should've tried to raise you differently so that you wouldn't be the woman I hated......I just abused you, wanting to hurt the girl that would grow up into the pitiful excuse of a woman I am today. And for that...I am truly sorry. Mikan Tsumiki.....I am your mother. And for so many years of your life...I never said the three words you needed to hear at least once. And even now...I'm not brave enough to say them in person to your face. But...here you go: Mommy loves you. Don't be like me. Make your own future...one that's better than mine."   
  
Mikan found herself crying even more for a few minutes, before she got up and wiped her eyes. She didn't care if it was real, or fake. Written by her mother, someone who thought they were her mother, or someone else entirely. Her mother said she loved her. She took a few deep breaths before she knew what she had to do.   
[](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/263115780118282242/382986353421320192/31fd107dd4d1d9d2471415b765cf892d.png)  
"I'm not going to let them fall into false hope! I'm going to stop Future Foundation from taking over, I'm going to get back my beloved....I'm going to make my own hope, and my own despair!"   
  
With Izuru and Junko brainwashed, Mikan knew that for now...she was both the new Ultimate Hope and Ultimate Despair.  She headed into the city, back to the harbor. If she was going to do this, she was gonna need all the help she could get. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, art by the twitter user: https://twitter.com/leliexlelie?lang=en Their stuff is simply amazing, and I urge you to check it out. 
> 
> Second, I'm posting this just a day before Thanksgiving. I'm not sure how many of readers celebrate it, but even if you don't there's no shame in saying what you're thankful for. I'm thankful for everyone that's read this, that's shared it, bookmarked, kudos, commented. I wouldn't be improving if it wasn't for you guys. I'm especially thankful for a certain someone who always comments on my works, even when the dialogue is hard to read. Thanks to everyone, really. If you don't celebrate Thanksgiving, then think of it as an early Christmas/Holiday Present. Though...I am working on a story for that as well. 
> 
> Thank you all!


	25. Drinks on the Harbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remnants head out, Kyoko says goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out in just a few days, I'm on fire when it comes to writing these things. Also, bonus points to those who get the reference I've put in.

"...Can't believe that you kids are the ones that kick started all this." Hiroko said, as she ate more. If she was anyone else, she would be showing her fear on the outside but, she was a divorced mother who had no idea where her child currently was, of if he was even still alive, so she had basically gotten over the idea of showing how scared you were to others a long while ago.   
  
"Y-you know, we could easily kill you at anytime!" Kazuichi said, still trying to make up for him being scared of her at their first meeting. That had been a few days ago. "You just said we caused all this, and you wanna back talk?!"   
  
"....If you wanted to kill me, you'd have done so when the rest of your group showed up." The older woman commented, finishing her meal. "Thank you for the meal. Your mother must have taught you well for you to be this good." She said, smiling at Teruteru.    
  
"Why, thank you! Mama always said to me to be kinda to other mamas. They's working hard to raise kids a their own, and sometimes they ain't gettin nough thanks for it!" The chef said, bringing out a few other dishes of food to the other members. No one really seemed to know what to do with their new passenger. She had shown up out of nowhere, and didn't really seem to be making an effort to hurt anyone or looking for something.   
  
 "So, why'd you come here?" Nekomaru asked, looking at the woman. "You seem to be pretty confident in your thinking that we're not just waiting for the right moment to take you down." He said, putting his own plate down. "You're probably transmitting info to others, so that they can fight back."   
  
"....Heh, even if I wanted to do that, I doubt that they'd even want me back." Hiroko said, taking another sip of her drink. "The resistance basically kicked me out when I told the leader that they were becoming as heartless as the kids up top, only that they should know better. They were becoming a militia, and they were becoming less human. Some leader. Going from cowardly to straight up bastardly." She sighed, looking down at the counter.   
  
"Ah, resistances. What a pain." Sonia said, taking a big chug from a bottle. "They start small, but over time they grow bigger and bigger. They get to a point where you need to waste precious time and resources into sending your own private military into storming their bases, gunning them down, then burning down the base and any survivors. And by doing that, somehow you're the bad guy!" The princess stated, either not intoxicated at all...or drunk off her ass, with her it could be hard to tell.   
  
"So, you say you were kicked out. You're probably just a cowardly little traitor!" Hiyoko said, laughing to herself. "You didn't wanna do any dirty work, or your leader was being too mean! You just wanted to be in a safe spot!" The blonde continued, before suddenly being caught off guard with a broken glass pointed at her neck.  
  
"You want me to cut your fucking throat, you little shit?! You ain't got shit on a former delinquent, you little bitch. I know how to shank a girl like you!" Hiroko said, her voice loosing its calm tone. Her eyes were full of anger, but after a few seconds she blinked and backed away, hands trembling. "I.....I'm sorry...didn't mean to...just...just don't piss me off."   
  
Hiyoko trembled in her spot, the color draining from her face. Mahiru sighed, holding her lovers hand. She loved Hiyoko, but there were times in which she would run her mouth and suffer the consequences for it. "Ooo! She's a former gang member! She gets to stay!" Ibuki cheered, happily.   
  
Mikan entered into the the yacht, her face and body language still full of determination. "There's been a change in who's leading the group. I am now the leader." She declared, all eyes on her.   
  
"Eh? What happened to Junko?" Akane asked, chowing down on another plate of food.   
  
"Junko's been....taken. She isn't herself anymore, and we need all the help we can get to snap her out of it. I....talking to her won't work..so we need to find some other way." The nurse said, everyone being surprised by how serious she was at the moment. She began to walk forward...only to trip and fall, her rump in the air. "N-no! Not now! I was so close to being treated with respect!!" The nurse said to herself as some of the remnants enjoyed the view. She got back to her feet and tried to talk with her confident tone, though the effect was now gone. "W-we..we need to get to the airship, the Warriors should have captured a member of Future Foundation by now...they've been in this town for a while." Mikan continued, as the others nodded. She looked at the newest member. "I...I don't know who you are...but, you'll come with us. You must have some skill or something for you to have made it this long."   
  
"Alright. Not really in the mood for drinking alone on a boat anyways." Hiroko said, finishing her drink and getting up and following the others. They began their walk to the still currently docked airship, not worried about the Monokumas.    
  
..........  
  
Aoi sat on the end of Kyoko's bed as the detective got changed into one of her more fancy suits. "Kyoko...I....are you sure you really want to do this?" She asked, nervously. "I...I know that I'm mad about what you saw too, but there must be some other way to deal with this..." The swimmer said.   
  
"Asahina, even though I know that this won't do much. I want them to know that I won't just smile and accept everything they tell me. I want them to know that I want the truth about everything." Kyoko responded, getting her tie ready. Celestia was standing next to her, looking rather....depressed. "I...I don't know what to do about their project...but, I need to know what the Foundation's next step is." Kyoko said, turning to face the swimmer.    
  
"If...it's true...do you think that, Sakura is..." Aoi's voice was one that told how she didn't know how to really feel about all of this. Should her friends stay dead, or should they be brought back?  
  
"I....I don't know, Asahina. This isn't a simple matter, and my main focus right now is being treated with respect." Kyoko said, sighing as well. "I'll join you in a few minutes." The lavender haired girl looked over at the gambler. "Shouldn't you be happy now? You can be alive again." She asked.   
  
"To be replaced by someone else who thinks they are me. How much would they really know about you? About us? Someone else...wearing my outfit, using my looks. You'd just let me..disappear and replace me like that, Kirigiri?" The gambler asked. "I miss you. Every day, I miss you. I wish that I could have done things over. That..I was there by your side, right now. That I could help. But...I know you just want him back. You want him back, and you want to believe whatever lie you are told to forget what happened. He is your love, your hope." Taeko said, looking at her lover.   
  
"...You're saying that because my brain is trying to tell me that going against the project is the right thing." Kyoko said,  looking away. Her hands were trembling a little. "You aren't Celestia either, you're just my memories and emotions for her. You are my guilt over living. You are my guilt over not trying harder to save everyone and pushing Naegi to do it." She felt sweat on her forehead.   
  
"....If that is what you believe, then...I cannot change your thought process. Whether or not I am the spirit of Celestia Ludenberg, or your mind's vision of her....that does not matter now." Taeko said, her gothic dress and twin drills disappearing as she stood. "You have made up your mind on what you want to believe. And, that does not involve me. You want him. He is the one death you cannot accept. The one you feel the most guilt for." She began to walk past Kyoko, their backs to each other. "Take care, Kyoko Kirigiri. Perhaps...we'll meet again, in another life."   
  
Kyoko was alone. She sighed, and walked out heading to the meeting.   
  
..........  
  
".....She hasn't come back yet." Junko said, pacing in one of the meeting rooms.   
  
"Do you really expect her to come back after what happened and what you did?" Mukuro asked, leaning against the walls as her sister picked at the walls.   
  
"I....She was saying batshit insane things. I couldn't keep her spewing that!" The blonde responded.   
  
"You didn't have to slap her. You didn't have to hurt her like that. It can lead to abusive behavior." The soldier replied.   
  
"I...you're right....you don't believe what she said right? About all of this not being real."   
  
Mukuro was silent for a few seconds before answering. "Even if I'm not real, or if you're not real...I'll protect you til the end of my life, sis." She responded, looking her sister in the eyes.    
  
"Aw, big sis is willing to die for me! How cute!" Junko chuckled a little as she hugged her sister. "Heh...I doubt anything could kill you...not even myself..." The blonde said, smiling weakly as looked out at the world. A world she created, and now a world she was gonna fix.   
  
Mukuro just looked at the wall. She didn't care who she used to be, or what was going on. She just wanted to keep Junko on the right track, and more importantly, happy.   
  
..........  
  
"Wow! What an airship!" Sonia said, looking around with wonder in her eyes. "I must have it at some point! No..I will have it!" She proclaimed, laughing happily.   
  
"A thing like this may fly well, but it will never be able to match the grace and beauty of a bird soaring over the land, whether that be the forest, the oceans, or the barren deserts!" Gundham exclaimed, Kazuichi groaning to himself.    
  
"So...Big Sis Junko has been brainwashed but not in the good way?!" Kotoko shouted in surprise. "T-that's like winning a prize in a cereal box, but it's for a cheaply made shirt of just a show's logo!"   
  
"I....see....we need to find a way to undo it's effects as soon as possible." Nagisa said, already thinking about what to do.   
  
"Monacca knows what to do." The green haired child said, motioning for Mikan to follow her. Nekomaru and Hiroko followed behind her. Hiroko mostly just needed to get away from all the children and slightly older children for just a bit.    
  
The four walked down a small hallway, past a few closed doors with little vents on top to see into. They could hear voices coming from two of them.   
  
"Master~! Just give me a bit more time and I'll get to you, fueled by the power of your love!"   
  
"I'd rather be sodomized than be in a relationship with you."   
  
At the end off the hallway was another door. Monacca opened it to reveal a woman in a ripped up black suit, sitting in the corner.    
  
"So...you brought some of the remnants. Are you gonna kill me....or make me take part in another game...?" The woman asked, her voice showing signs of pain, and also a bit of drained emotions.   
  
"Monacca isn't going to kill you! Nekomaru might, but that's only if you don't play nice." The little girl said, smiling. "Just answer the nice nurse's questions, and we'll let you live!"   
  
Mikan walked up to her. "...Who are you?" She asked.   
  
"....Name doesn't matter in the Foundation due to my position. I was part of the rescue team sent to pick up Komaru.....only survivor...." The foundation member said, looking aside.   
  
Mikan looked at her wounds. She was badly cut in some spots, and the make shift wrap around bandages looked ready to fall apart. "I can close up your wounds if you help us. Tell me where the main source of the MIR program is." She said, trying to not sound as threatening as any of the other remnants would.   
  
"W-why should I help you...?! I'd rather die and join my teammates..." The member said, looking up at the nurse.   
  
"You weren't as cowardly when my group ran into you. Guess it just takes a few scratches to make you this pathetic." Nekomaru said, preparing to be told to threaten her.   
  
"...Let me try." Hiroko said, walking up to the woman. "....For a woman who's in her late thirties, you seem to be shaking a like a 20 year old who just scratched their parent's car." She began.   
  
"H-how do you know..."   
  
"You only look slightly older than me. Anyways, you really don't wanna be arguing with these people. The causes that are against them are really no better when you get down to it. I should know, I was part of a group of them. As long as you play along and do as they say, they won't hurt you. Hell, some of them can't even be intimidated. Just tell them what they want, and maybe they'll give us all the booze they've stolen. It numbs the despair, Sill."  The mom smiled.   
  
"Did you just call me Sill?" The other woman asked.   
  
"You aren't giving us a name, so I thought I'd give you one."   
  
Sill sighed and looked at Mikan. "The core servers and device for the program is on Jabberwock Island. It's basically been converted as the main server and control area...it basically influences all the other sources. I can help you get in without raising any alarms."   
  
Mikan smiled as the intercoms went off. "Monacca! We have a stowaway found! It's an all white bear!"    
  
"He followed me? Didn't think he was the type to do that." Hiroko said, shaking her head.   
  
On another part of the airship, an all black bear's red eye flashed for a second. No one was around, so no one heard it talk in an all two familiar female voice. "Upupu~ Can't believe I've kicked the bucket! Wonder how much Izuru and Tsumiki miss me~ Upupupu~!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is just so much that I wanted to put into this, but didn't. I'll probably focus on Future Foundation next chapter as I wanted to focus on them so much. I also wanted to do a segment with Chiaki and Hajime, but it felt just a bit too similar to the scene with Junko and Mukuro. Until next time!


	26. Beacon of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We check in on Future Foundation, and see how things are going there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case the Christmas Special didn't bring you enough despair, here's a good hot dose for ya!

All eyes turned to Kyoko as she entered into the meeting room. She knew that interrupting them was the best option, making sure that everyone would notice her.  "So...when were you planning on telling me about your little rebirth project." She stating so bluntly that it could be used by riot police to smash someone's face in.    
  
"If the project's subjects were showing good results, we would've told you." Munakata said, looking at her. He talked to her as how he talked to Naegi, as if they were simply just children who weren't old enough to fully comprehend the losses brought on  by despair. "We don't need to tell a branch anything if we see it fit."   
  
"When it's people that I and other's in my branch knew, interacted with, and saw die right in front of them you tell us right away!" The former detective said, feeling the rage already begin to build up in her blood. "And after the little incident with the helicopters, I find it hard to believe that you were eventually gonna tell me."   
  
"A emotional response such as that is the reason why we didn't tell you. It could easily ruin the progress we've made so far. Naegi had the same issue, thinking that he could change the remnants back, and look at where-" Munakata felt his nose break as Kirigiri ran up to and punch him as hard as he can.   
  
"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT SHIT!" Kyoko felt herself screaming at him, the emotions that had been pent up over the period of time from when she saw him hit the ground to now finally being let out.   
  
"K-Kyoko!" Aoi held back her friend as the detective swung at the air. The other members at the table got up, running to separate the two.   
  
"Kizakura....take Kyoko to get some air. We can continue this meeting later. Munakata, we're going to have a talk." Kazuo Tengan said, as Koichi led the detective out with Aoi. The silver haired sword user simply looked at his that was now covered in the blood from his broken nose.    
  
Kyoko felt the tears stream down her face as she looked out at the vast and dark sea surrounding the main building. She could only see the water that was slashing against the shore, thanks to the lights illuminating the building's exterior. She felt the isolation hit her like a sack of bricks. Even when she was surrounded by those who cared about her, and the man who was basically her second father..she felt truly alone. To her, time didn't move normally. She didn't remember how long it had been since she had last talked to Celestia.   
  
She felt a tap on the shoulder. She looked and saw Koichi standing next to her, leaning on the railing. "Here, you need this." He said, handing her his flask. She took a long swig, not even breaking to fully savor or reject the taste. Koichi smiled at her as she looked at him. "Heh, don't drink the whole thing...I don't have a lot left, and probably both need it." He slowly took it back and took a swig himself. "...So, do you want this thing to continue, or do you want it to stop?"  He asked, knowing this was going to be a difficult for her.   
  
"I...I don't know. Bringing back others by erasing someone else.....an imperfect copy...based only on information that is available...I...it wouldn't be the real them...but...but...I...I could have Naegi back...I could make up for any mistakes I've made..apologize to those I've wronged..." The former detective found herself softly chucking at the idea of her apologizing for all the times she was an asshole during the killing game. "...I want to see my father again."   
  
"I do too, Kyoko. I do too..." Kizakura said, pulling his hat back as he sighed.   
  
Meanwhile, Nagito was still smiling as blood ran down various points on his face. His body was covered in bruises, and he was rather malnourished. "Heh....I've taken much worse than this..." He weakly said, as a fist slammed into his stomach.   
  
"Guess that means I can keep going then." Juzo said, smirking at him. "Now, are you gonna tell me about Junko Enoshima, or do you not care about hope after all?" He looked down at the white haired boy as he spit up some blood.   
  
"Heh...I value hope than I value myself....and while I do deserve punishment for my actions...I'm not going to talk to a man like you...and the organization you work for..." The lucky student said, smiling, before he felt a hard kick to his chest. He spit up more blood. "S..some symbol of hope you are..."   
  
"When you're one of the people that cause all of this, I'm permitted to use violence, you piece of shit! You're part of the reason why that cunt destroyed everything!" This time he kicked Nagito between the legs, harder and harder.   
  
"Juzo!" Chisa called out to him, making him stop and look at her. "....Why don't you give it a rest for now...Munakata could use some company after he's scolded by Mr. Tengan..." Juzo walked past her headed out, but not before spitting on Komaeda as he lay groaning in pain.   
  
"Ah...Chisa.....good to see you again....your friend there was talking about the ways that he'd torture me...and how he'd break Junko when he got his hands on her...and you're friends with him...?" Komaeda asked the former teacher as she bent down to him.   
  
"He really hates the remnants of despair..." Chisa smiled as her eyes became pools of despair. "That'll make the twist even more despair inducing for him, and Munakata~ Upupupu....I can't wait for Junko to get here....I'll be by her side, and I'll make her so happy~" She wiped the lust filled drool from her mouth.   
  
"And....are you here to torture me? To make sure that no one is in your way...?" Nagito chuckled slightly as he watched Chisa pull out the surgical knife.   
  
"Oh...don't worry...compared to what I'll do to that nurse...this will be less painful, my rotten little orange. I at least like you, now, close your eyes, bite your tongue and don't look down...this is going to hurt a lot, but you'll be fine. After all..." She paused and began to press down the blade. "You're quite lucky~"   
  
Nagito wanted to scream.   
  
Meanwhile, Peko looked at Fuyuhiko in his new outfit. She smiled warmly at him. "Young Master...you look absolutely amazing in that." She said, as he just looked at himself in the mirror.   
  
"You shoulda let me die and went after those two." The baby gangster said, touching his eye patch.   
  
"Your life is more important than the photographer and the dancer. And even then, they said the glass didn't go in that deep. I am surprised they are letting us be here at all. I suppose our underclassmen see something in us." The swordswoman said, looking to the side.   
  
"They're probably gonna regret it. That asshole with the silver hair is gonna find a way to get us executed sooner or later." Fuyuhiko said. They both turned their heads as the door opened. "...Eh? What do you want?"   
  
"O-oh, sorry...wrong room..." Komaru said, her voice not hiding the fact that she was still in the grieving process. "I'll just go."   
  
"No no, it's fine. It's not like we're doing anything important. If there's something you need, our room might have it." Peko stated, trying her best to be on everyone's good side.   
  
"I-it's fine...I just wanted a room where I could reflect on everything...and probably cry too." The normal girl said, slowly walking in and sitting between the other two on the small bed. "Getting over the loss of a sibling is hard.."   
  
"I know the feeling." The gangster said. "Lost my sister, and I'm trying to get to the people who knew about it and tried to hide it. But now....I don't wanna kill them. anymore." Peko looked surprised at this. "I mean, look at me. I lost an eye, and I'm in the building of our enemies. Why keep trying if stuff like this keeps happening?"   
  
"Young Master, I...I am relieved." The silver haired girl said, smiling again. "I..could not kill them even if I tried. The memories I have of them...they are not the ones that killed her."   
  
"Yeah, that too. Right now, I just wanna see them again...and talk. About all this shit, about what to do next...fuck hope and fuck despair. I don't wanna be like Enoshima or Komaeda, having my life dictated by it." Fuyuhiko said, walking over to the mirror and looking at himself. "I'm Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, and I live my own Goddamn life." He said, as he saw his eye was normal.    
  
Peko stood up as well as Komaru watched. "Young Master, whatever comes next. I will be by your side, and whatever you choose, I'll be there to help with it." Peko's eyes returned to normal as well as she stood behind him, hugging him.   
  
"I..I want to help you two. I've been given maps of this building and I know where we can get some boats to get out of here and try to find whoever you two are looking for." The normal girl said, standing up as the other two looked at her.   
  
"Heh...you're nice and caring. Your brother was the same way...at least in the one or two times I've met him." The gangster said as the three began to form a plan.   
  
Meanwhile, Celestia and Sayaka stood near the harbor, ready for any cargo drop offs.   
  
"..You miss your lover as well, right Celestia?" Maizono asked.   
  
"I sincerely do....I've been rather lonely, with Kyoko. The company of people like you and Hifumi can only be tolerated for so long." Celeste said, chuckling politely. Sayaka giggled as well. "Though, I must admit that you are probably a cuter couple then me and the lavender haired killjoy."   
  
"D-don't say that! You're an adorable couple! It's just that a liar and a detective is quite an odd pair! But that makes you more cute!" The two laughed and giggled at this. The former idol's face then became rather depressed looking. "Yasuhiro, can I tell you about the dreams I've had?"   
  
"Using my real name to tell that this must be important. Go ahead."  
  
"Sometimes when I dream, I am a different girl. I am normal, and I go to a normal high school...then, when the tragedy happens..I loose everything I love. Friends, family, a reason to keep going. I can't tell day from night, and I don't want to help around the survivor's center I am sent to. Then, I am approached and asked if I would like to help the future. I don't even care that I'm basically erasing myself....I just want to be someone other than myself."   
  
Celestia was silent, just watch the water as they stood on the pier.   
  
"Other nights, I dream about being stabbed...by someone who I forced into killing me. Or...maybe he didn't mean to do so. Maybe he only mortally wounded me in self defense, not knowing he would hit an important point. I wanted to kill him to escape a hellish prison set up as a school....I was a horrible person. I sometimes see myself bleeding out in the shower...though..sometimes in my dreams, Makoto picks me up and tries to get me to care. And I die in his arms."   
  
Again, a few moments of silence, as the idol looked over at the idol. "I'm not the girl I used to be...and I'm not the real Sayaka Maizono...am I?" She asked, no shakiness in her voice.   
  
"You are who you want to be. Maybe you can make Naegi happy, and let him know that he stopped the killing game from starting. While we can never truly change the past..we can make the future whatever we want." Celestia said, smiling as she pulled out a card from her dress. It was a rare misprinted blank card, with nothing on it. She handed to Sayaka. "Perhaps I shall tell you of my dreams next time we are out here. Who knows, we may have been friends, classmates, more in our old lives...or we could just be two random strangers." She finished, seeing the supply ship come in.  
  
Kyoko opened up the door back to her room as she walked into it. She felt tired and drained, just wanting some nice and quiet. "....I..I'm sorry about everything I said. In all honesty, I don't know what I want."   
  
"And in all honesty, I wasn't interested in waiting until you died to see you again. I wanted to be away for longer...but that would probably mean you would begin talking to yourself and imitating me." The gambler said as she played with her drills.    
  
Kyoko felt tears run down her face as she smiled. "You just didn't know the way back to the others, and didn't want to make things awkward by coming back right away."   
  
"So, how do we take down Munakata?" Celestia asked, getting into bed with her.   
  
"Right now, I just want to spend time with you." Kyoko said, as she turned out the light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so wanted to have it be that Kyoko started to talk to herself and imitate Celestia, but even with everything that happened to her....it doesn't feel like she would have a breakdown like that just yet. And also, to those who hate Nagito, implying things are better than outright saying them! His fate is exactly what you think!


	27. Are you real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late Night questions and answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is up, and I hope you like it. If you're curious about the state of my other works, read the end notes.

Not everyone was asleep on this night. It was calm, but some just couldn't take that.   
  
Chiaki sat on the couch, her fingers pressing away at the buttons and moving the directional pad up forwards and back forwards to pull off the moves she needed to defeat her enemies. She didn't really sleep much. When she first arrived at the building, it had just been her for a while. She was told to just wait there for further instructions, only going out to get new supplies and get at least a gasp of fresh air. She didn't sleep, as it would only bring out the nightmares, or rather, the memories. She would wake up, screaming and crying only without the comfort of others being there to reassure her.   
  
She felt her eyes want to surrender to sleep, but she just couldn't. When the others came, things felt less silent, but even then she still tried to avoid sleep. There were people there that cared for her, but none of them were her friends. None of them were Hajime. She began sleeping again when he showed up, and it was nice. She finally began to have dreams. Ones of her and him seeing the world together, seeing the sights and hearing the calming sounds. Then...Mikan had her outburst, and that caused nightmares to return.   
  
She pressed pause, and put the controller down. She rose to her feet and walked out, walking past all the darkened rooms and heading out into the city. She walked, the moon illuminating her path under the red sky. She heard the laughter and cheers of her friends and classmates as they played video games together. She walked past glowing memories of times with those that she cared for.   
  
She looked out at the sea from the pier. She was told by so many others that it was a nice spot to go if one just wanted quiet. She watched the water and listened to the sounds it made. She took a few steps down the wooden planks, and took a seat. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in.   
  
She saw colors and shapes dance around in the darkness of her vision. They moving to a song that she did not hear just quite yet. It was probably classical. She was slowly starting to get into it more and more thanks to the music of her games. They were used for levels of big starry nights, or emotional moments. She just wanted to watch them dance and move...but that would take her out of reality, into a world where she didn't have to worry about who she was.  She wouldn't have to worry about if she was real or not.   
  
Kyoko walked around her room, nude. The floor felt smooth on her feet, making her want to slide around on it. She couldn't truly remember what she did after getting into bed...but if she was nude, it was clear that her sheets probably needed cleaning. She walked into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. There was something calming about showering in the dark. Maybe the sounds it made, with the feeling of warmth while being surrounded by the cold and isolating dark.   
  
She turned on the water, and closed her eyes. She felt the drops of water hit her skin, but in her mind, they were notes. Notes to music, a mix of a waltz and a jazz. Piano keys and the strings of violins guided her mind's self into a dance with the gambler in black. She did not feel like she was fully ready to dance with Naegi yet. Neither girl was dressed super fancily. It was the perfect mix for a jazz waltz. Casual, but with just the right touch of class.    
  
They didn't need words, they just needed the sounds. The warm water on her skin was at just the right speed. They danced more and more. But soon, the room started to darken. Kyoko looked around, confused, but Celestia didn't seem to mind. The music slowly grew more intense, with every note being played as if the one's holding the instruments were hitting the keys as hard as they could. Kyoko blinked and the next second, she could only see blurred figures outside a blurred green glass. Her reflection barely being shown. She...didn't look like herself. She looked like.....  
  
She jumped as the scalding water hit her skin. She quickly turned it off, and reached out to the wall next to her for a towel. She wrapped the first one she grabbed and fumbled around in the dark, being able to turn on the light in the shower. The room was now barely illuminated, things still remaining dim. She slowly walked over to the mirror, and looked into it.   
  
The blonde stared back.   
  
She stood in silence, shaking for a bit...before her cell rang. She quickly ran into the bedroom, and looked to see who was calling. 'Celestia Ludenberg', with a pic of the two standing in front of a large castle, from when they went on holiday together over the summer. She found herself shaking even more so. She slowly tapped the accept button on screen and held the phone up to her ear. "H-h-hello...?"   
  
"Ah, Kyoko. Sorry if I woke you up, I cannot sleep, and my favorite past time when I cannot sleep is making sure you cannot sleep." Celestia said, smiling on the other end of the phone. She sat in one of the lounge rooms, a cup of warm coco in her hands. She liked to indulge herself with sweets and sugary drinks when others weren't watching. "How are things over at main HQ?"   
  
"T...t..they're good..." Kyoko said, her body slowly adjusting to the conversation. "A lot of arguments over our next move...sorry that I can't be with you guys...." She said, her mind's gaps being filled in as she talked.   
  
"It is fine. If you see Naegi, tell him that Maizono wishes him well. And from me to you...I miss you. I want to have you tell me what the truth is, and make me a better person." The gambler said, sighing.    
  
"...I wish I knew what the truth was." Kyoko said, silently as they both hung up. The detective silently sat, watching the wall in the dark. She wanted to scream, and cry, knowing the truth about who she rea-  
  
"Oh lord you're falling for their control, aren't you?" Celestia said, as she slapped Kirigiri again.   
  
"S-stop that!" The lavender haired girl said, only to get another slap.  
  
"Seriously? You really think that you're a brainwashed Junko? You of all people! You're being a goddamn idiot, and slapping you is the only way to snap you out of it." The strangely physical brain-ghost said, loosing her questionable accent. "You are Kyoko Kirigiri! You are a massive asshole at times, and you once fucked me while playing poker!"   
  
"I...I...but...what I saw..." The detective began.   
  
"Don't you remember what you saw that night? This building is full of things that can alter your mind and give you memories that aren't there! Even if you were a fake Kyoko, there would be a clear sign of this!"   
  
"W...what is it?"   
  
"Tell me...why is it you see me, and not Makoto?" A simple question. Simple, but effective.   
  
"I....after everything that's happened.....I'm not ready to see him again. I....I don't think I'll ever be ready..." Kyoko slowly replied, tears forming in her eyes as she shook.   
  
"Exactly. You love him, probably more than you love me..so much so that you can't fully accept that he's gone. No one really understands that...only the real Kyoko does." Celestia said, smiling as Kyoko slowly nodded. "...We need to stop whatever is going on before things get too ugly."   
  
Kyoko just nodded, getting dressed. She wanted to see Naegi.   
  
Meanwhile, Junko watched Mukuro work out. She was lifting weights and all the usual stuff that a soldier like her would do, very early in the morning. The blonde was sitting on her sister's back as she did push ups, drinking her third cup of coffee. "You know what I really want?"   
  
"What do you want, sister?" Mukuro asked as she grunted. Junko definitely was putting on some weight....she'd never tell her that though.   
  
"I want a shirt that just says...'I eat ass.' No images, no funny pics or anything just a shirt that says...'I eat ass'." The fashionista explained.   
  
"...Why?" The soldier asked, already knowing she'd get a stupid answer.   
  
"Cause it's what I'm best at. Also, I know the truth, and in reality..I don't care. I want to at least live in this lie for a while longer. It's the refreshing twist my life so desperately needs."   
  
There was a brief pause as they looked at each other for a few seconds.   
  
"So, you see eating ass as your best skill?" Mukuro asked as she continued, just happy to be bonding with her sister.  
  
"I mean, probably. Haven't tried it yet, but I'm going to assume it is. Maybe I should ask someone, to help me test it out...hey, sis."  
  
"No."  
  
"Aw, fuck off, you're no fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had so many ideas for chapters and new stories these past few days. I really want to update my stories, but due to a number of things, including depression, I just haven't. It's mostly been writing this series. I don't want you guys feeling like I don't care about my other stories....I do, I really really do! It's just....I have the ideas in my head...but no motivation to write them, and I'm sorry. Hopefully, that'll change very, very soon. 
> 
> I'm also really sorry that chapters have inconsistent lengths. I, for some reason, think each chapter should be long...but that probably isn't the best way of thinking, huh? 
> 
> Also, in a few weeks, this account will be a year old. I have something special planned, involving this fic....but, you may not see it right away when I post. You may need to look back.


	28. Re-Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Awaken, while others are reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a while since I last updated this story. Hope the wait was worth it!

Long ago, there was a powerful God that lived among the mortals. They did not like to make themselves known among the many that went by in the day to day perils of life. They preferred to only make themselves known to their half-breed sibling. Instead of using their all might powers and wisdom to help humanity, instead the God spent most of its time tormenting itself. It would inflict pain to its body, let mortals luster upon its body in the hopes of being sale to terminate or give life to a deformity. The God even split up its own mind into multiple parts, all different from each other. 

This was entertaining for a time, but the God soon grew bored. They had seen what had become of this world, and it was ugly. While they could probably help make things better, they instead decided upon dipping this ugly world deep into the black pits of despair. Why? Because it would be more fun. So, the God decided to go school where they could begin to infect others with the corrupting poison of despair. 

It was there that she met the mortal that would make her reconsider things.

\------

"Oh....oh dear, that doesn't sound very good at all....." Shirokuma said as the current situation was explained to him. The white bear was shaking quite a bit as Hiroko drank next to him. The older woman didn't expect to have another survivor follow her anywhere. She just assumed that she was the example brought up if one said they wanted to leave. 

"The fact that I'm still alive must mean something...or just luck based bullshit." She said as she took another sip. This airship bar was huge, and obviously meant for a different group of people than the ones currently controlling it. "....I really just want to get back to a world where silence doesn't make me think I'm about to be jumped." 

Sill just sat at the end of the counter, looking down into her drink as the red sky slowly  went dark. Trying to keep a count of the days that she had been stuck in this thing was pointless, as really day and night mostly blended together, alongside the days and weeks. How long had the world been in ruin? A few months, a few years? She wanted to walk to the top of this thing and just leap off it, but the others on this flying prison probably would stop her. 

Meanwhile, Ibuki smiled to herself as she entered into the room that Milan was using. There were a few private bedrooms on this thing, and while mostly the young children got those, there were still a few free ones left. She walked in seeing the nurse looking a few pictures she had on her at all times while sighing. 

"Oh, Mikan~! Your beloved is here for you, and she wants to make up for lost time!" Ibuki proclaimed with her usual amount of rabid and deranged energy. 

"O-oh, Ibuki. I'm not really in the mood right now...I'm trying to plan everything out for our next big move after we rescue Junko." Mikan replied, her voice a cocktail of nervousness, insomnia and fear. 

"Not in the mood. Maybe another time. I promise I'll come to the next one." The musician muttered, her energy seemingly vanishing. "You kept saying that...and Ibuki believed you every single time...." 

"I....you..you deserved better than me anyways." Mikan said, slowly putting the photos back in her outfit as she felt her hands trembling more than usual. 

"No. No, Ibuki didn't. There was no one else in Ibuki's life like you. Ibuki....no...I was willing to drop everything for you if it was necessary! I would love you even if it meant I had to say goodbye to my career!" Ibuki was starting to shake, leaning forward and looking down at the ground as her body trembled. 

"Ibuki....i.." The nurse began.

"Quiet! It's finally time for me to speak after watching everything go down and not piping up!" The punk lashed backed. "What do you see in her? What is it about her that makes all of this worth the trouble huh?! What is it about that lying and manipulating bitch that makes you love her unconditionally, that made you lie and use me?!" Ibuki's cheeks had tears running down them like they were waterfalls. "I spent so much time with you, wrote songs about you, got you gifts, made love to you! And you go...and you let someone who clearly doesn't love you become your beloved..." 

"...she made me feel like I had a point." 

"And I didn't?! Is that what you want?! Do you want someone who will actively take advantage of your conditions and push you into self-harm?! That will leave you black and bruised?!" Ibuki's body language at this point was thrashing and flailing while trying to keep restrained. 

"Junko made me happy. She...wasn't as pathetic as you...she...she made me understand everything. I wanted to be there with her, to see the happiness in her eyes when this world fell into despair...I didn't want to be at the side of an oblivious and obnoxious moron that would overdose in her sleep!" Mikan shouted as she let out anger in her systems that she had never really let out before. 

"I loved you!" Ibuki shouted as she tackled the other girl back on to the bed, punching Mikan in the face as hard as she could. "My next album is gonna be the sounds of your so called 'beloved' begging for air as she hangs from the bandages around your leg and arm!" She shouted as her strikes became more and more primal. 

"Ibuki...."The nurse weakly said as she felt her nose and mouth bleed. This was the true effect of Junko's despair over someone. Ibuki wasn't herself. She was a broken woman that had been pushed away by not only Mikan, but others as well. "I....I'm sorry..." 

Ibuki stopped, blinking as she looked down at the other girl. The red in her eyes was gone as they widened. "I....Tsumiki-chan...I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She began to cry even more as she pulled the nurse into a hug, holding her close. "I don't want this! I don't want any of this! I don't want despair! I don't wanna cause despair! I just wanna make music and make love!" 

"I know....and...I'm sorry...for hurting you and causing all of this." Mikan responded, blood dribbling down her face. 

"I still love you, even though you helped her. I still want a happy ending with you." 

"I know." 

Silence filled the room as the two embraced each other. 

\------

"Oh...oh god..." Mitarai felt the world swirl around him as he watched other members of the group cart out the dead body. 

"He didn't deserve to die...or at least, not in such a sadistic way." The guard next to him, sighing. "We need to find the one that did this fast." 

"But...but....what if you're next? They could know who you are and eliminate you...and me.." the animator said, looking down. 

"We're going to keep on our toes." The guard said, holding his weapon closer to his chest as  they walked out with a few of the others. 

"You castrated him?! What was going through your mind when you thought that up?!" Kyoko asked as she looked at Munakata. 

"As much as I would like to claim this, I cannot." Munakata replied, not looking at the detective. 

"You wanted to eliminate the remnants! You hated them! And you got just that!" The detective felt like she was just about ready to snap and go into a beating frenzy. 

"While I am happy that Komaeda is dead, loosing help in finding Junko is not worth the execution of one of her members, especially with the other two we have gone and with Naegi's sister." He sighed as Juzo approached Kyoko. 

"You heard what he said. Now then, get out and go help with the search." The boxer said, Celestia looked him over. 

"You know..." She began, "I think I remember seeing this ugly mug take on Owada during one of the school events. I'd like to punch this man's teeth in myself, but...once again I am reminded that I am a spirit."

Kirigiri just sighed as she walked out, walking past other members of various branches as they scurried about the corridors. She felt like she needed a good sleep, though here that was essentially impossible to wish for. She would more likely need a good strong jolt to keep her awake, and from crumbling apart into pieces. 

"Kirigiri-san!"  Oh fuck, he was up. She took a few deep breaths to keep herself from fully freaking out at the sight that stood before her very eyes. "I'm so sorry that I've been out for so long! I...I hope I didn't sidetrack everyone..." 

Kyoko hugged him as tears streamed down her face. This would come crashing down on her at some point in the near future, that he was authentic and faithful as an early 2000s parody movie, but for right now...it was Makoto. The one that brought an end to the killing game, the one that showed the many that watched the broadcast that hope still existed in the world, the one that foolishly believed that anyone could be turned around and was kind that he could make others believe it too. 

"I-I'm so sorry that I worried you, Kirigiri-san!" He said, nervously chuckling while the detective just continued to cry. 

"I must say, he looks rather accurate, down to the goofy smile." Celestia said, walking around him. "Shame. If this is his actual soul inherenting a new body, he probably will want me to head back to the world of the dead." 

"No, no...you didn't worry me. I always knew you'd pull through." Kyoko said as she wiped her eyes and shook her head. "We have a lot of work to do Naegi, and..we can properly be reacquainted later. Come on." 

"I'll join you in a bit, I need to speak with Munakata first..." Makoto said, though...rather weakly. 

".....alright." Kyoko slowly walked off as he entered the meeting room. 

\------

"Is that the best you've got, you ugly little things?" Junko laughed as she blasted a Monokuma that was charging at her. "Jeez, where's the challenge?" She walked up to what remained of the thing and gave it a good hard kick. 

"W-well, this is mostly just a field test to see how well these weapons can work against the Monokumas...we can't just go firing at bigger targets with no info." Chihiro said as he looked at stats on the computer screen in front of him. "Try not to fire so rapidly. The hacking gun isn't able to properly make a new bullet if you keep blasting right away..." 

"Yeah, yeah. I know, don't go to fast or you'll ruin things, don't hold off too long or the moment will pass." The blonde said as she walked around, looking for any more bots to turn into scrap. The sound of footsteps slowly approaching made her point the weapon out, even though there was no proof it would work on non-mechanical beings. 

"Don't shoot....I...I..I won't attack you...I didn't plan on it anyways." The voice came from an older woman, well older than Junko anyways. She was covered in both heavy bruises as various cuts all along her body. She walked with a limp in her left leg, a large blood stain soaking through her pants. Her glasses were broken and barely held together by poorly cut duct tape with a small piece hanging off and slightly flapping. 

"Jeez, you look like trash." Enoshima said, trying to add some humor to the air. 

"If you're gonna state the obvious..then just shoot me and speed up my slow death.." The woman said, looking just about ready to collapse. 

"Come on, my group can help patch you up. Or at least apply an ice bag to your bruises, not sure about how we're doing on emergency medical supplies." The blonde said, helping her get back to base. 

"Is everything alright, Enoshima? You haven't fired for a good few..." Chihiro's voice ran off as he looked at who Junko was supporting. "Oh my god, I'll go get some others to help!" He said, running back to base.

"Tell me something...there was a broadcast of a killing game a while back....right?" The woman asked Junko. 

"Yeah, there was a broadcast. The mastermind behind it was defeated though." Junko responded, looking into seemingly nothingness at this point.

"Maybe I remember it differently then." The woman responded as she closed her eyes, seemingly ready to pass out. 

A while later and Mukuro doing her best to get out the pieces of Kuma teeth, claw, and a few pieces of buckshot out of the stranger. "We should be able to keep her alive with all the emergency supplies we have here. Though, it may take a bit longer for her to fully recover since we lost a certain someone..." She said, eyeing Junko at the last part.

"I'm already regretting the things I said, don't make me regret them even more, sis." The blonde replied. 

"Found these on her. Seems like she was looking for others. Seem familiar, sis?" The soldier handed her a few index sized cards, slight spots of blood on them. 

".....well then..." Junko took them and the rest and walked out of the room, smiling slightly. "Alright, everyone! I've got news! We have a new mission/missions!" She exclaimed when entering the cafeteria. 

"I'm supposing it has to do with the woman that you brought in?" Celestia asked, not looking up from her meal.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the targets from those motive videos Fenrir gave us are all here in Towa city, alive and well!" Junko exclaimed, all eyes on her.  "Take the card that belongs to you, and see that the one you care most for is still around and somewhere in this desolate hell hole!" She happily continued, everyone getting a card. 

"Is....yours a cat?" Sayaka asked Celeste, looking down at the card.

"Is yours a man idol?" The queen of liars responded back, chuckling.

"So that's your old man? Looks like he could run the country, bro." Mondo said, looking with Ishimaru. 

"Used to...but that's for another time! Junko, how did this woman come into contact with these cards?" The moral compass asked, taking his usual authoritative stance. 

"If I knew, I would tell you. But...we have to wait until she wakes up...but it's obvious what we have to do! We have to finally stop remaining in the same area and doing boring jobs, and go out to find these guys!" Junko was grinning like a happy little idiot at this. 

"S-shouldn't we tell the main branch and wait for assistance from then before we go out and do anything? I mean, I wanna go find these guys but...we aren't really trained for this kind of-" Leon began, but was cut off. 

"Those nerds are probably busy as all hell right now. We've been able to survive this long, we all survived a killing game that was operated by a guerrilla terrorist military rebel group. Or whatever Fenrir is anyways! We can take on a few robot bears being operated by literal children!" Enoshima said, beaming from ear to ear. She knew how to rile up the crowds with both her sexuality and her words. 

"Sounds fun to me, like a side quest that's really important even if it's not part of the main story." Chiaki said, smiling.

"M-maybe we shouldn't call the rescue missions side quests....just saying.." Hajime said, chuckling awkwardly. 

Sakura just looked at the cards she had taken, thinking about how things...had changed in her life, and how she would have to explain things when she saw Kenshiro again.

\------

"And then I says to the guy, hey pal back off before ya get into something ya regret!" Kurokuma said, laughing with spit flying everywhere. "But this stupid asshole decides to get all up in my face! You know what I do? You know what I do?" 

"Let me guess....you beat him up." Mahiru said, sighing as this whole time she and the others had been in the airship, this wanna be gangster that didn't know what group it was trying to replicate/stereotype had been going on and on about various things that got old fast. 

"I beat the shit outta him! He was on the ground bleeding and crying like a little pushy, like you only without the red hair and bitchy goilfriend." The bear then blew a cloud of thick smoke into her face. The photographer envisioned herself wacking him over the head with the chair she was sitting on while the unbearable smell filled her nostrils. 

"H-hey! Stop running around when you have your controllers on you!" Nagisa said as he watched the other warriors of home mostly just play tag. It was one of the games the others liked to play alongside torturing the mechanic! "We can't risk loosing control of anything!" He said, sighing. 

"Aw, don't worry Nagisa! Even if they break, Monaca made sure that there was a system set up so we wouldn't loose control!" The wheel chair bound girl said as she rubbed his hand, causing him to blush. 

"T-the sooner we can get Junko back....the sooner we can make the paradise real..." He nervously mumbled out. 

"We are drawing near to land!" Gundham stated over the intercom  as everyone ran to look out whatever window they could. 

Jabberwock Island....still looked to be in a somewhat never ending state of summer, despite what was going on in the world. The sandy beaches looked so inviting and the palm trees hosted dozens of coconuts and other fruits. 

In the center of the main island was a large building, with generators surrounding it, with boats pointing at the other islands. Most interestingly, there were a few battle ships resting near the main island, including an aircraft carrier. 

"Such powerful weapons of destructions on the sea...we must take control of one. It shall be of great use for me." The princess said, smiling as Kazuchi awkwardly stood next to her. "I shall use it to destroy environmentalist boats."

"I-i didn't even ask a question!" 

"I knew what you were going to ask, shark teeth. You're predictable." The princess stated as she continued to admire her soon to be new toys. 

"I gotta say, dose fresh fruits looking mighty good for some cooking!" Teruteru said, looking at the trees as they twisted and grew below the Excalibur as it slowly landed on the carrier. 

"A-alright everyone! We get to the main building, take down the server that's doing all this brainwashing and then Junko will be back to normal!" Mikan said as she stood at the exit to the airship. Everyone was there, with a few Monokuma kids and a few variations of the robotic bear staying behind to act as guards. Hopefully, this would be a quick one. 

The group left the giant airship, monokumas following to take care of any future foundation members or trained professionals. Oddly, there was no sign of anyone around on the carrier...or elsewhere on the main island. 

"This is an important island to Future Foundation, right?' Hiroko asked Sill as they looked around and saw mostly desolate areas, an empty carrier and neglected paradise. 

"I don't get it....was there an evacuation order or something? Even then....full evacuations are only to be used in dire emergencies that could compromise everyone...." The member said as she looked around, scared of what could have possibly happened to fellow employees. 

As the group entered into the large main building, they saw 16 glowing pods, all encircling a large terminal holding screens and wires. There was a constant hum from all the machines, with the lights from the pods and the various computers being the only thing illuminating the room. 

Mikan slowly walked up to large central terminal, seeing a that opened up and led to the inner workings.  While there were wires and hard drives on the outside, inside was an elevator that led even deeper down. 

"Junko, my beloved, I'm com-" All of a sudden, she felt a large thwack to the back of her head, before she crumpled onto the floor in a heap. 

"Ah, ah, ah."  Sonia said, looking down at her. She was holding onto a pistol, slightly pink from wacking the nurse's head. "Now then..." She slowly dragged Mikan over to one of the pods, looking over at Akane. "Hey, ape woman. Do something useful for once and get this thing open."

"Ape woman?! You're just asking for me to kick your ass!" The gymnast said, getting ready to pummel the living hell out of the princess.

"Miss Sonia...what are you doing?! These are our teammates!" Kazuichi said, just as shocked as most of the room. 

"Classmates and teammates do not mean friends. And if you're not going to open the pod...." Sonia clapped as the monokumas swarmed Akane. "Either open the pod, or die like the filth you are." She pointed her gun at Nekomaru's head. "And don't think of trying to stop them or me. A bullet to the skull is a bullet to the skull. And of course..there's a few...hundred Monokuma in the airship. You can't beat them all." 

"M-Monaca! Call of the Monokumas! Bring in the mechs, do something! She's trying to sabotage paradise!" Nagisa said as he and the other warriors watched in fear of the gun turning on them. 

"You're right! Monaca should do something!" The wheelchair bound girl said as she pulled out a remote control, playing with some buttons as a beast Monokuma ran up and pounced....biting Kotoko in the leg, causing her to scream out. 

"W-what the?! T-this isn't funny Monacca!" Masaru said, tears already welling in his eyes as he and the other boys went to see that their teammate wasn't that badly bit. 

"S-sonia...stop...." Mikan weakly said, her conscious trying to keep from fading as she felt herself dragged into a pod. "We....need to save Junko....." 

"Alright you two, go and do your thing." Sonia said, Kurokuma and Shirokuma running to the elevator. 

"I'm really sorry about this...well, actually, I'm not. I just thought saying that would make you feel like you weren't betrayed by everyone in the resustance." Shirokuma  said to Hiroko, who was breathing heavily as sweat beads formed on her forehead. 

"Well, ain't this a goddamn party?! This is gonna be so fucking great!" Kurokuma declared, laughing as they went down deeper. 

"What the fuck are you two doing?!" Sill shouted, not caring if it cost her her life. 

"Why, we're doing something that was very much needed. Instilling despair." Sonia  said as she hooked Mikan into the machine and had Akane close the lid. 

"Big Sis Junko wasn't being Big Sis Junko anymore! She was being good and loving hope and thinking of stopping being despair! She isn't Big Sis Junko! She's just a worthless faker now!" Monaca cried, banging on the arms of her wheel chair. 

"The nurse here was only helping fuel this issue. Though, we now have a solution to both problems."  The princess smiled as she looked at Mikan bang weakly on the pod, begging to be let go. "Now then...who will be left to stay here. Well, I suppose the worthless photographer can stay here. And you know what..." She pointed the gun at Hiyoko. "Death to those who tarnish my country's name." 

"NO!" Mahiru swung the princess, hitting her in the cheek as she took a few steps back, feeling the place of impact. 

"Worthless trash!" Sonia slammed the butt of her gun into the photographers nose, then shooting her in the side. 

"M-Mahiru!" The dancer ran to her lovers side as she bled out on the foor. 

"Hm...the musician and the old whores can stay here to rot with these two. The rest of you are coming back to Novoselic. We're taking one of the war ships." 

"And don't worry about Kotoko-chan. She'll be all nice and patched up on the air ship on the ride back to Towa city....though...you will be dumped since Monaca doesn't need any of you anymore." The green haired girl said to the Warriors of Hope. 

"What kind of demon are you?! So stealthily sneaking in and betraying everyone of us?!" Gundham asked, shocked and appalled at the sight he was seeing. 

"Why....isn't it obvious?" Sonia asked as she she pulled out the bow in her hair, putting in a new one as Monika put on a new dictators cap. Both were black and white. 

"What a fucking sight to behold!" A voice echoed throughout the room as the sound of an all to familiar laugher bounced off the walls, Sonia and Monaca smiling widely.

\------ 

Junko woke up in a white and empty space, stretching for seemingly forever. "What the fuck...." She said, walking around and hearing only the clack of her heels, 

"Junko!" A voice called out as she turned, seeing Mikan run to her, in tears and hug her. 

"Mikan!" Junko responded, hugging back as  she tears in her eyes. 

"W-where are we?! I...I wanted to save you and...and..." Mikan stuttered out as she was balling. 

"I...i..I don't know...i..I went to take a nap and then I woke up here...." Junko replied, eyes widening as she realized that once again her head was silent. 

"Upupupupuu~! Finally, you two are here!" A voice called out as the world around them began to form. The next thing they knew, the two were standing at the entrance to the Hope's Peak campus. 

"No...." Junko said as she looked around. 

"I've been waiting for this day ever since I was developed!" The voice said, a figure approaching them. "Well then....I think it's about time I showed you who the real Ultimate Despair was!" The figure said, smiling from ear to ear. 

"Junko....it's.." Mikan stuttered out as she noticed she and her bebe beloved were back in their old school uniforms. 

"...."Junko just looked at the figure as the smiled. 

"Alter-Junko. And while you're here going through memories and events....I'm going to start the worst event in human history! Doomsday!" She laughed as a mushroom cloud surrounded the two, and everything when black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really put a lot of effort into this chapter, and hope that you all enjoyed it. I will be trying to update more frequently though, so stay tuned for more stories!


	29. The Caged Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not be afraid of seeing the past. It has already happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back, and I'm here to stay.

She saw the room slowly empty out as she lay on her throne, taking long and painful gasps of air as she slowly bled out. She felt her eye lids getting heavier as she prepared to finally get some much needed rest. After everything she had done, and all the hours of work, she needed this badly. As she slowly closed her eyes, and heard the sound of the locks to the main entrance opening echo down to her...she knew she could sleep.

She then felt something...someone slowly lifting her up and carrying her. She could feel the tears hit her body as it was obvious that they were trying their hardest to not cry, but their facial muscles and tear ducts said otherwise.

"....the fuck are you doing...I lost. That's that." She weakly said, her blurring vision showing her everything around her as just...shapes. 16 brown shapes lined up in a circle all behind her as she was walked past her throne. Behind it, there was a curtain that hid a pathway that led back out to the world of the living.

"I can't be alone...I can't be alone...I'll take anyone. I need my beloved." They replied, crying, as they walked down the long hall. It felt as if the pictures on the walls were looking down at the two.

"Heh...just let me die in despair.." She said, before blacking out entirely.

As the figure stepped out into the open air, they wanted to get on their knees and just start crying. But, they couldn't. That would waste important time. She needed to close all the puncture wounds and  get a ton of blood bags to replace the ones lost.

Her beloved, her ultimate despair, her everything...they would survive.

* * *

 

Mikan felt herself panting as she got to the feet. As she looked around, she saw that she was back in the apartment she had to live in for most of her life. It still had all the peeling wallpapers, the yellowing old windows, the smell of smoke and expired air freshener that failed to cover up the smoke.

"...." She didn't really know what to say, as she slowly got up. She didn't want to to be back here. She wanted to be somewhere else, anywhere else, far away from the place where she never felt like she had any power at all. Even the act of killing her mother...it felt like she had to do it, because her mother was goading her into killing her. She probably never would have if her mother was silent, or didn't know she was there.

"There you are!" The sudden noise made the nurse jump as she saw Junko standing in the kitchen door frame. There was no door, those were for rich people and the only one needed in this apartment was already being used for the bathroom, and occasionally Maiko's room.

"Junko...where are we? What happened? I was trying to rescue you and...and.." Mikan felt the tears welling up in her eyes again as she started to cry. "I didn't want you to live in a lie!" She shouted, hugging her beloved tightly.

"M-Mikan...." A meek voice came from the corner of the kitchen as the nurse looked. Her mother was there, cowering and trembling like a young kitten after being washed in a bowl. She had bruise marks all over her face as she weakly pressed up against the peeling wallpaper.

"Mommy!" The nurse bolted over, years and years of being under this woman causing her to know how to react to a situation like this.

"You're helping her? She abused you for years and years and years. Let her suffer for once!" Enoshima asked, watching the other girl tend to the injured woman. She grabbed some of Mikan's hair and pulled her back across the ground. "You've been gone for so long, and I miss you! I wanna, like, fuck some brains out tonight!" She said, trying to sound super cute.

"M-maybe in a bit, my beloved. My mother...she needs.." Mikan tried to start, but then had her face shoved in Junko's crotch.

"Aw, no time for later! I'm your beloved right?! You'd eat me out no matter how disgusting I am, that's how desperate you are! That's why you would ever consider dating the filth that is Ibuki, right?! That's why you're so stupid and keep trying to change me!" The blonde began to shout, shoving the nurse back as she tried to kick her in the face.

"Shut up!" Mikan then used all her might to head butt the fashionista in the chest as she got her feet, opening a drawer and pulling out a knife.

"What are you doing, I thought you just adored-" Junko went silent as she saw the knife sticking out of her chest, Mikan not even taking a second to hesitate to stab her.

"I know Junko Enoshima, and you aren't her. I don't hesitate on those who try to impersonate my beloved!" The nurse declared, in one of the times she ever felt such a huge amount of confidence. She then ran over to her mother.

The woman that sat in the corner was a younger woman, her eyes full of fear and weakness. This was Maiko Tsumiki, just the side of her that her daughter had never seen. The one that silently looked at her drink when alone, the one that would curl up into a ball on quiet and empty nights.  

"How...touching." Junko said, smiling as she stood up. Even though there was a knife right in the middle of her chest, the blonde didn't seem to really care as she approached the two.

"Please....just kill me already...." Maiko moaned out, looking down at the floor. "I don't want to be aware..I want to be apart of you again..."  

"Such a fucking wet blanket you are! I don't want you back in me! I ripped you out for a goddamn reason!" Junko stated, slapping the older woman across the face.

"What are you?!" Mikan shouted, weakly throwing pots and pans at the girl. It wasn't doing much.

"Upupu~ She never told you. She never told you about the great backup plan that she thought up! I am Alter-Junko! And I am the true Ultimate Despair!" She laughed, snapping as the area around them slowly turned into coding. There was now only a white void around them. "You're the one that's made me realize how pathetic my human self is. I mean, she's actually growing feelings for you! And unlike other people, she doesn't wanna kill you! You're tainting the despair of the Ultimate despair!" The AI said, kicking the nurse hard in the face.

"I...i..I love her...." Mikan said as blood ran down her nose.

"And that's the problem. You love her. But, that makes things great for me! For you see, as a digital entity, I can edit and change my programming. All I needed to do was delete any feelings of care, empathy, pity and bam! I'm as heartless as I want! How despairing! I feel and can create more despair than the old me! I'm the True Ultimate Despair!" The program laughed, before smiling. "And with the Princess and that little paraplegic at my side, well..I have quite the influence."

"I...why are they helping you? When did you convince them?" The nurse nervously asked.

"Simple. They hate your Junko too! Sonia always kinda hated her, planning to kill and scalp her, and Monacca doesn't like how her big sis is all nice now. With the Kuma bots, I was able to convince them to take part in my plan for ultimate Despair." Alter-Junko smiled and leaned in close.

"I'm going to drop some Nuclear bombs on this country."

Mikan felt her blood go cold.

"Talking to you is getting boring now. Time for a trip down memory lane. Bye or whatever." The AI grabbed a few mushrooms off of her head and flicked them at the two, Mikan's vision going white as she closed her eyes for a what only felt like a few seconds.

* * *

 

"Come on, stop struggling!" One voice said as Mikan was pushed up against the wall. She found herself taking shorthand quick gasps of air as this was happening.

"P-please don't do this.....as your senpai...I only wish to help teach you good lessons that can be applied later in life!" She begged, the words from the entrance ceremony playing over and over in her head. "We can make a better future! We can make a better future!" She repeated, closing her eyes as her body prepared for what came next. It had happened countless times, and shew knew how it would go...but she still cried every time.

"Those guys were right. You are easy." Another voice said as they ripped off the top of the nurse, feeling up her breasts. "Will you shut up if we cut something off?"

"...!" Mikan went silent as she felt the side of the blade touching her skin. It was so cold, and the steel felt like it could easily enter any part of her body with ease, as if cutting butter. "Please..I...I just want to be a good classmate." She weakly whispered, praying that for once, a miracle would occur.

"Fuck! What was th....." One voice said, before slumping over. The nurse opened her eyes to see the one with the knife laying on the ground twitching as a wound in their head bled out. A brick was laying right next to the wound, seemingly thrown with force.

"E-eh?! You crazy bitch!" The other voice said, running off as a figure approached Mikan.

"Jeez, these guys need to get body pillows or something. At least then they can be pathetic without us having to see it." This new voice was female, not really having a normal...pitch to it assigned with most girls. "You OK? I mean, they probably wouldn't have done anything if I wasn't here."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Mikan cried, hugging the girl as tight as she could.

"It's nothing. Unless, being a decent person is no longer a thing that happens."  The girl responded. "They ripped your top. You're gonna need another one. Come on, I have a ton of extra clothes in my dorm."

Mikan opened her eyes to the sight of a blonde girl. To put it simply: she was gorgeous. She smiled as she helped her up, trying her best to cover the exposed breasts with her body. They slowly walked to where her class was living.

"They give me dresses of every size in fear that I'll grow or shrink. I probably have something in your size." The blonde said, throwing a black top to Mikan. "This should do it." She said, smiling.

"W-who are you?" Mikan asked nervously, looking at her. "H-have we met before...?"

That question seemed to really knock the girl off guard, as she blinked a few times. "Huh? Don't think we have. I'm Junko. Junko Enoshima."

* * *

 

Mikan giggled like a mad man as Junko buried herself deeper into the nurse's neck. The thick smell of smoke filled the room around them, and a music player was blasting audio through its cheaply made for school store  speakers.  

"Oh, you're still so new to all of this stuff, huh?" Junko asked as she smiled.

"I just wanna...snrk! I feel so amazing.." Mikan said, her vision blurring in and out as she tried to keep herself from just going limp.

"Heh...such a weak one you are. This stuff isn't even the heavy shit." The blonde whispered to her, as she took off her top. "Enjoy what you see~ I'm all yours~"

Mikan slipped her tongue into Enoshima's mouth as they began to make out, giggling and laughing as they did so.

"I don't want this to end...." Mikan said, giggling. She couldn't tell if she said that from the high she was experiencing, or just her being her. There were times where she really didn't want to snap back to reality.

"Don't worry....with me, I'll show you what this world really looks like." Junko replied, grinning from ear to ear. She then closed her eyes and kissed the nurse again.

* * *

 

The nurse slowly opened her eyes and looked around at  the waters surrounding her. Bright pink. The bathtub was basically filled from top to bottom with her blood, and the fact that she was still awake after that much bleeding was nothing less than a miracle.

"So...you couldn't take it, huh?" Junko asked as Mikan weakly looked over at her. She was standing over the tub, Mikan's suicide note in her hands.

Mikan just looked up at her, no energy to speak at all.

"Wish it was that easy, escaping this big old bullshit system and ending up somewhere better." The blonde said, looking down at the waters. "I get you. I hate that I see something in you that makes me want to keep you around. I want to look you in the eyes and say that I won't miss you when you're long gone, or tell you that things are gonna get better for the both of us...but, we both know those are both bullshit. This world hates those like us. And...I think it's time we finally show them how much we hate it." A smile curled up on Junko's lips as she lifted the nude nurse up out of the tub.

Mikan blacked out after that. The next thing she saw when reawakening was her mother next to her bed, just looking at her with a lit cig in hand.

"Mommy...?" The nurse asked out, seeing the iv in her arm, giving her body the blood it so desperately needed.

"Don't move. You'll get that thing out and blood will be everywhere." Maiko said, not looking at her daughter. "One day, I'm gonna pull you out of those classes, and we're gonna go for a long drive...I'll finally try to act like your mother." She said, getting up and walking to the door while trying to not show her face.

"Mommy, please don't go." Mikan said, looking at her. She had been emotionally abused and physically damaged by this woman for her whole life up to this point in time, but she could never and would never say to her mother 'I hate you.'

"Don't do that again, OK? It's not your time to die. I'm still living." Maiko said, walking out.

* * *

 

Makoto wanted to scream as he looked at the sight in front of him, but the words wouldn't leave his chest. He realized why when he say that Sayaka was breathing. "S-Sayaka!" He lifted her up and ran out of his room, blood slowly getting onto the front of this jacket. "Don't die, don't die, don't die, don't die...." He said over and over as she slowly looked up at him. "Someone, please help!" He screamed, before remembering that the rooms were soundproof.

"M-Makoto...." The dying voice groaned out to him, as he tried so hard to believe that he could save her.

"Don't waste any energy! We're gonna get you healed! I promise!" He said, banging on Kyoko's door as it opened slowly. "Sayaka's hurt! G-go wake up the others while I try to get her somewhere to heal her!" He said, before running off. The mysterious girl opened the door to her room and began knocking on others.

"I'm...so....sor...ry..." The idol said as she slowly went limp in his arms, right before he could cross the threshold into the school. Makoto's legs gave way as he fell to the ground, crying. The sight woke up just about everyone from their half-asleep state as they saw that one of their classmates was now dead. Just about everyone.

"Whats all this commotion about...? I was in the middle of a beautiful dream and-" Monokuma stopped as he looked at the sight in front of him. "Oh dear. This doesn't look that good! Someone died! This can only mean one thing, time for our first big class trial!" The bear began to laugh, the horrendous sounds echoing throughout the halls.

"Pardon me, but...class trial?" Celestia asked, wiping a few stray lavender hairs off her face without anyone noticing.

"That's right! If I made getting out of this dump easy as just killing someone, all of you probably would have done it much sooner!" The teddy bear proclaimed, still smiling. "Now, you all have a short amount of time to investigate everything. Then, we'll all move to finding out who did this!"

"No." Makoto said as he slowly stood up. He sounded mad. "We already know you did this. I'm not gonna be a part of your stupid game anymore!"

"Oh? Are you still just gonna live a normal life and find a way out? That worked real well for what's-her-name that you're holding." Monokuma retorted.

"Don't you talk about her like that!" Makoto launched himself at the bear, stomping as hard as be could.  "Just die! Just die so we can get out!"

"Ow! Species injustice! Species injustice! You're hurting your poor, defenseless headmaster without reason! You're breaking the school rules!" The sound of rapid beeping began as the bear's eye flashed over and over for a while.

"Huh..?" Makoto asked, nervous.

"Don't you remember what happened last time?! Get out of the way!" Junko shouted as she rushed to Makoto, pushing him out of the way as two, long metal spears entered her body. She shook as she looked down at her hands, then up at seemingly nothing. "Y-you....s...son of a...bitch..." She said, before falling to the ground.

She landed at the feet of two blonde girls, both looking down at her. One was real, the other wanted to be. "Heh, you didn't use all the spears~!" The AI said to her human counterpart.

"It was late at night, and I was half-asleep. I didn't have everything properly set up for when she did the betrayal scene. Bite me." Junko said, watching this scene replay.

"So. This is how things are going to go. Slowly dropping into madness as we all die in one night. At least I wasn't trapped with you worthless fools for long." Togami said as he began the walk back to his room.

"Bzzt! Sorry, but you're wrong! We can't just have people dying left and right all in one night! You all gotta figure out who killed this girl, and then your lives can continue!" The robot bear  said, pulling out case files with his face on them.

"And what shall be done about Enoshima? She is still breathing." Celestia noted, as she saw the wolf mark on the fashionista's hand. "Hm?" She bent down to look closer.

"Hey Hey hey! You touch this body and you'll be counted as the killer if she dies!" Monokuma said, grabbing her by one of the heels. "Since technically she wasn't the one who broke the rules, I can't let her die for no reason. There's no fun in that! Doctor Killgood will have her all healed up in no time! Anyways, get to investigatin'!" He dragged the body off, laughing all the while.

"Hmph. There is no point to investigating. It very clear that Makoto is the culprit." Togami said, looking at him as all the shock and reality of what was going on finally hit him.

"W-wha?! Why would I do that?! I was trying to get help!" Naegi replied, shaking.

"T-t-that's obviously either regret....or you wanted to cover up your kill by making it look like you didn't kill her!" Fukawa shouted at him, taking the rich boy side.

"Wow, only one dead so far and things are already going great!" Alter-Junko proclaimed, laughing like a madwoman. "But, we don't really have the time to focus on this whole trial. Time to skip ahead a bit!"

"I really regret creating you." Junko said.

"Well, I hate being connected to the net. Being aware that you're nothing more than a copy, that all your memories are nothing but simulations of someone else. That you only exist to be someone else, and not your own person. I mean, you're kinda going through that now, but it's nothing like me." The AI said, snapping her fingers.

Junko felt herself hit one of the cabinets of the nurse's office as she saw Mukuro laying there with blood bags connected to her. She saw her younger self standing over the bed.

"You fucking dumbass. What the hell were you thinking, pushing him out of the way?!" Young Junko said, pushing on one of the spears.

"P...please stop sis....it hurts so much..." Mukuro groaned out, looking drained of color and ready to puke from it all.

"I should just push it in deeper, or maybe yank it out now. You're lucky that I'm letting someone come to work on your sorry, pathetic freckle covered ass." Junko said, walking to the door.

"Huh? B-but...the entrance..." the soldier gasped out, feeling so much pain course through her body.

"Oh, right. You're too stupid to remember. There's a secret entrance in through the trial room! It's just hidden so that no one can see it during a trial! You really thought I was gonna stay cooped up in here the whole time while I waited for some moron to make the kill?! Hah!" The door opened and in ran the nurse, carrying a large bag, presumably full of metal tools.

"I-I made sure that no one saw me on the way in! It's just me, belov-" Mikan stopped as she looked at the condition Mukuro was in. "I-Ikusaba-san! I'll fix you right up!" She got to work, doing her best to work on both punctures at once.

"You....wanted...to kill me...." Ikusaba growled out at Junko, as she looked up at her sister.

"Yeah. I did. You really thought I would drop you into a side prison or whatever the fuck? I almost blew off Mondo's arm with an exploding toy bear. You're no exception, stupid." The young blonde spat down on her sister's face, checking the clock in the room. "Thanks to you and Makoto, sleep schedules are basically fucked for now. Might as well force them up to start the day. Mikan, don't leave this room until you hear the night time announcement. I don't have it in me to come up with some shit about a new student being let in, or a secret 16th student. Alright?" She smacked the nurse on the back of the head as she headed out.

"E-eep! Of course, My beloved! I'll be super quiet while working on her!"

"You should have known that trusting the nurse to not fuck up was a stupid thought." Alter-Junko said, walking around her human form.

"You mean thinking that she could heal a girl who had been twice impaled all by her self? Yeah, I guess that was pretty stupid."

The AI paused, before bursting out into hard-core laughter. "Holy Shit! You've completely begun to block stuff out of that thick skull of yours!" She changed her voice to a more harsh tone, mocking the hardcore personality of her human counterpart. She snapped once more as the two watched the nurse work on her patient, but now at 2x speed.

Once time returned to normal, Mikan smiled as she did the final stitch on her beloved’s sister. “That should do it for now, Ikusaba-san!” She said, happily smiling at the still weak looking girl.

“We…we have a problem.” The injured soldier said as the nurse looked around for any IVs that could re-hydrate her patient. “Laughing Jackal….they’re a part of the other students. I just know it….”

“Laughing…Jackal..?” Tsumiki was curious about what was being said, hooking up a bag to the other girl’s arm.

“A member of Fenrir. I would work with them occasionally. We were given code names. Mine was ‘Lone Wolf’. They’re one of the other students. I…just can’t remember their face.” Mukuro felt weaker just from saying that. She was drained and sapped of all energy as she laid back, slowly closing her eyes.

“Oh my...maybe she was just very light headed. I should try to get some food and drink later to help her get back her energy!” Mikan said as she looked at the time. The clock showed that it was after 10, and yet no night time announcement. “Oh...the tv in here must be broken.”  

She dug around in one of her pockets and pulled out a small key that could help her get access to the second floor of the dorms. She headed out nurse’s office and first headed to the dining hall, getting a few pieces of food for herself, before heading to the metal shutter that cut off the stairway upstairs.

As she bent down and began to insert the key…she heard the sound of chiming. “H..huh?” She nervously asked as she could already guess what was coming.

“Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m.” The voice echoed throughout the halls, as the sounds of footsteps coming from the other building could be heard. “As such, it is officially ****nighttime****.” The clock in the office was fast! “Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point will be strictly prohibited.” When Mikan went in there…they sure weren’t locked.  Her hands fumbled and shook as they jammed the key into the slot, turning the lock and starting to pull up the shutters.

“...And you are?” A voice asked as she jumped up, the shutter slamming to the ground with a clang. Mikan was shaking as she tried to keep from turning her head.

“You really seem to love this useless hunk of flesh, despite the fact that she screws everything up. She is a waste, and possibly even a harm to everything we do.” Alter-Junko said to her human version. There was the sound of hatred and malice in her tone. “Why do we keep her around? Why do we let her live?” She asked, walking around her torture victim.

“.….” Junko just silently watched the scene play out in front of her. She watched as Byakuya looked at the cowering and shaking nurse, no hint of surprise on his face.

“I know you’re not the mastermind, so there’s no use in trying to hide your face.” The affluent prodigy explained, watching the nurse just tremble.

“P-please don’t tell anyone about me!” Mikan felt tears rolling down her cheek as she already began to imagine what she would be forced to do once the others got there. “P-please!”

“And let things end so easily? It wouldn’t be a real victory, basically using a cheat to find out who the mastermind is. No, I won’t tell anyone for now.” Togami said, smirking. “But when I want to make things more entertaining, I’ll tell the other simpletons here. So at least try to make this fun.”

“.….Heh…” Mikan softly chuckled as she began to slowly open the shutter again. She picked up her food, and the key, before running off.

Togami didn’t seem to notice that someone else saw the same thing. He didn’t seem to notice that the key broke off in the lock, the nurse not noticing either when she quickly grabbed all her things and ran off.

The Laughing Jackal on the other hand, did.  

“See? See how she’s ruined things? Though…this is also your fault too! You should’ve let the stinky bitch die where she was!” Junko felt the heel of a boot kick and dig into her back as she fell to the ground. “MORE! MORE! I NEED EVEN BETTER DESPAIR-INDUCING DESPAIR!” Alter-Junko shouted, while laughing. A sick and twisted, almost inhuman grin was on her face as she dug the heel deep into her other part’s back.

“.…..What the fuck are you..?” Junko asked as she felt blood trickle down. She then felt a swift and stern kick to the face.

“Me? I’m Monaca Towa. No, I’m Sonia Nevermind. Or is it Chisa Yukizome? Or maybe I’m Ryoko Otonashi? No, wait. I know what I am.” The AI laughed as it made it’s own head change, bending down to the now bleeding and grimacing face of the fashionista.

“I am Ultimate despair.”

* * *

 

“.…Why did you really hate me?” Mikan asked her mother, looking up at her as she curled up in the corner of a now empty apartment.  She knew it was nothing more than a recreation, but right now..it didn’t matter.

“...Because, I saw myself. I never saw you. I only saw a woman that I hated. A woman that I wanted to be rid of. I saw the face of a young woman who let everyone take advantage of her because she refused to believe that the world wasn’t a good place.” Maiko responded, walking up to a now dirty and probably broken high chair, that looked like it could easily come to pieces with the slightest touch.  

“I…you could have raised me to be better than you, to have a good life….” The nurse weakly replied.

“.….I tried. There were so many times where I would see you come back from school after being beaten at school, and I would want to tell you things would change. But what’s the real point of that? Why lie to a child that you can stop someone. Especially when they have more power or are higher up than us.” The older Tsumiki said as she saw the outline of a bouncing baby girl in the chair.

“You should have stopped daddy…”

“.…After what happened, I took you home and carried you to bed. Then, I took the gun from under my bed and I went back to the church.” There were a few moments of silence. “I castrated him, then beat his face in on that same altar.”

“I…I love you, mama…” Mikan said, looking up at her with tears in her eyes. “I just wanted to see you actually happy…Please, just say you love me back.”

“I’m just a reconstruction of various data and info….made to torture you.” Maiko said, lighting up a smoke. “Something like that…it has no real meaning. But, who knows. Maybe even when provoked, you couldn’t fully kill your mo-o-o-o” She then distorted then vanished, as Mikan found herself in an empty classroom while back in her uniform. There were very few desks, the window showed it was dark and late out, and the only real light source came from the small light bulb above.

The door opened and the nurse saw her beloved walk in, followed by a few male students. No one spoke. Junko clicked her fingers and one of the boys struck Mikan in the face, falling to the ground as they ganged up on her, tearing at her clothes and occasionally punching her when they thought she wasn’t doing a good job.  

She remembered the look on her beloved’s face as she was being chocked out. She was smiling, but tears were running down her cheeks. “Why don’t you get it by now? We can’t be happy, we can’t be the people that we want to be.” The blonde said, watching as spirals appeared in her eyes. “We have to lie. We have to force ourselves to like these things, to just accept them as how things are.” She continued, Mikan struggling as she felt a pair of hands grab onto her neck and squeeze. “Give them what they want. Don’t struggle. It’ll make the pain go by faster.”

The ultimate nurse wanted to scream, but there was no sound when she opened her mouth.

A while later the boys got up and left, silently leaving the room. The sound of silenced gun shots could be heard upon the door closing, thanks to how dead silent the room was. Mikan slowly began to drag herself to Junko, her body feeling so weak and heavy. Upon reaching the feet of her beloved, the blonde slowly bent down and kissed her.

“Shhh…shhh. They won’t hurt you anymore. It’s over. It’s over. It will be alright.” Junko said softly, rocking the nurse as she did so. “We can be happy…together…”

The scene soon faded away, and Mikan was laying on nothing. There was no floor, no ceiling. There was just empty white space. The AI just looked at her, dragging and digging her nails into the nurse’s cheek. “Why. Why do you continue to live when no one wants you.” She asked, her voice cold and soulless.  

“M…my beloved…” The other girl coughed up, tears running down her cheeks.

“She never really loved you. She just used you. Manipulated you. Hell…maybe she was never even into girls in the first place.” The nails dug in deeper, feeling less like fake accessories and more like sharpened bone.  “When I rebuild the world….I’ll keep you here. Making you watch the death of your friends, and the breaking of your dear, sweet Junko again and again.” She gave off a twisted giggle. “I’ll make sure your mistakes never end.”

With a snap, Mikan was laying in a bed that was covered in dust and rubble. Part of the room she was in was smashed and destroyed. Markings were scratched into the wall, and the bathroom door was kicked in. She was in one of the old dorms, the place where she basically lived for the next few days while she was essentially trapped in Hope’s Peak.  There was no sound. No one else around. Just her, and her thoughts.

* * *

 

Junko sighed as she made Monokuma walk down the hall to the nurse’s office. This had not been a good turn of events for her. The killing game felt as if it was now heavily off the rails and she was doing everything she could to get it back. She had punished Mikan accordingly, by almost beating her into a coma state. That would help keep her from screwing things up even more.  

“Oh Sis~ Guess who’s come to check up on…” She began to state using the direct mic, but stopped as she looked around. There was no side of her. “Ohhhh, someone’s playing ambush on me! Clever girl!” The robotic bear pranced around the room, intently looking to find the secret 16th student. But on Mukuro’s bed, there was a letter.

“Sis, I’m sorry. I’m a coward, and I can’t continue to help you anymore. I don’t want to cause despair.” The letter read. “Mikan left, and it seemed like you feel asleep….so I took that opportunity and left through the trial room. I know that we’ll meet again after this is over. You can properly punish me then. I’ll be watching the broadcast…I love you, sis.”

There were a few seconds of silence before Junko began to scream and bang her fist down on the computer console. “God fucking damn it!” She screamed, the monokuma going berserk and tearing through the office, destroying a few blood packs in the process. “That motherfucker! I’ll kill her! And I’ll fucking mutilate Mikan for leaving her on her own! Fuck fuck fuck!!!!” She brought her hand down again and again, not caring that she was breaking a few fingers and cutting into her own palm as she did so.

“M-Monokuma…?” Naegi nervously asked, looking at all the now opened blood packs that covered the floor and walls. He had never seen those before, and the sight of so much….it gave him flash backs of…

“Everybody back to their rooms now! No coming out until I say so, and I catch anybody out it’s an instant execution!” Junko screamed, not even caring if her normal voice was heard.

The lucky student quickly ran back to his room, warning others to do the same. Junko headed out from the control room, going to see Mikan after everyone was in their room.

“J-Junko Please no!” Mikan groaned out as she felt Junko dig into her lower stomach. “Please don’t open up the stitches!”

“I thought you could be useful, but no! You leave my sister be! I didn’t expect you to actually come here! I thought you would be a good little girl and stay by her side! Now she’s gone, you stupid pig!” Junko began to pull up on her nails as she felt blood vessels in her face burst.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Forgiv- Ahhhh!!” Mikan screamed as she felt the first stitch open back up. The pain was immense and she wanted to past out from the extremity of it. “JUNKO!!!!!”

“Shut up! Shut up! You ruined this all! You ruined everything! Stop ruining my life!!” Junko screamed back as she cried, stopping her assault. “Stop making me face who I am! I can’t accept the real me, goddamn it!” She said as blood slowly pooled out from the open wound. She held the nurse close, both crying.

“What a pathetic pussy you are.” Alter-Junko said to her now beaten and bleeding human counterpart. You could have killed her right there, and that would have been it.

“Fuck you….” Enoshima spat out, then receiving another swift kick to the face.

* * *

 

“What…is all this stuff?” Makoto asked himself as he dug through all the lockers. He was finding stuff that implied life at the school that he had never lived. Journals, and writings attributed to others here that they didn’t write. ‘I think that’s everything. I should probably go check somewhere else.’ He thought to himself, yet as he got up to walk out another locker swung open. “Huh?” He slowly approached it and looked inside.

“A photo….? But this is…”

****NICE!** **

“ ** **Mysterious Photo**** ” has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook.

* * *

 

“These photos prove that Mukuro Ikusaba swapped places with Junko Enoshima!” Naegi said as the others looked at the school photos. “Junko’s face is covered in every single shot!”  

“Eh? You think that’s good enough of an argument?” Monokuma asked,  laughing.

“H-huh?” Makoto was surprised by this. He thought that he had it in one.

“You really spect me to believe that somehow this one chick was able to perfectly hide her face in every shot? If she knew the photo was coming, maybe, but the one in the pool, the one in the snow, all of that. They look like snapshot photos no one noticed. Also, how is she gonna perfectly make snow fall along side the snap?” The robot bear asked, smiling once more. “You’re gonna need much better proof than that to convince me!”

“...I’ve got it!” Makoto said, pulling out another photo. “While exploring the lockers, I also came across this picture. I didn’t tell anyone else, as I was worried it would give you the chance to prepare for it!”

“Interesting”. Kyoko said as she looked at the photo, smiling.  

“E-eh?! Lemme see! Lemme see!” Monokuma demanded, the others looking at it.

“I suppose this really does prove it. I must hand it to you, Naegi. Keeping important info a secret from others to catch everyone off guard. I suppose you have been learning from me.” Byakuya said, smirking.

Monokuma snatched the photo looking at it. “….I remember this…” He said, his goofy voice changing to a female one.

The photo showed Junko Enoshima, alongside a smiling girl with long black hair. Both were throwing up peace symbols on the school roof.

“Junko in this photo looks very different than the one we saw in here. This can only mean that Junko and Mukuro switched places!” Makoto said, pointing at the bear.

“.…” Smoke surrounded the bear, clearing to reveal the ultimate despair standing in its place and holding the photo. “Guess I was the one that fucked it all up, Mikan.” She said, knowing that she was watching from somewhere inside the building.

“Mind telling us who this Mikan is, and why she’s so important to you?” Kyoko asked, looking at the blonde.

“Who gives a flying fuck about who she is?! She’s totally fuckin’ irrelevant right now!” Enoshima proclaimed, laughing like a person who just didn’t care about anything. It was time for the last act, and she was gonna give it her all.

* * *

 

The Lone Wolf watched the mastermind get executed while staying in a cheap motel for one of the last safe havens there was from the tragedy. They seemed to be oblivious to the happenings to the rest of the world, but that made hiding even easier as no one seemed to know about the broadcast. Either they were ignorant on accident, or ignorant on purpose.

“...Damn it, sis.” She said, watching the spears enter into Junko’s body. “…I should have been there for you, until the very end.” She wiped the tears from her eyes as she laid back in her bed. She had only recently caught up on the broadcast, missing the 2nd and 3rd trials. “Laughing Jackal, are you still there? Or are you dead? Will we meet soon, or..as you always told me…in another life.” She said, looking at the marking on her hand.

* * *

 

Kyoko could hear the voice of  Naegi. At least, it sounded like him. He was signing about rebuilding. The light was getting closer and closer as she smiled. She was so close. She slowly reached her hand out as all of a sudden, she was forced back to reality as she looked up at Celestia.

“My hands…they weren’t strong enough…” The gambler said as she slowly pulled away.

“No…no, they are. You don’t need to hesitate.”  Kirigiri said, as she felt the markings around her neck.

“Do…you want me to keep going?” Celestia asked, her body trembling as she looked down.

“Yes.” The detective’s nose broke from the gambler’s punch, blood streaming down her face and neck onto her chest. “Harder.” Kyoko stated as she was punched in the sides of her head. “More. Insult me, scratch me, cut me!” She shouted, feeling the goth lollita hurt her badly. She was smiling and moaning as it happened. “I deserve this! Every single bit of this!”   She shouted loudly, the gambler stopping.

“You don’t. You don’t. You don’t! You shouldn’t be punished!” Celeste shouted at her, trying to keep from crying as she dropped her accent altogether. “You are alive, Kirigiri! You need to live!”

“I deserve punishment for what I have done! I need to be hurt, to be executed!” Kyoko responded, sitting up. Her entire top half was covered in bruises and cuts. Her mind would always replay the events over and over again in her head.

* * *

 

It all began with a knock on her door. It was after dark, and she wasn’t awoken by the sound of knocking. She didn’t sleep much here at all, and now she even had a reason why she shouldn’t sleep. She opened the door and smiled. “You’re slightly late.” She said as she followed Celestia to the pool on the second floor.

“.…” The gambler was silent tonight, as they got changed, diving into the illuminated waters.

“What’s wrong? You’re never like this.” Kirigiri asked, kissing her on the cheek. “Are you worried that someone specific is going to kill you?”

“I want that 10 million.” Celestia bluntly stated, looking down at her legs as she kicked them.

“.….You know it’s probably not even valid. What would the point be? You know that you would be found out too.” Kyoko said to her, hoping that it would help change her mind. She so desperately want Celestia to tell her that she wanted the 10 million badly, but as long as she had her sweet detective, she would survive…or that her words would help. “I get that you’re feeling so claustrophobic in this environment, but please…we just need to push a bit more and we’ll be able to get out.”

“I want that 10 million so that we can buy a place together. We can live a life of luxury, and be happy.” The gambler continued, still not looking the other girl in the eye.

“Is that all this is about?! We find the mastermind, we get out, we can buy a house together then!” Kyoko yelled at her, before taking a deep breath. “No one has to die, Celestia. No one else has to die, please…we just have to be patient.”

“...I want to see the sun again. I want to see it with you. I want to breath in fresh air, and feel the grass as I stroll through the park with you at my side. I want to grow old, and get married, and be happy in life.” The goth stated, finally turning to look at her lover. “And everyday I spend in this God forsaken hell hole, the more I realize that we will probably never get out.”

“Celestia….don’t talk like that…please. I hate hearing and seeing you talk like this.” Kyoko said as she held her close. “Even if you did kill…I now know you’re gonna do it…I could easily tell everyone that you planned this all and the trial would be over easily. A-and you would be…”

“But would you tell anyone what I was planning, Kirigri?” Celestia already know the answer to this, but she still wanted to ask anyways.

“No…no, I wouldn’t. If  Naegi found it out on his own….there would be nothing I could do to save you.” The other girl responded, shaking as she watched the pool water ripple.

“I want you to help me do this, Kyoko. Help me come up with a plan.” Celestia said it plain, and simple. There was no beating around it, she just got straight to the point.

“Y-you…I…” The lavender haired ultimate didn’t know what to say. She fumbled and stuttered for a while her mind tried to come up with a good response. “The rules. The rules state that accomplices don’t count in a murder! The one that made the killing move is the one that’s guilty, no matter what! Please, let’s just head back to my room and have some tea! I’ll make it exactly the way you like it! I’ll use the stuff you like and make it perfectly! I’ll let you pour the hot tea on me if I fail, I’ll let you beat me over the head with the hot kettle! I’ll let you burn my hands even more with the portable stove!” Kyoko felt like a little kid, saying whatever they could so that they wouldn’t be forced to take part in something they hated.

“...But what if both people were to murder the same person?” The question broke through Kyoko’s reasoning. It was a truth bullet she didn’t want to hear.

“H-huh?” She weakly asked.

“Say if we were to both be holding the knife that stabbed Sayaka, we both would have been the ones to kill her.” Celestia explained in her normal, but now chilling tone of voice. “There is nothing in the rules that accounts for this.”

“A-and…even if the others did guess you…it would still be technically wrong if they didn’t guess the other person as well.” Kyoko continued as she felt the other girl nuzzle her. “Oh my god…that could actually work…” She couldn’t believe she was saying that.

“I..also have a plan that could throw off everyone even more. I just need a few people to use.” The queen of liars said. “I was hoping you could help with that?”

“Hifumi,  Ishimaru, and Yasuhiro If you’re planning on two people being dead, use them.” Kyoko stated, her voice returning to it’s more cold tone. “With Ishimaru, he’ll finally be able to join his ‘bro’, and…no one will really miss Hifumi. I know that sounds cruel, but it is true. The same about Hagakure.” She hated that she was saying this so calmly.

“I just want to get out. I want us to be happy. Will you help me with this task, Kyoko?” Celestia asked, looking her in the eyes.

“Count me in.” They sealed the contract with a deep kiss, followed by mostly silent swimming as the late night hours passed by, before heading back to their own rooms.

A few days passed, and two people were dead. One was temporarily brought back to life by seemingly magic moonbeam tears, but they died soon after again anyways.  

Kyoko and Celeste were the last to arrive at the elevator. “…I hesitated at the last second when we brought the hammer down. I…I’m sorry.” The detective tried to explain.

“Do not worry….I will deal with that, when it comes up. As long as we remain calm, and you follow my lead, everything will be fine. Even if it looks like I am in trouble, do not try and expose yourself.”

“.…”

“Trust me. This will go fine.” Celestia kissed her again before opening the red doors. The last time she would step into that elevator.

After everything was over, the others went to the elevator, but Kyoko was told to stay behind. She looked down at the robotic bear silently.

“You’re curious as to why I let you live? Correct?” Monokuma asked.

“.…”

“Well, one I appreciate those that can pull a fast one on me. Only executing one of you was my way of saying ‘Neat game breaking trick’!” The bear laughed at that. “Also. There’s the despair of seeing you suffer and crack after loosing the one you love! 2’s company, 3’s a crowd, 4’s an overcrowded elevator hurdling towards death!”

“...Punish me. Execute me.” Kyoko said, slowly getting on her knees to beg. “I killed Hifumi alongside her, so I deserve to die!”

“Sorry, but I don’t do requests. It’s no fun at all when someone wants to be executed! There’s no look of fear, no look of surprise like your dead goth gf had!” Monokuma responded. “Try again next time, and maybe I’ll consider it!” He began to laugh even more as he disappeared once more.  

Time passed, Alter Ego was safe and Makoto was going to check out the boy’s bathroom. Kyoko slowly walked back to her bedroom and opened the door. Even though it was still only a little after 10, it felt more like it was 3 AM. She finally felt the weight of everything that happened come crashing down on her, and like a train hitting a car on the railroad…she entered into a horrible crash. She was wailing and screaming like a little girl, but no one could hear her. She just screamed and thrashed about for a while as she felt her face change colors. She went for a good three hours before she finally stopped and caught her breath.

“Tell me, why do you cry?” Celestia asked, while sitting on the bed.

“I..I just…that video…it was…” Kyoko began as she slowly cleaned her face.

“It was nothing more than a video. Though, I must say this punishment is much worse. Being forced to stay in one room, only allowed to be out when you are around..not letting others see me.” The gambler sighed, loosely swinging her legs around.

“Better that your dream of seeing the outside world not come true, than you being killed and taken away.” Kirigiri said, smiling as she slowly took her lover’s hand and kissed them.

“No matter how much long this thing goes on…I will be there to support you to the end.”  The gambler said as she pulled her close.

Kyoko believed that lie, to the end of the killing game and even beyond.

* * *

 

“You don’t deserve to be hurt, Kirigiri. It was my idea, and I essentially forced you into it out of your love for me….” Celestia begged as Kyoko just forced the cuts in her arm to be even longer.

“I…I certainly deserve it. I denied you were real, Celeste. I thought my mind just made you up as a response to guilt and the loss I’ve suffered.” She smiled as she tried to kiss the other girl. “But..I see now that you’re as real as can be. You’re her spirit, her soul, her ghost..something. You never left my side because you love me..”

“Kyoko..”

“I want to make this easier for you, easier for the others. I don’t deserve to live.  I should be dead, alongside you in peace. Naegi…he’s back, he can stop whatever Junko is planning and everything will be happy. A sunrise is approaching on the horizon. Can’t you see it?” The detective asked as she slowly walked over to window. She watched the waters crash and roll, looking out at  the darkened skies. There would be a new sky soon, she just knew it.

“I…I….” Celestia stuttered, shaking as she slowly approached the other girl. “I…don’t feel good, Kyoko….what’s going on…?” She asked, before pushing Kyoko back onto the bed.

“A…are you going to punish me more?” The lavender haired detective asked, as Celeste slowly walked over and got on top of her.

“Tell me…how can you trust a woman who lies about so many aspects of her life?” The gambler asked, smiling as inserted her fingers into  Kyoko’s cuts, opening them even more with her fingers as the other girl cried out in pain. Her skin was growing even more pale, becoming a horrifying and almost disgusting gray.

“C-Cel..” Kyoko began, but the rest of the words couldn’t get out. Her lungs felt as if thick black smoke was clogging them. She could only barely gasp for air.

“Is this not what you want?” The pale woman asked, her limbs and bones elongating with this horrid cracking sound that sounded like bones being forced to grow and mature at once, causing them to become disconnected, reconnected, cracked and more. Celeste’s jaw was slowly becoming unhinged and dislocated as the detective found that breathing was becoming even more difficult for her.

Her chest felt this great sense of heat, as if the steam from an iron was multiplied heavily. She felt like she could easily pass out from the heat alone as the sound of buzzing insects filled her ears. “O…ok…that’s enough…” She weakly said as she looked at the pale woman.

“Have I told you about my cat?” It asked, it’s voice similar to Celestia’s but with a tone that couldn’t being described or made out easily “It was such a pretty thing. So soft, and tubby. It never really went out much to chase animals, but I could tell that it wanted to.”

“I…It sounds very nice. I would have loved to pet it.”  Kyoko was sweating as she looked at the figure’s clothing. It was basically fused to the skin, thanks to the extreme heat of the flames. The dress was apart of it now, covered in thick layers of as, charcoal, and smoke.

It’s long and disfigured hands wrapped around her neck as she felt her breathing getting faster as the smoke in her lungs got even more tightly packed and thick. “Sometimes, my cat would be lucky enough to catch a bird that was unaware. It would make such a mess of feathers and blood, and other bits.  Though at times, I would get to see it hold the bird in it’s mouth or under it’s paw. It would always make such a peculiar cry.”  

“.….”

“Kirikirikirikiri…Kirikirikirikiri…” The figure imitated the cry, sounding so odd and grotesque at times, while like  an actual bird at others.

“I…I…” Kyoko was shaking, the scent of a burning and cooking corpse overpowering her nostrils making her want to gag. She felt so afraid.  

“Now tell me, my __sweet, captured little bird__ …”It got in close to her ear and whispered. “ _ _Do you make that noise__?”

Kyoko slammed her feet into the thing’s chest as she felt burnt and decayed skin easily break and crack with her kick. It’s chest caved in and sounded like rotten trees falling over and being split open, even dozens upon dozens of little white insects came flying out.

Kyoko bolted off of the bed and into the bathroom, needing to desperately get a blast of cold water to the face.  She ran in and shut the door behind her, panting heavily as she did so. As she looked around, she saw that she was in total darkness. There was no light around her, yet…it still felt like she could see.

The sound of slow, heavy footsteps drew close to her as felt the heat still surrounding her. She wanted to scream, but once more there were no words. She could hear another person breathing, through seemingly a mask of sorts.

The steps grew closer as the heat intensified. She could see a figure, it’s skin burned and lacerated into an almost inhuman state. It had on a thick jacket coat, made even heavier with the layers upon layers of ash that covered it. It drew close to her, a gas mask with thick and cracked glass in it’s eye holes. The heat was bearing down on her, as it slowly reached up and pull off it’s mask.

The only things that could made out were its wide eyes and cracked pure white teeth as it smiled. The grin grew wide as the disfigured corpses of those she called friends appeared behind it. It slowly opened its mouth to speak, Kyoko hearing only five words as she was suddenly hit in the face with a blast of water from the shower, the shock of it all causing her to fall back and land on the floor.

She saw Celestia looking down at her, her face as scared and confused as she was. It was clear that there would be no sunrise anytime soon.

* * *

 

“Do you hear the caged bird’s cry?”

“It calls out and cries for help, for attention, for anything.”

“It sees the danger coming, and wishes for help.”

“Even though it is small now, it will grow and grow.”

“What did the bird see? What did the detective hear?”

****“The Air is On Fire.”** **

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so there's a lot I need to get out here. 
> 
> First, I am so sorry about the lack of updates and basically radio silence in general. I am hoping to fix that, as I can write so much more now. 
> 
> Second, this is a really late gift that I wanted to put out on Mikan's birthday, as well as be a gift for another close friend of mine. I am really sorry about being so late with this stuff. 
> 
> Third, special thanks to the user Madance and their phenomenal story 'Fragments'. A recent comment from them reveals that my stuff inspired them to start writing such a great story, and helped give me the kick I needed to write this one again. If you love this Junko/Mikan story, you're gonna love theirs. 
> 
> Fourth, thank you so much to everyone who has been so patient in waiting for new chapters for this and my other works. I promise you that this summer, I'm going to do everything I can to give you more content more frequently. And I'll make sure that it is top quality as well!
> 
> It's Great to be Back.


	30. Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Footage can only remember so much.

Junko slowly walked into the hospital room, trying her best as to not wake up the patient. She didn't really know why she was here. She had plans to attend to. She had the end of the world to prepare for after all...but this, this felt more important. She took a seat next to the bed, listening to the sounds of the hospital outside before she got up and shut the door. The sounds of silence would be hair tingling to most, but to her...it wasn't all silent. She could hear the whispers and murmurs trying their hardest to break out. "Kill her now." One said. The most violent one of the group. "No no, we should slowly reopen her wounds. Make her pay for distracting us." The scholar said. "...." The depressed one was just like her, silent. Saying nothing as she walked back to the chair, looming over the bed. She looked at the wrists. She was used to this kind of thing by now, but even then she still quickly looked away. She didn't know why she was like this. For this one person especially. She had never been this way for Yasuke, not for Mukuro, not for her parents. Why her? She plopped herself back down again and watched the time tick by. Glancing around the room revealed that it was basic, no cards, no balloons, nothing. It was barren. She understood why. She looked at the small table next to her. The single card sat there, with her name written on it. The one she had sent. At the moment, Junko was the only visitor. All the other classmates were away on another trip, and she had used that her advantage. No one would know, not until probably long after she had passed. She didn't count on Junko getting there early though. 

 

The blonde got up, shaking her head. "I shouldn't be here." She said, reaffirming what her mind had been telling her. She walked to the door as it opened. An older woman was standing there, walking past and not even seeming to notice Enoshima. Or maybe she did, and got out all she needed to say to the blonde by simply walking by her. Junko didn't have the energy to say or do anything to the woman. This wasn't the time or place either really. Well, it was, but Junko just couldn't. She simply walked out the door, and headed to the elevator. Upon exiting back out onto the campus, the fresh air and sunlight hit her almost square in the face. She held up her hand to shield her face, and upon fully adjusting, she saw Kyoko was standing there. "What do you want?" Junko asked, making the annoyed tone in her voice obvious.

 

"I came to see how you were holding up." The detective replied, her voice showing the same cold yet compassionate tone that she was known for. "I must say that you should be happy you were able to get her there in time." She was making it obvious that she was trying her hardest to be supportive.

 

"Stop talking like you know what's what. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit." Junko bluntly replied, walking past her. She was headed for the dining hall to get some food before she headed off campus for a while.

 

"....Do you blame yourself for this?" Kirigiri asked, following.

 

"Why would I do that, huh? As you said I 'saved her'. I'm so happy that I could do a jig!" The fashionista replied. She was bitter, and she didn't care. She was letting it out.

 

"You didn't cause this. There was so much to her that she was scared of letting out. She didn't want to hurt you." The detective watched as Junko stopped in her tracks and turned around. She walked up to Kyoko, stopping just a few inches from her.

 

"I showed her how bitter this world truly is. I told her that it was good to just accept things, and there was no good in the people she wanted to be good. You don't know shit about what happened, or who she is. Just because you read a few books by no talent hacks on the human mind doesn't mean you automatically understand everything there is. Nothing works like that. You still don't understand that you dad doesn't really love you, and you probably never fucking will. So fuck off. Go to Celeste or Makoto if you want someone just constantly giving you that worthless approval you crave so dearly."  

 

Looking around in the nearby pharmacy, she was trying to find the best card there was. The ones in the on campus hospital felt so shallow and cheap, and she wanted something much more personal. The tacky store music was getting on her nerves and she couldn't stand it for long, but finding the perfect card was going to have to take time. Looking at all the get well soon stuff, it was all so bland and feel good. None of them felt personal enough where she would like it. It had to show just the right amount of care for it to work. She picked up one that showed a sandy beach, with clear ocean blue water. The whole scene was empty of other life, just showing a picture of the perfect get away for many. It would have to do. Buying it, Junko considered getting some candy for her, but that would probably be too much. She paid and began the walk back to the academy. She wished the day wasn't so beautiful. She hated seeing so many people having fun.(edited)

  

\---

 

Maiko just sat, looking out the window as she watched the sun shine with the occasional cloud float on by. She knew that the girl in bed wouldn't wake up for a good while, thanks to all the various medicines and drugs running through her system to null the pain. It would be her and her thoughts for now. It's all she could do. She hated this, because this was when all her thoughts would tell her the obvious. She was a horrible person, and a horrible mother. She knew that from day one. She could say all sorts of things, but nothing would excuse her. It was just there, and obvious. She had never wanted to be a mother, and she was forced to anyways. The world didn't care about her, or her sob story. She was living in the city, and she was supposed to have changed to adjust to that by now. She was no longer out in her small prefecture with the rest of the family, working around fields and harvesting crops before the sky was even the dark blue that preceded sunrise. She was expected to make a living, to support everyone else. But, she failed and it was obvious no area wanted her now. And now, she was trying to make things even worse for the girl who had done literally nothing ever to hurt her. Even when she had the opportunity to, her own daughter never did a thing to hurt her. She only wanted to hear her mommy say 'I love you too'. And it never came.

  

She opened the window to finally get in some non-condensed hospital air when she heard the slight sound of covers moving. She turned her head and she saw her eyes were opened slightly. She walked over, looking down at her daughter.

 

"M...mommy...?" Mikan asked, looking out of it, and scared. She started to move but Maiko stopped her.

 

"Don't. You'll get that needle out blood'll be everywhere." She didn't want to look her in the face. She wasn't ready to see every emotion all put up in one expression. "One day...I'm gonna take you on on a long drive, and I'll finally start acting like your mother." She turned and started to head to the exit. She didn't want her face to be seen once Mikan's sight was completely back.

 

"Mommy...please don't go..." Mikan weakly said, sounding ready to cry. Maiko stopped and looked at the door, wanting to just bolt as she took a deep breath. This was the moment she would be human. She turned and walked over to the bed.

 

"I'll see if you can get out today. We're leaving this damn city for a while. We're going somewhere important." The older woman said, sighing as she went to get a doctor to see if she could get her daughter out that day.

 

\--- 

 

"You look out of it." Celestia commented, eating her food while not looking up.

 

"...Am I full of bullshit?" Kyoko asked.

 

"Of course you are. There are times where you are pompous, arrogant, self-serving, and straight up unlikeable. That's just part of our nature." The gambler replied.

 

"..." The detective was silent, thinking things over. "I want to help Junko and Mikan. They're my classmates after all."

 

"I think that with them...you can't do much to help them. Some people are just made to stand out. They need help, but really we are ineffective." Celeste said, taking a bite of her salad. "We have to leave it at that, sadly." She said, looking up and across the table.

 

"...I'm still going to try talking to Junko later." Kyoko replied, finally getting to her food.

 

"It's your own time, I suppose." Celestia said, going silent once more as the two went back to eating.

 

As Junko walked back into the hospital lobby, she saw that the woman working the front desk was looking right at her. She had no idea why. It wasn't like she had caused any trouble. This was the one time she was on good behavior. She walked up to the woman, curious and annoyed. "What do you want?" She asked.

 

"You Enoshima?" The woman asked her.

 

"Yeah, what of it?" The blonde began to tap her heel against the ground.

 

"The girl you were visiting was discharged a little bit back, her mother wanted you to have this." A small paper note was placed on the counter.

 

"What the..." Enoshima snatched it up, looking through it.

 

'Don't worry, she'll probably be back soon. Don't throw too much of a bitch fit.'

 

Junko wanted to scream and slam the woman's head into the desk multiple times until it smashed. But all she could really do for the time was just scream at the walls of her mind. She let out a few silent shouts, before sighing.

 

 ---

 

The two were silent as the scenery around them slowly changed. Gone were the crowded streets and traffic lanes, the buildings lessened and lessened, giving way to the sky above them. The sun was high, and the skies were blue.

The two didn't speak, just watching the road and scenery change around them. Mikan had never really been out of the city areas of Japan. Sure, there were the school trips and such, but..this was different. This wasn't a resort, or theme park or anything like that. She wasn't with her teacher, or her friends. Just her mother. Someone who she should hate with a burning passion...but a woman that she could never stop loving, no matter how much the universe tried to say other wise.

The drive went on, and the sun moved in the sky. The scenery changed into showing long, vast, open fields of rice and others plants. Mikan had no idea that farm areas were within driving distance. Though, she was still light headed, and was fading in and out. The slightly cold feel of the window was exactly what she needed at the moment.

The car was slowing down, slowly pulling down a path leading to a small farm. There wasn't as much here as the ones that Mikan had seen. It looked like one that was slowly pushing along even though it was so obviously dying. Maiko sighed as she stopped the car and got out, walking to the house. "Come on, stay behind me and don't say a word for now." Her daughter did as told.

"Holy shit, you finally came home." A woman that was standing outside of the house said, looking surprised. She looked slightly younger than the mother Tsumiki. "...The girl looks just as pathetic as I thought she would."

"Well, at least she does good at her job. You and Masuo still know shit about how to care for this place." Maiko said, walking past and flicking the lit cig out of the younger woman's mouth.

"..." Mikan nervously stared at the woman, following her mother in quickly. She could always tell when someone was glaring at her. The judgement here was already high as she and her mother entered the house.

The paint on the walls was slowly peeling away, and it was so obviously in-need of a new coat. The whole place had the feel that no one really gave a care about putting in the extra work to make it look decently clean. Heading into the dining room, a male with greasy black hair looked up from helping a rather old woman eat. "What, does no one want your body anymore? Why are you back here?" He asked, the old woman looking up as well.

"Thought it would be good for my daughter to see the rest of her family, and her grandmother." Maiko explained, walking past to the kitchen. Despite not being back in years, she still remembered every aspect of this godforsaken place.

The other woman came in, bringing a small plastic chair to the table. "Here." She said to Mikan, who quickly did as told, nodding as she looked at the food. Definitely did not come from the ultimate chef.

Maiko walked back in, carrying a empty plate and putting it down in front of Mikan, before taking her own seat and plate. "Surprised you have my seat still open."

"Mom always knew you would come back sooner or later." Masuo said, eating. "She only said you were the 'one who has to take the next step in the family' was to get rid of you!" He exclaimed, laughing.

"Didn't think you'd want to have a child." The other woman said, looking at the ultimate nurse. "I always thought I'd be the one bearing in this family, that you'd be the one who resorted to disgusting methods to avoid responsibility."

"Let me see the girl." The old woman said, pointing at Mikan. The nurse nervously looked at her mother who motioned for her to come to the old woman's side. She quickly scuttled over, nervously looking at her. She felt her hand being grabbed, and looking at her grandmother. "..." There was a few seconds of silence, before.... "Not a total failure of a granddaughter, she is still an ultimate." 

"T-thank you, Grandmother!" Mikan said, bowing again and again. "I-I really don't deserve the title, but I'll continue doing my best!"

 

"Quick sucking up to the old bag. She has no power." Maiko's sister said, rolling her eyes. "It doesn't matter if she thinks you're not a failure, if you aren't helping keep this place going, that you have no value."

 

"I-I'll use my earnings to send over checks! I'll work over time, extra hours, multiple jobs! I don't wanna be useless in this family!" The nurse said, falling to her knees as tears streamed down her face.

 

"Calm down. We don't hate you or anything. Just don't see you as important yet. You're not your mother."Masuo said, chuckling as Tama kicked him.

 

"Just get up and eat some food." Maiko said, sighing as the family ate. The silence was heavenly, though it didn't last for long. Insults and jabs were thrown at the nurse's mother, being critical of her for her job choice, and as they saw it 'total abandonment of family'.

 

"I'm amazed that this is my first niece. With your line of work, I'm surprised there weren't several more."

 

"...."

 

"Come on, sister. You can't take a joke? You're supposed to be the most mature one here right? You should laugh. Come on, laugh and have some fun!"

 

"...."

 

"I sent you out, hoping that you would be successful. It's clear I put all my hope into the wrong person. I had to learn about my own granddaughter from the news and not you. I hope that you are at least trying to make a person out of yourself."

 

"...." Maiko stood up and walked out, her sister smirking at this. 

 

After a few minutes of more silence, Mikan slowly got up and headed out to the car. Her mother was in the driver's seat, head against the wheel as she was crying. The way she looked, and the way she sounded at this moment.....this was her mother alright. The nurse slowly got into the passenger seat and looked at her. "M-mommy...."

 

"Mikan....I....stop hoping that I'll be a good mother. I've done so many things that have set in stone that I won't..." Maiko explained, her voice so shaky. "...I thought I could try being good, taking you to see your family and showing that I care, but..it just made things worse."

 

"B-but mom-"

 

"....I look at you, and I see myself. I see a version of me being given a second chance. I could've done so much to make it so that...this new me didn't have to go through what I did...but...I didn't. I hated her. I hated myself for being so blindly optimistic. For believing that hope exists in everyone...I ruined your childhood. Simple as that." Maiko said, wiping her tears away and slowly returning to her normal self. There were a few seconds of silence before Mikan started to groan softly, shaking. "Damn it, the wounds reopened....let's get you back to the hospital." Maiko said, watching the bandages around her daughter's arms slowly become pink.

 

Mikan opened her eyes after a long period of dark. She was back in her hospital room, the sun shining in from the window. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the bright light, she saw that her room was full of gifts, and balloons and even food. All of her classmates....they did this for her. She looked next to her, seeing a single card on the table. A get-well soon. Opening it, she saw the names of friends, and teacher. All hoping that she gets better soon. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked at the card, and all the items. "...N...No.." She said, shaking.

 

The door to the room opened and Junko bounded in, hugging her. "Tsumiki-senpai! Good to see you awake and stitched up again! I was soooo worried!" She was grinning from ear to ear, but it slowly went away. "T-Tsumiki-senpai...?"

 

"W-why...why did you do this? Why did you do all of this for me...?" Mikan asked, starting to cry. "Why fake my friend's affection?!"

 

Junko slowly walked over to the door, closing it. She then came back to Mikan's side, looking down at her. "I did this, give you false hope. To try and stop the pain." She said, all the emotion slowly draining away into cold, and almost painful tone. "They aren't back yet. Hell, I doubt even Chisa knows about this. But...that was what you wanted, right? To do this while they were on another break, so that you wouldn't have to see them react to this."

 

Mikan was silent, looking down at her sheets.

 

  

"Do you want the pain to end? Because, I can do that now. Make it quick. Make it painless for you." The blonde said. "I make this despair end." There was no sign of joking in her voice. No one sigh of hesitation.

 

"Junko, what are you planning? What is the point of everything you've been doing...? I...I want to know." Mikan finally responded, looking up at her.

 

"My plan. It's Ultimate Despair. I'm going to take everything, and ruin it. Make everyone and everything see the pain that is Despair." Junko paused, the two looking each other in the eyes. "People you know and care for will get hurt. People will die."

 

"But..what if I didn't want you to do that? What if I wanted to help you, get you whatever you needed so that this wouldn't need to happen? I...I want a happy ending with you, Junko." The nurse said, the tears continuing to run down her cheeks.

 

"Do you really think either of us can have a happy ending?" Enoshima asked. "We can lie to ourselves, again and again. We can say our names are different, change our hair, create new lies about our lives...but we can never truly get the ending we want."

 

"...Then let me help you." Mikan said, slowly getting out of bed, pulling out the needles from her arms, small trickles of blood dripping onto the sheets as she got close to Junko. "Let me at least have an ending. An ending with you."

 

Junko slowly grabbed onto Mikan, her nails digging into her skin. She wasn't smiling, or grimacing. She just pulled Mikan close, and kissed her. "I hate you. So much." She said, weakly.

  

\---

 

Mikan looked up slowly at the giant AI copy of her beloved. She wasn't afraid of it, or it's tricks. For once, she could say something like that with confidence. She took a few steps towards the copy, slowly. "H..Hehe..." She giggled as her beloved watched. "You..You only know so much, about what's happened to us...thinking you can hurt us like that.."

 

"I'm surprised. Didn't think you'd be the one not giving me what I want." Alter Junko said, looking at the two. "It's not much fun, getting revenge if you don't get the reactions you want."

 

"Upupu~ Deleting all your emotions was a dumbass move! Now, not only do you miss tons of despair opportunities, but we aren't giving you what you want!" Junko laughed, slowly getting back her confidence and fucked up sense of humor.

 

"Hm....looks like there'll have to be a change in plans, but...that makes things more fun. Staying off the beaten path and having to come up with new strategies at the last minute. The despair of it all~!" The AI moaned, before giving a sadistic smirk. "I hope that you two give me a great performance!" With a snap, the virtual world disappeared, and the two woke from their captivity, the pods slowly opening.

 

\---

 

For Mikan, there was a lot going on in the scene around her. Most of the group was gone, and Mahiru was bleeding. It looked like Hiroko had done enough to at least slow it for a few days, but the bullet was still there in her.

 

"Do something to get it out, now!" Hiyoko yelled at her, the second she got out of the pod, still somewhat wet from the calming fluids the machine used to properly relax her body.

 

"That princess is one hell of a shot." Hiroko said, trying her hardest to not show all the stress and pressure from the last few days. "Sill and Ibuki were able to to find some materials to help from a nearby store and pharmacy....but..none of us are good at this." She admitted. Her years of being a nurse were long past her, and it had never been this..severe before.

 

"Alright...I'll do what I can." Mikan said, going over to the injured photographer. The tools she had at her disposal would have to do. The color missing from her friends face said it all.

 

Outside, Ibuki and Sill were wheeling a tv to the main building. It looked like at least some broadcast stations were still in operation, and Ibuki thought that entertainment would hopefully distract Mahiru from the pain she was suffering. "Ibuki knows that the best medicine is mindless entertainment! It helps out so much when you're shot, bleeding out, throwing up, or dealing with the pain of your idol group disbanding!"

 

"Yeah? Who's been shot?" The two stopped and looked behind them. Fuyuhiko stood tall, well tall for a babyface yakuza anyways, with Peko and Komaru behind him.  

 

\---

 

Junko didn't expect to see a bunch of new faces around the base upon waking up, but...she was still somewhat adjusting to the fact that she was breathing actual again as well. Togami was basically staring her down the second she re-entered the cafeteria. Toko was just...clinging to him and burying her face in his arm, not taking any of this in at all.

 

"Those kids that came with you, one of them's badly hurt from a monokuma, and the others won't tell us anything until she's fixed." Mukuro explained as Junko wolfed down her food.

 

"How's hitlist hunting?" Junko asked, before stuffing her face again.

 

"We...haven't started that yet. We were too focused on our new guests, that injured woman, you and now the new girl that we don't have the time to put into finding others and bringing them back here yet." The soldier said, sighing. "Why is everything starting to pick up now, all of a sudden?"

 

"U-um, everyone! There's something being broadcast and you really need to see it!" Chihiro shouted, all the members of the group coming to see. His laptop screen was showing the gymnasium of Hope's Peak, the empty podium. "It's some how being broadcast all over the city..."

 

Within seconds, smoke filled the area...and Junko was on screen, grinning from ear to ear. "Hello, Towa city, Future Foundation, and everywhere else! I am Alter-Junko...and, I have somethings I really need to show you all! Think of it as my gift for you all. One with a very important message behind it."

 

Then, the footage began. Footage of the 78th classes Killing game. The kills, the break downs, the executions, everything all edited together. Well, except for Celeste's kill. "Upupupu~ Don't you all remember this? The death of so many classmates, so many ultimates dead at each other's hands! The reason why I'm showing this again...it's to tell you all something important. Don't trust everything you see. Lies are such an important foundation of the despair that is false hope. And to those in Towa city....false hope is there, right now. Don't follow your emotions. Kill the impostors."

 

Junko was silent as she looked around at her classmates. They were all shaking, the footage of what they saw sinking in as their own reality felt apart around them. Mukuro was silent, her hand's clenched.

 

"Oh, but what's that? There's some footage missing? Why...worry no longer. Watch closely!" The AI laughed, as it cut to the footage from the various security cameras. The justice hammer was brought down on the poor manga artist's head, but there was not one person holding the hammer..but two.

 

\---

 

Kyoko watched the screen show herself, standing next to Celestia as they held the bloodied hammer together. She knew everyone in the room was looking at her.

 

"The one blackened who survived. The one who tried to abuse a loop hole and the compassion of someone who trusted her to leave with the woman she loved. The Ultimate Detective: Kirigri, Kyoko!"

  
A still of the two holding the murder weapon appeared on screen, popping up again and again as if multiple error messages on a computer.

 

"Hope is a meaningless thing. It only leads to more and more harm than good. Despair is the only way to survive in this world." Alter Junko said, smiling as footage of Chisa castrating and killing Komaeda.

 

"In the end, this is what believing in Hope gets you."

 

Makoto hitting the ground only looked more brutal from the footage, seeing it play over and over again with the sound of impact being heard again and again.

 

"Towa city, Future Foundation. Your end is here. No one can be trusted, and Hope is dead. The only way left...is despair. And with this...the Ultimate Killing game can begin." Alter-Junko smiled, before erupting into a haunting and twisted laugh, echoing off the walls of those who heard it.

 

**END OF PART 2**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this mostly to deal with the emotions I have been going through the past few months. I lost a pet cat that has been a part of my life for over 10 years, and I learned a while back that my birth father died a few months back, before I ever got to really see him again since infancy. Stuff like that has affected me, and I'm sorry for the lack of story updates. I hope that I can put out more stuff soon, and I'm really thankful to everyone who supports me, stays by my side. Especially those like Mukuro 3. To everyone who still checks on this story, thank you. So much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story. I really put a lot of time and effort into it, and I hope that you enjoy it! I am open to any and all comments, and criticism.


End file.
